Just a Rose on a Star
by Skyaraneth
Summary: TRADUCTION - Cela ne serait pas la première fois que Tony Stark flirtait avec la mort. Mais peu importe ce que les autres disaient, lire des histoires au Dieu de la Malice en quarantaine était définitivement une de ses meilleures idées.
1. Partie I

**Titre : **Just a Rose on a Star (Juste une Rose sur une Etoile)

**Auteur : **Road of Ruin

**Traducteur : **Skyaraneth.

**Fandom :** Avengers de Marvel

**Rating :** T

**Pairing : **FrostIron – Loki Laufeyson x Tony Stark

**Avertissements : **langage, slash, mauvais humour et sentiments niais

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés. Le livre, Le Petit Prince, cité et mis à l'honneur tout au long de cette fic est la propriété de son auteur, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. La traduction est de Richard Howard (improvisée par Tony Stark).

**Note de l'Auteur : **Bon, c'est ma première incursion dans le monde des Avengers, ainsi que mon premier essai au FrostIron. Je suis des plus accros. Cette histoire est en trois/quatre parties. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Les retours d'information ainsi que les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus.

**Résumé : **Cela ne serait pas la première fois que Tony Stark flirtait avec la mort. Mais peu importe ce que les autres disaient, lire des histoires au Dieu de la Malice en quarantaine était définitivement une de ses meilleures idées.

**Edité le : **09/08/2012

**Just a Rose on a Star**

* * *

**Partie 1**

_« Le petit prince s'assit sur une pierre et leva les yeux vers le ciel :_

_« -Je me demande, dit-il, si les étoiles sont éclairées afin que chacun puisse un jour retrouver la sienne. Regarde ma planète. Elle est juste au-dessus de nous…Mais comme elle est loin !_

_-Elle est belle, dit le serpent. Que viens-tu faire ici ?_

_-J'ai des difficultés avec une fleur, dit le petit prince._

_-Ah ! dit le serpent. »_

_Et ils se turent. »_

_~Le Petit Prince_

* * *

Il y avait dans le pas de Tony un rythme sautillant qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que personne au SHIELD n'avait encore remarqué sa présence, alors qu'il valsait tranquillement en direction de la section de la quarantaine du bâtiment, sourire arrogant en place. Il était tôt le matin, donc peu de gens considéreraient ne serait-ce qu'être éveillés, mais c'était juste triste. Le détail de la sécurité avait besoin d'être travaillé et il s'était assuré d'en informer la première caméra qu'il avait vue, la gratifiant d'un salut désagréable au moyen de son journal roulé, sachant que l'enregistrement serait passé à Fury de toute façon, si l'homme n'était déjà pas en train de regarder.

Quelques gardes jonchaient le long couloir, mais aucun ne fit le moindre mouvement pour l'arrêter, étant sans doute trop occupés à donner l'impression de statues convaincantes alors qu'il les dépassait. Il fronça les sourcils devant quelques-uns, fit des grimaces devant d'autres, mais aucun ne le dissuada ni n'essaya d'entraver sa progression vers le nouveau résident de la prison. Il leur grogna dessus, tournant les talons pour lancer un regard pointu à une autre caméra avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

On lui tomberait dessus pour ça, il le savait, mais ça faisait partie du jeu.

« -Bonjour, fit Tony en souriant au premier agent qu'il vit, les dents brillantes et étant probablement plus bruyant que nécessaire. »

Non pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Il passait une bonne journée, et considérant l'heure, elle n'avait techniquement même pas encore commencé. Le jeune homme se contenta de le regarder en clignant des yeux, puis de les rouler avant d'entrer un code. Tony fronça les sourcils en réponse, se demandant ce qui avait pu susciter une réaction aussi froide, avant d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules et de passer l'entrée une fois que la lourde porte de métal ait coulissé dans un gémissement tremblant.

« -Merci beaucoup. »

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau (cette partie qui sonnait suspicieusement comme JARVIS) lui demanda une fois encore qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de foutre au juste. Il se contenta de rire pour lui-même et de raffermir sa prise sur le papier puis d'ajuster son pull, ne connaissant pas la réponse. Il était en train de mourir, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, lorsque tout était une bombe à retardement et que les jours étaient comptés, il savait ce qui était nécessaire pour sauver sa propre vie. C'était juste une question de jeu d'attente, un jeu qui était devenu bien trop ennuyeux en y jouant seul.

Ses coéquipiers ne comprendraient jamais cette nouvelle escapade. Si le pire allait en empirant, Tony supposait qu'il pouvait blâmer Fatalis et Hulk, qui avaient complètement détruit son atelier lors de leur dernière bataille et, par conséquent, ses moyens de recréer un réacteur Ark qui ne l'empoisonnerait pas lentement jusqu'au trépas. Aucun des Avengers n'était sorti de ce combat indemne, bien que Tony ait encaissé la majorité de la chose. Alors qu'il bloquait une attaque visant Steve, le poignet gauche de Tony avait pratiquement été brisé en deux par le poing de Hulk, la force du coup l'ayant envoyé valser dans le mur le plus proche, l'intégralité de son côté droit s'écrasant durement dans le béton impardonnable. Trois côtes cassées, une omoplate fracturée, une armure ruinée, et un réacteur Ark gravement endommagé plus tard, il avait été officiellement hors-jeu, incapable de ne faire rien d'autre que regarder Steve se faire jeter par une fenêtre, Fatalis se faire réduire en pièces par la rage de Hulk, et l'épaule de Thor se disloquer en forçant Hulk à terre, l'immobilisant en plaçant Mjölnir sur son dos.

Son équipement avait été balancé dans toutes les directions en tant qu'armes de fortune, ses instruments délicats réduits en miettes sous le poids des corps les ayant labourés. Même JARVIS n'avait pas été épargné, son disque principal avait été arraché du plafond par les mains vicieuses et furieuses d'un Fatalibot. Seules restaient ses armures pour attester de tout le travail laborieux qu'il venait juste de perdre.

Tony avait été forcé de passer deux semaines à l'hôpital. En raison de l'état dans lequel était sa maison, Pepper avait seulement été en mesure de lui apporter un vieux cœur de palladium, un qu'elle avait gardé pour des raisons qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter. Forcé de mettre le réacteur Ark empoisonné, il lui avait été strictement ordonné par son assistante bien-aimée de cesser toute activité en rapport avec Iron Man pour le moment, dans la crainte que son dernier accrochage avec la mort ne se répète. Il devait bien accorder ça à Steve, le vieux soldat savait sacrément bien jouer le jeu, en ne disant pas un mot alors que Tony lui demandait de verrouiller ses armures. Demander à être retiré de la liste du combat pour une période indéfinie après son rétablissement avait fait se froncer les sourcils de Steve en ce silllon inquiet que Tony se sentait toujours coupable de causer, mais il n'avait pas demandé les raisons de la requête. Tony savait qu'il lui devait une bonne bouteille de scotch pour ça, même si Steve utilisait le temps libre occasionné pour forcer Tony à faire des choses normales, comme manger et dormir.

Lors de ses semaines de convalescence à l'hôpital, l'intégralité de son atelier avait été nettoyée de la moindre trace de métal. Cela avait été le pire des scénarios dès le début. Sans le moindre accès à une source d'alimentation ou à une pièce de métal pour exploiter le nouvel élément, Tony était coincé avec un cœur de palladium, ses jours comptés comme le vieux cauchemar d'il y avait plusieurs années. En pire seulement. Son corps n'avait aucune résistance au palladium cette fois, et les niveaux de toxicité augmentaient chaque jour de manière régulière, grimpant de quatre pour cent tous les deux jours, même lorsqu'il restait au lit, fixant misérablement le plafond.

Il lui restait seulement trois semaines de totale clarté mentale et physique –top !- tant que le palladium continuait de s'infiltrer dans son sang à un rythme constant. Il était au mieux improbable que plus le poison s'emmagasinait, plus rapidement il deviendrait toxique, aussi s'était-il préparé pour deux semaines avant de rendre les armes, deux semaines pour rassembler les pièces dont il avait besoin et créer un nouveau cœur. Il avait dû réétablir la connexion de JARVIS avec la Tour Stark également, arrivé à un certain point. Mais il était toujours de ceux à braver le destin, et de ce fait il n'avait eu aucun srcupule à commander l'équipement nécessaire à l'étranger au lieu de décortiquer ce dont il avait besoin à partir de ce qui restait de son atelier. Et puis, le seul endroit disponible au Quartier Général des Avengers manquait de matériaux pour l'exploitation de l'élément depuis que ça avait été plus ou moins converti en le laboratoire et la maison permanents de Bruce, et il ne serait définitivement pas celui qui dérangerait la stabilité et la paix que le docteur torturé avait enfin trouvées. Il s'était lui-même avancé sur une corde raide qui pourrait soit le mener à sa fin, soit à un autre sauvetage de dernière minute, et personne d'autre que Pepper n'était au courant. C'était juste dans sa nature, de flirter avec la mort, et elle le savait. Et parce qu'elle avait toujours raison, ça voulait dire pas de fêtes, pas d'armure d'Iron Man, pas de fun pour Tony Stark. Tout l'argent du monde et son ennui commençait déjà à le rendre fou.

Et puis, deux jours auparavant, Steve l'avait approché avec la nouvelle que Thor avait ramené Loki sur Terre, après avoir purgé sa longue peine de prison sur Asgard. Placé en quarantaine dans la nouvelle base du SHIELD dès son premier pas sur leur sol, le Dieu de la Malice avait été placé dans une cellule transparente très similaire à celle qui l'avait contenu auparavant, le coupant complètement de son frère. SHIELD ne faisait rien d'autre que d'inciter Loki à s'échapper, lui présentant une carrotte que Loki avait, jusqu'à présent, refusé de voir, et celui qui avait été une fois l'ennemi des Avengers était resté calme la première semaine de son séjour, ne proposant rien, ne demandant rien, se contentant juste de fixer intensément les caméras surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements. En prenant connaissance de la nouvelle, une étrange résolution avait vu le jour dans sa tête, peut-être en raison de sa mort imminente, peut-être à cause de son ennui, mais c'était devenu une démangeaison qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Une chance d'embêter le mytificateur déchu ? L'opportunité avait été trop belle pour que Tony la laisse passer.

Ainsi était-il, agitant joyeusement un journal sous le nez du Dieu de la Malice lui-même, ce dernier le regardant du coin le plus éloigné, l'air peu impressionné.

« -Je suppose que je devrais être davantage surpris de vous voir, Stark, dit sèchement Loki. »

Tony s'arrêta juste à deux pas de la vitre de sa cage et rit alors que le dieu fronçait les sourcils.

« -Venu pour exulter, je présume ?

-Oh le joli petit rayon de soleil que tu es, fit-il en secouant la tête, toujours souriant largement. Peut-être que je voulais juste te faire l'honneur de mon beau minois.

-J'essaierai de contenir mon excitation, déclara Loki en roulant des yeux. »

L'humour sec était rafraîchissant et presque nostalgique à entendre, et Tony ne put s'empêcher de lâcher de nouveau un rire pendant qu'il s'installait prudemment sur la passerelle, son dos pressé contre la rambarde. Les yeux verts de Loki se plissèrent de suspicion alors qu'il trouvait une position confortable, la mâchoire tendue et contractée d'irritation. Oh oui, ça avait définitivement été une putain d'idée géniale, les muscles et les os endoloris mis à part. Il aurait juste à apporter une chaise la prochaine fois.

« -T'as l'air pas mal déphasé, évalua Tony en donnant un rapide coup d'œil à Loki. »

Il avait l'air plus mince sans toute cette armure flashy, et plus pâle aussi, sa peau étant presque d'un blanc malade, le couleur contrastant violemment avec la modeste tunique verte qu'il portait. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en vrilles raides autour de son visage et dans son cou, et des cercles sombres entouraient ses yeux jusque dans l'ombre de ses pommettes émaciées. Il y avait des bleus gris et violets autour de son cou et de ses poignets, facilement cachés par une inclinaison de la tête ou un mouvement de vêtement. Tout en Loki semblait moins ouvert qu'avant, plus contenu, mais en quelque sorte toujours sauvage et indomptable. Sa présence même emplissait l'intégralité de la cage de verre à l'instar d'un brouillard imminent, l'air autour de lui chargé de magie et d'émotion réprimée. Tony fit claquer sa langue et ouvrit le journal pour masquer son intérêt, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de se divertir.

« -Ca fait combien de temps ? Deux ans ?

-Un an, trois cent cinquante-sept jours, et ce matin je présume, d'après votre calendrier. »

Loki ne perdait pas de temps, pas vrai ? Tony sourit dans son papier, sifflant bruyamment.

« -Et il a compté les jours. Aw, je t'ai manqué à ce point ? »

Il pouvait voir l'outrage s'épanouir en rouge sur le visage de Loki avant qu'il ne se détourne obstinément. C'était un peu étrange que l'hameçon n'ait pas été immédiatement mordu, considérant que c'était Loki, mais Tony laissa passer, autorisant le dieu à prendre son temps. Au moins il n'avait plus l'air d'un mort-vivant.

« -Au contraire, soupira Loki au bout d'un moment, l'ombre d'un sourire s'insinuant sur ses lèvres. Je me suis tellement réjoui de ne pas avoir à supporter vos jacassements stupides que j'ai compté les jours de notre séparation avec un plaisir sans pareil. »

Une pincée de sarcasme était mieux qu'aucune. Tony le gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de tourner la page, la brassant aussi bruyamment qu'il le pouvait. L'attention de Loki se fixa sur le papier et il s'extrait lentement de son coin, ses pas silencieux et laborieux comme si chaque élongation de ses jambes lui coûtait. Il se dirigea vers Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout, à une distance égale de la vitre entre eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors que ses yeux ratissaient la première page.

« -T'as entendu à propos de ton pote Fatalis ? lui demanda Tony, étirant son cou pour regarder attentivement la photo de la Tour Stark avec Hulk accroché à l'une des fenêtres, Von Fatalis réduit en charpie dans son poing. »

Loki se renfrogna à l'utilisation du mot « pote » mais haussa une épaule en guise de réponse, n'en ayant cure.

« -Victor a été assez idiot pour enrager la créature, dit simplement Loki comme s'il parlait de la météo. Qu'elle soit parvenue à le mener à sa perte était inévitable. »

Tony s'y était attendu. Loki pouvait être un enfoiré indifférent s'il le voulait, et il n'y avait clairement aucun sens de camaraderie entre le dieu et le scélérat. Il retourna le journal, scannant la section BD avec une concentration feinte.

« -Est-ce mon frère qui vous a envoyé ? lui demanda Loki après quelques instants, et lorsque Tony se tourna vers lui, il fut surpris de découvrir l'homme allongé sur le dos, les jambes repliées vers le haut, ses longs doigts tapant des rythmes distraits sur ses côtes, observant le plafond d'une expression ennuyée. »

Donc Thor était parvenu à récupérer son statut fraternel hein ? Qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé au juste sur Asgard bordel ?

D'après l'angle qu'il avait, Tony avait une meilleure vue des bleus qui s'enroulaient autour de la gorge de Loki. Peut-être avait-il été forcé de porter un collier et des chaînes ? Cette pensée était à la fois plaisante et inquiétante. Tony força ses yeux à revenir au visage de Loki.

« -Non il m'a pas envoyé, même si je suis sûr qu'il est désolé pour, tu sais…te faire arrêter et te jeter dans une cage, fit-il remarquer, jetant un œil au cube. »

Il y avait une petite trappe qui n'était pas là avant à droite du panneau avant. Cela ressemblait à une fente de boîte postale.

« -Il pensait pas que le SHIELD serait aussi méchant avec toi. »

Loki eut une exclamation moqueuse à ça, un son aérien qui contenait presque un rire.

« -Thor est naïf. Il ne peut juste pas comprendre que les autres ne partagent pas sa dévotion et sa…foi, en moi.

-Donne-lui une pause tu veux ? souffla Tony en secouant la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air condescendant même s'il souriait comme un abruti lorsque Loki bougea lentement pour croiser son regard. C'pas sa faute s'il aime tes fesses impitoyables. »

Loki n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose à répondre à ça, clignant rapidement des yeux alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« -…mon postérieur n'a rien à voir avec… »

Puis il s'arrêta, comprenant enfin, et se renfrogna en regardant Tony lorsque celui-ci grogna, moqueur.

« -Charmant, cracha Loki, se remettant à fixer le plafond d'un air déterminé.

-C'est connu dans le milieu, sourit Tony. »

Il plia le journal et le jeta sur le côté, observant l'autre avec curiosité. Si Loki remarqua sa fixation, il n'y fit pas attention, ses yeux se fermant alors que ses jambes glissaient, l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient complètement écartées sur le sol. Il lâcha un souffle douloureux durant le mouvement, mais autrement il demeura immobile, perdu dans quelque ailleurs que Tony ne pouvait voir.

« -…pourquoi êtes-vous là, Stark ? demanda Loki, et sa voix était basse cette fois, fatiguée et rauque, parsemée de fantômes. Certainement ce n'était pas pour m'irriter par la parole ?

-Pourquoi ? Ca marche ? »

Le regard noir de Loki était assez ardent pour brûler à travers son pull, mais Tony se contenta d'un sourire narquois, content d'avoir touché une corde sensible. Irriter un dieu n'était pas quelque chose que chacun pouvait faire tous les jours, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un dieu ayant causé autant d'ennuis que celui-là.

« -Stark, souffla l'autre, mais il n'y avait aucune chaleur, juste une grande fatigue qui disait à Tony qu'il se lassait rapidement de leur conversation.

-J'ai besoin d'une raison pour te voir ? »

Tony lissa son pantalon, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« -Comment tu peux savoir si je suis pas là juste parce que je le veux ? Peut-être que j'avais rien de mieux à faire. Peut-être que je voulais te voir. Sans aucune raison. »

Encore une fois, il avait réduit Loki au silence. Ca devait être un nouveau record ou un truc du genre. Des yeux émeraude assombris de douleur et de quelque chose d'hanté s'insinuèrent en lui, mesurant la vérité de sa déclaration, réfléchissant à ses mots, aiguisés de contemplation.

« -Ou peut-être que je voulais vraiment juste t'honorer de mon beau minois. Je veux dire, allez…après deux ans, tu dois être en manque. »

Et finalement, un rire. Ce n'était rien d'autre que quelques bouffées d'air tranchantes, mais le sourire qui accompagnait le son était de guingois et illuminait le visage de Loki, ne serait-ce que juste pour un instant. Ses yeux brillaient dans la lumière blanche, la peau se plissant au-dessus de ses joues. C'était le premier aperçu de l'ancien Loki, étrangement joyeux, qu'il avait été une fois, et Tony ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu fier d'avoir apporté un petit rayon de lumière sur les ombres de sa peau.

« -Vous êtes un homme étrange, Anthony Stark, loua Loki, ses sourcils se fronçant bizarrement. Changerez-vous jamais ?

-Nah, dit Tony en se levant, grognant bruyamment alors qu'il étirait ses muscles endoloris, grimaçant lorsque ses os crièrent, une douleur sourde explosant derrière ses paupières. »

Oh oui, une chaise était définitivement une obligation la prochaine fois, au moins jusqu'à ce que ses blessures guérissent.

« -Tu t'ennuierais. »

Puis avec un sourire, il plia de nouveau le journal correctement et le glissa à travers la fente dans la vitre, faisant un petit salut avant de s'en aller.

« -Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, lança-t-il de sa meilleure voix chantante, agitant la main par-dessus son épaule. »

Loki ne répondit pas, mais c'était pas grave.

Il y avait toujours demain.

* * *

« -Ca vous dérangerait pas de me dire ce que c'était que ce bordel là-dedans au juste ? »

Nick Fury fut sur lui à peine la porte se fermant dans un grincement derrière lui, étant bien trop épuisée pour fonctionner si tôt.

« -Oh, donc vous êtes réveillé. »

Un rapide coup d'œil au mur montra qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin. Fury ne donna pas de réponse mais son œil sombre brillait alors qu'il regardait fermement Tony, l'acculant contre le mur le plus proche.

« -Quoi ? fit moqueusement Tony, clignant des yeux. Oh allez, vraiment ? C'est un crime maintenant de parler à quelqu'un ?

-Ca le pourrait lorsque ce quelqu'un est Loki Laufeyson. »

Tony fronça les sourcils à ça, roulant des yeux, et fit un pas de côté pour contourner Fury, se dirigeant droit vers la machine à café contre le mur opposé.

« -Retenez vos collants trop grands, grogna-t-il en se servant une tasse généreuse et buvant une longue gorgée. Si c'était vraiment grave, alors peut-être que vos agents de sécurité auraient dû faire du meilleur boulot en m'empêchant d'entrer. »

Il offrit une tasse à Fury, mais la reposa lorsque l'autre homme se renfrogna.

« -A quoi pensez-vous Stark ?

-A quoi je pense ? »

Tony le considéra d'un air incrédule.

« -Je viens pour dire bonjour à un super méchant en cage et soudainement je suis celui qui ferait des trucs en douce ? Vous êtes celui qui fait tout pour inciter Loki à essayer de s'échapper, juste pour avoir une excuse et l'exiler de la Terre pour toujours. Mais allez-y. Dites-moi en quoi j'ai merdé en parlant au type. Qui sait ? Peut-être que je peux l'emmerder tellement qu'il renoncerait à –comment ils l'appellent ? Midgard ?- ouais. Il renoncerait à Midgard. Et encore une fois j'aurais fait votre boulot pour vous. »

Jeu. Set. Et match.

Fury pouvait seulement rester devant lui, bouche bée, alors qu'il prenait béatement une lampée de son propre café. Une réplique furieuse était sans doute au bout de sa langue, ses pas s'accélérant pour rattraper Tony, lorsqu'une forme énorme le devança. La tasse de Tony vola alors qu'une paire de bras écrasante l'enveloppait, le soulevant aisément du sol pour le plaquer contre un torse nu. Un rire tapageur atteignit ses oreilles et soudainement il fut retourné, des cheveux blonds humides lui fouettant violemment le visage.

« -Thor ! Thor –bordel…THOR ! »

Le dieu du tonnerre rit encore plus fort, si c'était possible, secouant Tony avec la force de sa gaieté. Il arrêta de faire tournoyer Tony au bout d'un moment, lui permettant de reprendre ses repères, bien que respirer devenait difficile alors que Thor le serrait fort contre lui, son corps hurlant en réponse.

« -Thor non. Vilain Thor ! haleta Tony, désespéré. »

Purée, c'était juste un peu trop tôt pour ça. Des sorciers sarcastiques, nickel. Il pouvait gérer, aucun problème. Des seigneurs de guerre dieu du tonnerre tarés, à moitié nus, et complexés par leur petit frère ? Non, juste…non. Pas sans avoir au moins ingurgité trois verres en premier, et ça allait pas arriver de sitôt.

« -Pose Tony. Tony veut descendre. Gentiment maintenant, je suis délicat tu t'souviens ? Gentiment…bon garçon. »

Thor le reposa –ou plutôt le lâcha, si la sensation cuisante dans ses pieds était une moindre indication- et prit le visage de Tony dans ses larges mains avant qu'il ne puisse trébucher hors de portée, ses paumes rugueuses plissant ses lèvres. Il venait juste de sortir de la douche d'après sa dégaine, son pantalon enfilé de manière désordonnée et dangereusement sur le point de glisser. Thor n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer, fixant Tony par au-dessus comme s'il ne le voyait convenablement que pour la toute première fois.

« -Tony Stark, rit-il, aux anges, ses yeux bleus dansant la sarabande. Comment dans tout Midgard as-tu fait cela ?

-Comment j'ai fait quoi ? força Tony entre ses dents, commençant à être agacé. »

Il s'était attendu à un contrecoup, mais sérieusement, tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de plus ou moins initier un combat de sarcasme avec le mystificateur le plus célèbre de la planète et possiblement de l'univers. Toutes choses considérées, ils devraient questionner sa stupidité et sa raison. Pourquoi tout le monde commençait à se comporter comme s'il avait accompli une forme de trahison ou de…miracle ?

« -Mon frère…tu l'as fait parler, et Thor rit de nouveau, l'intégralité de son visage s'illuminant comme le soleil. Loki a juré d'ignorer tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré, mais toi, Homme de Métal, tu n'es pas seulement parvenu à le faire parler, tu l'as fait sourire. »

Donc, Loki s'était résolu à traiter tout le monde avec indifférence hein ? Voilà pourquoi Fury avait flippé. Quelle pensée divertissante. Thor attira Tony dans un autre câlin, éparpillant ses pensées, le dieu du tonnerre riant et secoué d'un bonheur irrésistible. Tony ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, frappant l'épaule de Thor d'un air gêné avec sa bonne main, grimaçant lorsque ses blessures se réveillèrent.

« -C'est génial mon grand. Chuis content d'avoir…aidé. »

C'était bizarre de dire ça, puisque toute la visite avec Loki avait été entièrement au service de son ego. Et la façon dont Thor le regardait, à savoir, comme s'il était un dieu sur terre, le faisait se sentir légèrement comme un enfoiré digne de ce nom. Il détourna le regard, toussant dans sa manche alors qu'il était enfin libéré et se baissa pour récupérer sa tasse de café.

« -Ah, mes excuses, dit rapidement Thor, bien qu'avec la taille de ce sourire, il n'avait pas l'air très désolé. »

* * *

Tony fourragea dans ses commodes aux Quartiers Généraux, riant de triomphe lorsqu'il tomba sur deux disques. Il les laissa tomber par terre, acquiesçant alors qu'ils se brisaient facilement en les formes qu'il attendait. Il attrapa son pull et glissa les disques dans les poches, se dirigeant vers le lit jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration le frappe et qu'il emprunte une limousine pour retourner à la Tour Stark.

Il ne dormit pas du tout cette nuit, mais ça valait le coup.

* * *

« -Bonjour Rayon d'Etoile, fit Tony avec un sourire narquois en s'approchant de la cage, une boîte de donuts à la main, un sac à dos jeté sur l'épaule. »

Loki tourna lentement la tête pour le considérer depuis sa place, étalé sur le sol. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé le moins du monde, et Tony n'aurait pas été surpris que cela soit le cas. Son regard pouvait congeler l'Enfer mais Tony se contenta de rire de lui, inclinant sa tête lorsqu'il fut à deux pas de la vitre, posant son sac.

« -La Terre dit bonjour…oh, je suppose que ça serait Midgard hein ?

-Que pourriez-vous possiblement vouloir maintenant ? grogna Loki, soupirant de mécontentement. Sans compter à une heure aussi peu raisonnable.

-C'est seulement pour toi bébé, rit Tony, se débattant avec la boîte. »

Il en sortit un donut allongé au chocolat et sourit largement.

« -Pas différent d'hier, alors debout et mange-les, Loki. C'est l'heure du p'tit déj. »

Loki le regarda comme s'il venait juste de s'extirper d'une fosse de goudron.

« -Je m'en passerai.

-Oh non, insista Tony, pressant la boîte contre la vitre. Personne dit non à des donuts.

-Je pense l'avoir juste fait.

-Je pense que t'es un emmerdeur, mais ça m'empêche pas de faire ça. »

Et avec un souffle négligent, il glissa la boîte à travers la fente, souriant lorsqu'elle atteignit le sol dans un grand claquement. Loki grimaça au son, foudroyant l'offensant objet du regard, mais ne prenant pas la peine de bouger pour récupérer la pâtisserie à l'intérieur. Eh bien, au moins personne ne pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé de nourrir le dieu captif.

Enfournant le donut dans sa bouche, Tony attrapa un des disques dans sa poche et le laissa tomber par terre. Cela se transforma immédiatement en une petite mais solide chaise, et il gratifia Loki de son meilleur regarde-ce-que-j'ai-fait-sois-pas-jaloux haussement de sourcil qui fit rouler ces yeux aigus. Il réprima l'impulsion puérile de tirer la langue –une impulsion parfaitement contournée, puisque ça aurait éjecté le donut hors de sa bouche- et glissa l'autre disque à travers la fente où il devint une petite chaise également.

« -Midgard dit bonjour, alors bouge tes fesses de paresseux et viens saluer le soleil. »

Tony s'installa dans sa chaise, acquiesçant d'un air appréciateur alors qu'il savourait le donut sur sa langue. Il soutint le regard de Loki, se penchant odieusement en avant en attendant que Loki se lève. Loki prit le temps de le gratifier d'un regard meurtrier avant de réaliser que Tony n'allait probablement pas le laisser tranquille. Avec un soupir douloureux, le dieu se redressa, observant la chaise et la boîte avec dédain. Juste pour l'agacer, Tony rapprocha un peu sa chaise, laissant les pieds gratter et crisser contre le sol. Puis, alors qu'il finissait son donut, il se pencha en arrière et s'étira, croisant ses chevilles. Le bout de ses bottes se pressa contre la cage.

« -Oh ouais, ça c'est bon, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, ses yeux se fermant de satisfaction alors qu'il s'enfonçait davantage dans son siège. »

Une option bien meilleure que le sol en béton. Il pouvait faire une sieste là, c'était tellement agréable. Il entendit un léger reniflement et le bruit caractéristique de la chaise étant prudemment placée avant de jeter un œil à travers une paupière pour voir Loki s'installer lui-même lentement sur le siège, ses longues jambes se pliant aisément vers la vitre. Ses bottes s'alignèrent avec le côté de celles de Tony comme un cadre photo brisé.

« -Pour quelqu'un si impatient de saluer le matin, vous avez l'air bien plus intéressé par le sommeil. »

Le ton hautain fit sourire Tony, et il ouvrit les yeux, notant avec une pincée de fierté que Loki ouvrait prudemment la boîte de donuts, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un serpent ou une créature du même accabit en jaillisse.

« -T'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas laissé Fury le piéger ou un truc du genre, assura-t-il, passant ses mains derrière sa tête. Et j'ai pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures maintenant, merci beaucoup. »

L'expression de Loki se pinça à peine, mais il ouvrit la boîte sans un mot de plus et en retira le donut rond et luisant, le regardant intensément.

« -Qu'est-ce ? lui demanda Loki, son ton sérieux.

-C'est le « o » dans « orgasme », répondit Tony tout aussi sérieusement. Un paradis sucré pour ta bouche. »

Loki n'en semblait pas très convaincu, aussi Tony le gratifia d'un clin d'œil, arborant son expression la plus séductrice. Il écarta largement les mains.

« -Fais-moi confiance. »

Et Loki en prit une bouchée.

C'était vraiment génial de voir comment un peu de sucre pouvait affecter quelqu'un. Cela avait surpris Loki, complètement, et ses yeux se plissèrent sous le choc, sa bouche tremblotante. Il ne sourit pas vraiment, mais il y avait une authentique délectation sur son visage qui s'était déclarée aux abonnées absentes jusqu'à maintenant, et il mangea la gâterie lentement, savourant chaque bouchée. Tony se tapota mentalement le dos. Donut au glaçage luisant. Succès inattendu.

N'osant pas ruiner le moment inestimable qu'était Loki en train de baver sur un Krispy Kreme, Tony demeura aussi silencieux que possible, se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de rouler de rire sur le sol. Oh, si seulement il pouvait voir les têtes de Thor et de Fury là maintenant. Ils étaient probablement en train de recracher leur pop-corn dans la salle de visionnage en voyant ça. Reniflant pour lui-même, Tony attendit pendant que Loki suçait les dernières traces sur ses doigts, rendant le geste élégant en quelque sorte, avant de se pencher en avant pour regarder le dieu.

« -Thor m'a dit que tu avais décidé d'ignorer tout le monde, lui dit Tony. Alors pourquoi me parler ? »

Les lèvres de Loki s'affaissèrent, quelque chose de sombre brillant dans ses yeux.

« -Parce que contrairement à vous, tout le monde finit par abandonner l'idée d'essayer de m'atteindre. Vous cependant, parlerez simplement pour entendre votre propre voix. Ne pas parler me rendrait sujet à votre babillage inutile durant des heures. Au moins, en répondant, j'épargne à ma personne une conversation de basse extraction. »

Le sourcil de Tony se haussa à ça, et Loki soupira, secouant la tête avant que Tony ne parte dans une tangente égocentrique.

« -Nous pouvons avoir été ennemis, mais je n'ai jamais douté de l'étendue de votre intelligence. »

C'était étrangement touchant, même s'il savait que ça aurait pu facilement être un beau mensonge. C'était le Menteur après tout. Mais quand même, Tony laissa ses mots se dissoudre entre eux et tendit le bras vers son sac, attrapant le volume à l'intérieur. Il avait passé toute la nuit à chercher ce livre dans sa bibliothèque, et cela avait été caché à l'intérieur d'un coin depuis longtemps oublié. Il sourit à la perspective de lire à voix haute au Dieu de la Malice méconnaissant.

« -Tu reconnais ça ? fit-il en en montrant le large livre, captant l'attention de Loki. »

Ses yeux parcoururent la couverture, une intelligence et une curiosité avides élevant l'émeraude profond en une nuance bien plus prononcée.

« -L'Edda Poétique ?

-Ces mots me sont connus, admit lentement Loki, les sourcils froncés. Mais je n'arrive pas à situer ce titre. »

Tony eut un large sourire victorieux. Oh, ça allait être fun.

« -Ceci, mon cher compagnon, est l'histoire de toi et de ton frère comme elle a été racontée par les ancêtres de mon peuple. »

Le regard surpris de Loki ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui était juste sur le point de se passer, une mine sombre et renfrognée faisant apparaître des ombres dures sur son visage alors que Tony tournait les pages avec son pouce, essayant de trouver l'histoire parfaite pour commencer.

« -Ainsi vous souhaitez vous entendre parler après tout, siffla Loki, la voix plate et frappant ce ton bas que Tony avait entendu la nuit précédente. Si vous vouliez simplement une chance de vous élever, vous n'aviez pas besoin de rechercher ma compagnie.

-Oh allez Loki, fit Tony en roulant des yeux. Arrête de faire l'enfoiré dramatique. Autant j'adore le son de ma voix, autant j'ai deviné que tu devais être curieux de voir comment nous Midgardiens voyons le grand Dieu de la Malice. Mais hey… »

Il changea de tactique, étalant le livre complètement ouvert sur ses genoux, le soulevant dans ses mains.

« -…si t'es pas intéressé, je peux juste m'asseoir là et le lire pour moi-même. Qui sait, peut-être que je trouverai quelque chose qui plairait à Thor. »

Quelque chose de dangereux traversa le visage de Loki, une ombre aussi rapide qu'un oiseau volant au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Tony était presque certain de l'avoir imaginé, mais alors la chaise de Loki crissa lorsqu'il se relevait d'un centimètre, le regard brûlant. Il ne servait à rien de nier l'intérêt brillant profondément à l'intérieur, et Tony se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se garder de ricaner.

« -Lisez-le pour moi alors Stark, si cela vous fait tellement plaisir. »

Et alors, avec un léger sourire, Tony commença.

Il lut les mythes variés des Anciens dieux Nordiques, observant secrètement Loki par-dessus le sommet du livre pour capter la moindre réaction du dieu. Bien qu'il était gratifiant de voir Loki sourire d'un air perplexe durant quelques-unes des histoires, Tony regardait parce qu'il voulait savoir quels mythes étaient actuellement vrais, quelles histoires appartenaient à celle que Loki avait désespérément essayé d'enterrer. Il savait que les questions directes seraient soit ignorées, soit négociées avec ses propres secrets personnels, mais dans ce livre, avec les légendes mêmes des frères aménagées, il était de loin beaucoup plus facile de découvrir quels contes étaient la vérité et lesquels s'avéraient être des fables en regardant les changements sur le visage de Loki.

Loki ne révéla que quelques histoires secrètes, une parce qu'il ne put empêcher le sourire de se former pendant que Tony lui lisait Þrymskviða. Tony lui-même avait à peine été en mesure de lire tout court à travers ses ricanements alors qu'il contait les déboires de Thor s'habillant comme la déesse Freyja pour récupérer son marteau volé par le Jotun Þrymr, Loki lui-même habillé en sa servante. Loki avait été bien plus efficace dans son déguisement, et avait été forcé de couvrir Thor parce que le dieu du tonnerre, les mains baissées, faisait juste la pire femme du monde.

« -T'es sérieux ? pouffa Tony, jetant un œil à la caméra la plus proche après avoir lu à propos de Loki sauvant les fesses de Thor en trouvant une excuse pour couvrir ses horribles manières de dame, et il craqua en imaginant à quoi devait ressembler la tête de Thor en ce moment, alors que, sans doute, il écoutait. »

Loki lui-même semblait bien plus amusé que Tony ne l'ait jamais vu sur ce nouveau lui, une lueur d'ancienne adoration pour l'amusement, légèrement maniaque, du pur Dieu de la Malice brillant au travers.

« -J'en ai peur, fut tout ce que Loki parvint à sortir entre les éclats de rire sonores de Tony.

-Oh mon dieu, il va jamais cesser de m'entendre.

-Je prie que non. »

L'humour fut refroidi une fois que Tony retourna quelques pages en arrière, tombant sur la fin de la Lokasenna. La tension était palpable alors qu'il lisait les insultes dont Loki abreuvait les autres dieux, la longue liste des offensives qu'il avait accumulées avant que Thor n'eût été forcé d'intervenir, l'enchaînant à un rocher pendant qu'un grand serpent, enroulé au-dessus de sa tête, faisait couler son poison sur la poitrine de Loki, le brûlant d'un feu blanc insupportable. Le silence de Loki incita Tony à le regarder prudemment, cherchant le moindre signe, le moindre tressaillement ou regard qui prouverait l'authenticité de cette histoire. Ses entrailles se tordirent alors qu'il étudiait le visage de Loki, mais le dieu ne trahit rien, ne bougeant pas, se contentant de le fixer, absorbant ses mots.

La mâchoire du dieu était fermement serrée, assez durement pour que ses dents soient à l'agonie. Chaque déglutissement était un éclair blanc coulant sur une gorge pâle, et si Tony regardait suffisamment attentivement, il pouvait voir les fantômes dans les yeux de Loki. Son estomac s'effondra à la réalisation.

Putain, Thor avait…

Non pas que Loki ne l'avait pas mérité, parce que ses crimes dans ce monde avaient été impitoyables et avaient frappés droit au cœur à chaque fois, mais être brûlé par du poison durant presque deux ans sous les ordres de son propre frère et de son père…

Avec des doigts tremblants, Tony tourna la page, se disant d'oublier la chose. Il avait ses propres démons à exorciser. Il n'était pas étranger à la trahison au niveau personnel. Il savait personnellement ce que ça faisait d'avaler ses propres émotions et d'enterrer son cœur. Il n'avait pas le droit de pointer du doigt et de juger qui que ce soit, aussi trouva-t-il rapidement une histoire plus fraternelle qui sortit l'atmosphère de la fosse dans laquelle elle était tombée, la rendant plus aigre-douce. Lorsque Tony se fut finalement vidé de ses forces et qu'il se leva pour partir, un non-dit sur le visage de Loki l'incita à se stopper, et il glissa le livre à travers la trappe dans la vitre.

« -Pour te distraire, dit-il simplement lorsque Loki le regarda, un feu étrange, intense dans les yeux, alors qu'il se levait pour bercer le livre dans ses mains, ses doigts en traçant chaque courbe. T'auras besoin de quelque chose pour remplir le silence jusqu'à demain. Je sais que c'est un pauvre substitut de moi, mais les mendiants ne peuvent pas choisir. »

Puis il remballa tout, et avec un salut final de la main et une promesse de davantage de donuts le lendemain, Tony tourna les talons et partit. Loki ne donna aucune réponse, perdu dans la couverture d'un livre contenant ses histoires, ses secrets lui étant gracieusement retournés sans un mot. Ce qui ressemblait à la magie de Loki ombrageait le moindre de ses pas, se faufilant autour de ses chevilles. Personne ne vint le harceler lorsqu'il quitta le bloc de la cellule et seul le silence le suivit jusque chez lui.

* * *

Cet après-midi, il se retrouva dans le laboratoire de Bruce, remplissant des récipients pendant que le chimiste préparait ses instruments. Tony n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais grâce à la destruction de son labo, Bruce ne pensa même pas à demander. Cela prit à Tony toute la journée pour compléter et toute la nuit pour trouver le parfait contenant. Pourquoi cela avait-il commencé à avoir tant d'importance, lui-même n'aurait su le dire. Mais quelque part, ça l'était d'autant plus.

La perspective de la mort semblait différente cette fois.

Cette fois, il n'était pas seul.

_**Fin de la Partie Un.**_

_**A Suivre…**_

* * *

Oui je sais, cela paraît quelque peu présomptueux de ma part de me lancer dans une nouvelle traduction alors que je m'occupe déjà de Bend Around the Wind, mais n'y voyez pas là un prétexte pour justifier mon rythme des plus ralentis…

Pour tout vous dire, cela fait un moment que je tenais à traduire cette fiction, et comme je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand va se finir Bend Around the Wind (je suis même pas sûre que l'auteur elle-même le sache), j'ai préféré ne pas me laisser freiner par la loi « une fiction à la fois », parce qu'à ce rythme, je traduirai rien d'autre avant un bon moment, alors qu'il y a vraiment des MERVEILLES (comme celle que vous avez sous les yeux là, si si) à faire découvrir au moyen de la traduction.

Cette fanfic, Just a Rose on a Star donc, s'inspire du Petit Prince (comme vous avez pu le constater au début), et contrairement à Bend Around the Wind, je sais que le prochain chapitre publié (le cinquième) sera le dernier, donc je n'ai pas les mêmes contraintes qu'avec Bend Around the Wind.

Aussi je préfère vous prévenir de suite, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois aussi rapide que pour Bend Around the Wind, parce que les chapitres de Just a Rose on a Star sont MONSTRUEUSEMENT LONGS (28 pages pour le dernier en date), aussi je préfère prendre mon temps histoire de ne pas bâcler la chose, car c'est une fiction qui m'a littéralement fait fondre…ah oui, une dernière chose : c'est un rating T, donc pour ceux qui s'attendent à des scènes croustillantes comme dans Bend Around the Wind, vous allez être déçus.

Voilà, sur ce, j'espère que cette première partie vous aura au moins intrigués, à défaut d'avoir piqué définitivement votre intérêt ^^

On se retrouve pour la seconde partie de toute façon !


	2. Partie II

**Just a Rose on a Star**

* * *

**Partie 2**

_« Il me fallut longtemps pour comprendre d'où il venait. Le petit prince, qui me posait beaucoup de questions, ne semblait jamais entendre les miennes. Ce sont des mots prononcés par hasard qui, peu à peu, m'ont tout révélé. […]_

_Et j'étais fier de lui apprendre que je volais. Alors il s'écria :_

_« -Comment ! Tu es tombé du ciel !_

_-Oui, fis-je modestement._

_-Ah ! Ça c'est drôle… »_

_Et le petit prince eut un très joli éclat de rire qui m'irrita beaucoup. Je désire que l'on prenne mes malheurs au sérieux. Puis il ajouta :_

_« -Alors, toi aussi tu viens du ciel ! De quelle planète es-tu ? »_

_~Le Petit Prince_

* * *

« -Lève-toi et marche, Belle au Bois Dormant, fit Tony d'un ton narquois en entrant, riant lorsque Loki lui lança un regard noir avant de détourner la tête, ayant clairement l'intention de l'ignorer. »

Il était toujours assis dans la petite chaise, les pieds contre la vitre, l'Edda Poétique ouverte dans ses mains. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la page qu'il était en train de lire et de temps à autre ses doigts se soulevaient pour caresser gentiment le papier, avec émerveillement, d'innombrables émotions vacillant sur son visage comme la lumière d'une bougie.

C'était lui faire la tête ou Tony ne s'y connaissait pas, mais il haussa les épaules, glissant la boîte de donuts jumeaux à travers la fente afin qu'ils soient à la disposition du bon plaisir de Loki. Donc, d'anciens textes Nordiques l'emportaient sur un milliardaire canon avec des bonbons. Il supposa qu'il devait se sentir insulté, mais considérant que c'était Loki, il convint du fait qu'il devait être flatté à la place, puisque c'était le livre de son arrière grand-mère qui captivait le dieu.

Et puis, c'était pas comme si les histoires ne l'intéressaient pas non plus.

« -Eh bien bonjour à toi aussi, ironisa-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse. »

Loki parlerait s'il le voulait, et s'il ne le voulait pas, alors il pourrait juste prétendre l'ignorer pendant que Tony ferait de son mieux pour le rendre dingue. Tony s'assit sur sa petite chaise, observant le livre. C'était une vieille chose, allant vers les cent ans si ses maths étaient correctes (ce qui était toujours le cas). Son arrière-grand-mère l'avait acheté avant la Première Guerre Mondiale, son amour de la mythologie et de l'art inégalé dans toute sa famille. Il était connu que les hommes Stark étaient attachés à la science, mais ils avaient tendance à avoir un faible pour les types artistiques, si les femmes qu'ils avaient épousé ces trois dernières générations étaient une indication.

Tout au long de l'ouvrage, son arrière-grand-mère avait ajouté ses propres illustrations des créatures mythiques et des personnages, et avait également glissé les impressions d'interprétations professionnelles entre les pages. Tony ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'agissait de son art que Loki touchait avec autant de révérence. Pouvait-il voir les guerres auxquelles ce livre avait survécu ? Pouvait-il voir ce que ce livre avait vu ? C'était une idée tellement bizarre, mais regarder le dieu tracer les bordures de l'ouvrage était comme assister à une conversation entre deux êtres anciens qui s'étaient finalement trouvés, deux vieux amis se revoyant après une longue séparation. Cela faisait presque mal de regarder.

Fouillant dans son sac, il chercha l'autre livre de la collection de son arrière-grand-mère et la fratrie non-assortie de l'Edda Poétique. L'Edda Prosaïque qu'elle avait tant aimé était plus vieille d'au moins un quart de siècle. Elle était allée en Islande spécifiquement pour une impression spéciale et l'avait conservée précieusement. Il le savait, parce que cela avait été la partie de la bibliothèque la mieux protégée dans l'étagère secrète dont il avait jusqu'alors oublié l'existence. C'était tout en islandais, le langage le plus proche de l'Ancien Nordique déchu, et l'art de son arrière-grand-mère en honorait également de nombreuses pages. Sa grand-mère, une autre historienne talentueuse, avait également ajouté sa pierre à l'édifice, ayant traduit avec soin les mots en anglais via une machine à écrire, le papier plus épais précautionneusement placé avec chacune des histoires correspondantes. Elle l'avait relié également, attachant l'ensemble dans une épaisse couverture de cuir dont les coins commençaient à peine à s'arrondir.

Tony n'était pas bon avec les livres, vraiment. Il avait cessé de s'en soucier après l'université, et la technologie avait comblé le fossé. Lire un fouillis de mots ne l'avait jamais attiré le moins du monde. Les deux derniers jours avaient inclu plus de temps de lecture qu'il n'en avait jamais eu depuis la remise des diplômes. Il y avait juste quelque chose à propos de Loki qui le faisait se tourner vers les livres pour y chercher des réponses, qui tourmentait son esprit si désespérément vers les mots écrits, comme si les histoires révèleraient le passé dissimulé et les secrets que cachait si bien son sourire vide.

Injuste peut-être, car Loki n'avait pas demandé à Tony de commencer à lui lire à voix haute toutes ses infortunes, réelles ou non, mais encore une fois, le dieu n'avait qu'à demander un journal ou un magazine pour découvrir tout ce qu'il voulait à propos de Tony Stark. Mettez-le sur le compte de la curiosité, mais depuis qu'ils ne passaient plus leur temps à essayer de s'entretuer, un sérieux besoin de savoir l'avait emporté là où la peur et l'adrénaline avaient une fois siégé.

Loki ne porta pas attention au livre lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, bien trop immersé dans son histoire, et Tony se contenta d'hausser les épaules, retournant son attention sur les pages. Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de parcourir l'ouvrage, et il ne put retenir l'intérêt qu'il ressentit alors qu'il en tournait les pages, recherchant la moindre mention de Loki. C'était une chose massive, avec un prologue et trois livres séparés qui contenaient chacun des quantités conséquentes de chapitres, aussi cela prit un moment. Le Gylfaginning lui accorda la meilleure chance, et il le survola après la mention du nom de Loki dans le vingtième chapitre, un rictus incrédule s'étalant sur son visage alors qu'il poursuivait sa lecture.

Finalement, le silence fut de trop, et il ne put empêcher les mots de sortir au moment où sa bouche s'ouvrit.

« -T'as des enfants ? »

La réaction fut immédiate. Les yeux de Loki brillèrent dangereusement, l'expression sévère lorsqu'il fit croiser leurs regards pour la première fois ce matin. Il devint aussi blanc que la neige, la mâchoire tendue, fatigué et défiant alors qu'il fermait lentement, très, très lentement, son livre. C'était comme regarder des camaux s'élever sur un loup en cage, sa magie s'hérissant et faisant des étincelles dans l'air entre eux. Trois petits mots et Tony avait déclenché le mode maman-ours de Loki, ou du moins c'était ce dont ça avait l'air. Il essaya de ne pas sourire trop largement.

« -Eh bien, c'est un peut-être défini. »

Il tourna une autre page aussi nonchalamment que possible. Provoquer le mystificateur était plus divertissant comme jamais il ne l'aurait pensé, mais il savait que Loki craquerait ou se refermerait comme une huître s'il allait trop loin. Il voulait des réponses, mieux valait les obtenir de manière gentille. Tony fit semblant de lire les pages avant de les tourner, faisant bruisser le papier. Les mots lui donnaient les réponses qu'il cherchait, étalant les contes sauvages de Loki et de ses enfants, certains plus tragiques ou héroïques que d'autres. Sa gorge le démangeait, résistant à l'impulsion de lire à voix haute afin que les expressions de Loki puissent lui indiquer ce qui relevait de la vérité et ce qui relevait du mythe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Loki pour le voir assis, raide comme une planche, toujours sur la défensive, bien qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'Edda Prosaïque. Bien. Maintenant Tony pouvait enfin arriver quelque part.

« -Sinon…six gamins ? Ca doit faire du boulot. »

Il croisa les jambes pour mieux surélever le livre, se sentant durant un instant comme une sorte de thérapiste bibliothécaire…wow, ça sonnait juste bizarre. Il sourit d'une manière rassurante avant de se rapprocher, levant le livre haut de façon à ce que Loki puisse mieux voir.

« -Tu vas devoir m'aider avec les noms là, lui dit Tony, tapotant un doigt sur la page. Voyons ça…Fenrir, Hel, et… »

Il cligna des yeux à la lecture du nom.

« -Jörmun…gan…dr ? »

Il releva les yeux vers Loki, recherchant une sorte d'affirmation, et vit que son expression s'était embrumée, serrée et douloureuse. Jusque-là, tout était vrai. Il ne dit rien à propos de la prononciation de Tony et, avec un haussement d'épaules, Tony continua.

« -Puis y'a Nari et Narfi et… »

Il tourna quelques pages, les scannant rapidement.

« -…ah, et Sle…Sleip…nir… ?

-Sleipnir, murmura Loki doucement, la voix rauque et râpée alors que son regard se relevait lentement pour croiser celui de Tony. »

Il avait l'air meurtrier et défait, tout dans un même souffle, comme un feu vacillant aux frontières d'une tempête de neige, les articulations d'un blanc maladif alors qu'il agrippait fermement les rebords du volume. Tony se stoppa à cette vue, se demandant pour la première fois si peut-être il n'était pas en train de marcher sur une ligne qu'il ne devrait pas franchir, une frontière invisible mais tangible sur la pointe d'un couteau qui pouvait aisément les faire basculer par-dessus un bord qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il attendit quelques respirations, pesant ses options, absorbant le sérieux malaise dans la posture de Loki, les lignes menaçantes de ses yeux, avant de se radoucir, exhalant lentement.

« -T'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit tu sais, raisonna-t-il, se renfonçant dans sa chaise. Sache juste que, si tu dis rien, je considérerai comme vrai tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans…ce qui est plutôt flippant puisque ça dit que t'as eu des bébés trolls après avoir mangé un cœur frit. Alors, ça me semble pas mal de t'avertir. »

Ok, donc peut-être que le dernier n'était pas vrai. C'était l'Edda Poétique qui contenait cette histoire particulièrement grossière, mais Loki semblait l'avoir manquée durant sa session d'adoration littéraire et il avait l'air plutôt consterné. Tony rit, heureux que cela ne soit pas vrai. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été en mesure de regarder le dieu en face sans mourir de rire autrement.

« -Ouais, c'est c'que j'pensais aussi. »

Se redressant sur sa chaise, il revint aux premiers noms, aplanissant les pages.

« -Fenrir, Hel, et Jörmungandr…ça dit que tu les as eus avec une dame Jotun ? Quel scandale, coucher avec la race ennemie. »

Il fit remuer ses sourcils par-dessus le livre et Loki se renfrogna, détournant le regard.

« -Elle est venue à moi en tant qu'Asgardienne. Je n'avais aucune connaissance de son identité véritable, ni même de ses véritables intentions.

-Un coup d'un soir qui a mal tourné hein ? soupira Tony, acquiesçant. Je peux comprendre. »

Le sourire de Loki était plutôt amer, mais c'était tout de même un sourire. Il le lui rendit.

« -T'as eu des gamins en plus. Je parie que c'est passé tout seul.

-Vous ne pouvez même pas ne serait-ce que commencer à imaginer.

-Ah, pas besoin, fit-il remarquer, désignant le livre. »

Une légère exclamation moqueuse et Loki le foudroyait de nouveau du regard, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux qui n'était pas là avant.

« -Donc, ce livre peut vous révéler ce que le Père de Toute Chose a si ardemment tenté de cacher par honte ? lui demanda Loki, un défi sous-jacent liant ses mots. Avec une telle connaissance au bout de vos doigts, d'aucun peut se demander pourquoi vous prenez la peine de me faire en parler à la place.

-Peut-être que je veux entendre ta version, répliqua Tony d'un ton égal à celui de Loki avec un regard dur. Avec une telle opportunité d'être entendu, d'aucun se demanderait pourquoi je suis pas assis là à essayer de te clouer le bec.

-Pourquoi investir un tel intérêt en moi Stark ? s'emporta-t-il, plus proche de la frustration que Tony l'ait jamais vu. Qu'avez-vous à gagner de cette tentative ? Tout cela n'est-il pas qu'un caprice temporaire pour vous ? Un jeu délectable auquel jouer avec un ennemi déchu ? Je ne tolère pas d'être moqué.

-Je penchais plus pour la curiosité, offrit Tony en roulant des yeux. »

Le silence tomba entre eux, puis Loki l'observa attentivement, recherchant un mensonge. Durant un moment, cela donna l'impression que le dieu pouvait le percer complètement à jour. Il ressentit un pic de peur inexpliqué lorsque ce regard tomba délibérément sur sa poitrine, où la faible lueur du réacteur était visible. Loki semblait considérer l'offre cependant, bien que Tony se demandait juste ce qu'il aurait à livrer pour les réponses qu'il recherchait. Lentement, Loki rapprocha sa chaise de la vitre, sa tête s'inclinant pour avoir une vue plus large du livre. Il était évident qu'il était curieux également, et considérant sa réaction au premier volume, peut-être même encore plus que Tony.

« -Posez vos questions, soupira-t-il finalement, sa mâchoire se contractant. »

Tony n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

« -Est-ce que Fenrir ressemble vraiment à ça ? fut la première chose qui passa ses lèvres. »

Loki eut l'air complètement stupéfait par la force de son sérieux.

« -Par les Neuf Stark, parmi toutes les choses… »

Mais Tony retourna le livre et le pressa contre la vitre, le coupant. Il cligna des yeux un instant, prenant connaissance de l'image jetée à son visage avant que son expression ne s'assombrisse et qu'il se renfrogne avec une profonde furie.

« -Mon fils ne ressemble en rien à cette monstruosité, gronda Loki, outré. »

Tony regarda avec fascination le changement en lui, un feu d'une magnitude différente l'embrasant. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez le Dieu de la Malice avant, un instinct de protection s'élevant de lui comme les précipitations d'une chute d'eau, ou d'un volcan en éruption. Une fois encore il avait l'air meurtrier et ses yeux s'illuminèrent actuellement de magie durant quelques respirations. Les sourcils de Tony s'élevèrent à cette vue.

« -Huh, dit-il, passant à l'image d'après. Et Hel ? »

La réaction de Loki fut bien plus modérée alors qu'il observait la peinture.

« -Elle est similaire sous quelques aspects…mais bien plus belle que ce que suggère cette interprétation, déclara-t-il, et il y avait une fierté bien définie aux abonnées absentes jusqu'alors dans sa voix. »

Tony essaya de ne pas trop se trémousser d'excitation. Ce nouvel aspect de Loki était bien plus que ce qu'il avait demandé.

« -Et Jörmungandr ? »

Le renfrognement de Loki lui dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et il éloigna rapidement le livre avant qu'il n'opte pour une combustion spontanée incitée par l'élan de folie d'un magicien.

« -Vous les mortels n'avez aucune appréciation de la véritable magnificence.

-Si on l'a, rit Tony. C'est juste que nos goûts ne penchent typiquement pas vers des serpents écraseurs de monde et des loups mangeurs d'hommes.

-Fenrir n'est en rien comme cela. »

Loki était rapide en défense, et avec ce que Tony pouvait deviner, c'était le père en lui qui parlait.

« -Je sais de source sûre qu'il déteste le goût des hommes.

-Alors il est plus du genre « vierges seulement » ? »

Si les regards pouvaient étrangler une personne, Tony serait actuellement un gâchis hoquetant sur le sol. Il rit de tout son cœur malgré lui.

« -Allez, c'était une blague. Une blague. »

Lorsque le regard de Loki ne fit que s'intensifier, il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« -Ok d'accord, j'ai pigé. Pas de cassage de sucre sur les bébés. Tch. »

Il revint à l'image de Fenrir dans le livre, observant les coups de pinceau de son arrière grand-mère. Il était temps de s'aventurer en terrain moins cahoteux.

« -Tu dis que Fenrir ressemble pas à ça ? De quoi il a l'air alors ? »

Cela prit un moment à Loki pour répondre, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague, au loin. Quelque chose de solennel se glissa sur son visage.

« -Il est des ombres les plus pures, murmura-t-il. La plus sombre des fourrures baignant dans la lumière, reflétant toutes les couleurs venant jusqu'à lui, que cela soit l'or Asgardien ou le bleu Jotun. »

Un petit sourire.

« -Et verts. Ses yeux sont verts. »

Une lourdeur se suspendit entre eux, et le sourire de Tony s'effaça au fur et à mesure que les mots de Loki le pénétraient, teintés de culpabilité, avec un courant sous-jacent navré pour lequel Tony n'avait pas de nom, ni ne savait comment y répondre. Cette facette de Loki était en effet très différente et il se sentit perdu, la langue liée. Quelque chose était passé sous silence et ça le dévorait alors qu'il regardait l'expression de Loki changer, sereine extérieurement bien que son regard brûlait.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Tony, et sa voix sembla déplacée. »

Une étrange sorte de parasite bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Loki ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

« -La haine que je nourrissais envers mon père adoptif s'est transmise à mon fils, et ses intentions furent enchaînées sous le royaume où personne ne peut le libérer, jusqu'à ce qu'il accomplisse son destin et abatte Odin là où il se tient.

-…wow. »

Pas son meilleur crû en matière d'éloquence, mais la conversation avait pris une direction qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Sinon l'histoire dans l'Edda Prosaïque était vraie alors. Enchaîné à un rocher et laissé pour mort. Il sentit son estomac s'affaisser, et une douleur dans sa poitrine commença à le lancer.

« -Et les deux autres ?

-Hel obtint une influence sur les Neuf Mondes en devenant souveraine du monde souterrain. Jörmungandr fut enchaîné sous les ordres de mon père et englouti par la mer. »

Tony sentit sa mâchoire s'effondrer. Ces histoires, vraies aussi.

« -Putain de merde. »

Loki avait l'air épuisé lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui mais ne dit rien et Tony pataugea pour trouver une meilleure position, tournant les pages avec un malaise.

« -Et Nari et Narfi ? Ca dit que tu les as eus avec ta femme, pas vrai ? Je savais pas que t'avais été marié. »

Tentant de rétablir son humour, il cligna rapidement des yeux en regardant le dieu qui eut un rire sans joie.

« -Un mariage de convenance, rien de plus. Sigyn est aussi satisfaite de me haïr que moi de l'ignorer.

-C'est pas comme ça que la plupart des mariages marchent ?

-Dans votre monde je suppose, grogna Loki, les ombres se reformant dans ses yeux. En ce qui concerne nos fils…eh bien, c'est un sujet particulier sur lequel vous n'aurez aucun éclaircissement de ma part. »

Tony battit rapidement en retraite, n'ayant pas besoin d'une répétition de la conversation précédente. Il avait l'impression grandissante que ce qu'il avait lu plus tôt à propos des deux garçons était également vrai, mais il se reprit. Il se sentit malade alors qu'il allait plus loin dans le livre.

« -Sleipnir ? »

A sa surprise, Loki sembla aussi bien s'éclairer que s'assombrir au nom, une étrange forme de douceur allégeant ses traits. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que la façon dont Loki se mettait soudainement à sourire de la sorte, comme s'il venait de voir quelque chose de véritablement beau, était stupéfiante. Tony n'était pas certain du moment où il était monté à bord de la folle locomotive, mais lorsqu'il se pinça pour en descendre, la douleur le fit presque glapir et Loki regardait toujours au loin.

« -Est-ce qu'il ressemble à ça ? demanda Tony, essayant de revenir à la réalité en retournant le livre. »

Loki posa un regard critique sur l'image.

« -Il est bien plus racé, fit-il d'un ton sardonique avec cette même fierté qu'il affichait auparavant, mais la douceur était toujours là, allégeant sa voix juqu'à lui donner une texture agréable. Du plus sombre des gris, de la clarté des plus brillantes étoiles, avec la vitesse du vent et la grâce de la neige tombante. Personne ne peut égaler sa splendeur dans tout le paradis ou les Neuf Mondes. »

Tony était sûr qu'à présent il s'agissait de purs discours et d'attitude parentaux, et il ricana à la manière hautaine, pied-à-terre dont Loki parlait du célèbre cheval à huit pattes. Il étudia attentivement le grand étalon que son arrière-grand-mère avait peint, son regard parcourant l'histoire imprimée précautionneusement autour du cadre de l'image, manquant de s'étouffer.

« -…Loki. A propos de Sleipnir…ce livre dit que t'es…ben…il dit que t'es sa…

-Mère ? dit-il simplement en clignant des yeux. Oui. Et ? »

Les sourcils de Tony étaient sur le point de ne faire qu'un avec la naissance de ses cheveux. Alors Loki avait…oh putain. Il se frotta l'arrête du nez, la pinçant entre ses yeux. Il savait que les dieux étaients pleins de fourberies mais quand même…le niveau « gênant » venait juste d'atteindre la limite critique. Si la chaleur qui lui monta soudainement au visage et au cerveau était quelque indication, c'était en train de devenir rapidement une de ces conversations qu'il ne pouvait avoir sans l'aide d'alcool…beaucoup d'alcool.

« -Putain de merde ?

-C'était la faute de mon frère, je vous l'assure, ricana Loki, comme si c'était supposé mieux faire passer la chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, te prostituer à un cheval ? »

Pour l'amour de la boisson Tony, ferme-la.

L'autre eut actuellement l'air offensé.

« -Comme si je m'abaisserais à votre niveau, rétorqua-t-il. C'était plus une affaire de situation et de conséquence. Mon frère et mon père refusent de tenir leurs paroles, particulièrement lorsque la récompense de l'argent est impliquée. Le constructeur qu'ils avaient engagé pour tailler les murs prisés d'Asgard ne faisait pas exception. Ce fut sous mon influence que l'homme fut autorisé à utiliser Svaðilfari pour l'aider à construire le mur, mais lorsqu'il apparut que l'homme réussirait, mon frère m'a forcé la main pour le faire échouer.

-Alors t'as séduit l'étalon.

-Il était plutôt superbe pour une créature. De la couleur du sang et de la plus noire des encres, dit Loki avec un petit sourire narquois. Je l'ai attiré ailleurs en effet. Ce qui a requis de prendre l'apparence d'une jument, naturellement. »

Tony leva la main.

« -Et tu peux définitivement arrêter maintenant. J'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes escapades sexuelles animales dans une forêt.

-Hmm, en effet, fredonna Loki avec une approbation amusée, ses yeux se posant une nouvelle fois sur le livre. »

Il y avait toujours une ombre de sourire sur son visage et Tony ne put s'empêcher de se demander quels souvenirs pouvaient bien apporter une telle vie dans l'expression de Loki.

« -Tu aimes vraiment ton fils, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire, parlant de Sleipnir. »

Il essaya d'imaginer le grand coursier mais ne le put pas, incapable de créer une forme tangible dans son esprit de la façon dont le dieu l'avait décrit. Loki frotta son pouce sur le bout de ses doigts, comme pour se remémorer un contact spécial qu'il avait partagé et perdu, un jour il y avait tellement longtemps.

« -Oui, dit-il simplement avant de fermer les yeux. C'est différent, l'amour que l'on ressent, lorsque l'enfant est de sa propre chair, né de son corps. Il est une chose d'être père, mais c'en est une autre entièrement de ressentir une nouvelle vie en soi… »

La douleur vacillait sur son visage, la culpabilité et le chagrin étouffant l'air. Tony déglutit et ferma le livre, craignant de savoir la réponse à sa question avant de l'avoir posée.

« -Qu'est-il arrivé à Sleipnir ?

-Mon père a souhaité en faire sa monture personnelle, cracha presque Loki, comme ayant quelque chose d'infect sur la langue. Pouvez-vous imaginer cela Stark ? Son propre petit-fils réduit au niveau d'une vulgaire créature sans cervelle. »

Il partagea un rire avec lui-même, dur et cruel, et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Tony, s'ouvrant un instant avant de retourner à l'acier froid auquel Tony était habitué.

« -Quel monstre sordide je dois être pour vous. »

Puis ce fut à ce moment-là, alors qu'il fixait la couverture d'un vieux livre qui racontait bien plus de vérités que de mensonges, que Tony Stark vit la véritable destruction de Loki Laufeyson, ce qui l'avait formé, ce qui l'avait brisé. C'était plus qu'une simple rivalité amère et de la haine jalouse. C'était la trahison par ceux qui auraient dû l'aimer, qui ne lui avaient rien donné en attendant tout, et ceux qui l'avaient aimé comme il le méritait et qui lui avaient été arrachés sans qu'il ait eu son mot à dire. Il se sentit en colère et confus pendant que Loki était assis là et souriait pour lui, se glissant une fois encore derrière ce masque qu'il portait avec tant d'aisance. Et lorsque le puzzle se compléta, il fixa ces yeux d'émeraude et vit les fantômes fracturés que Loki avait si bien appris à cacher.

« -T'aurais fait un bon père, tu sais, si t'en avais eu la chance, s'entendit-il dire, mais sa voix avait un son étrange, résonnant et rugissant dans ses oreilles. »

Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Son pouls s'accélérait, son sang parcourant sa tête bien trop vite pour penser correctement. Il sentit qu'il se levait, vit la surprise sur le visage de Loki. C'était comme si le sol s'inclinait sous lui, sa vision se balançant comme en plongée.

« -Enfin, mère aussi, je suppose. »

Sa poitrine se contracta lorsqu'il rit, le son désagréable et forcé. Tain, était-il soûl ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir bu quoi que ce soit. Et pourquoi avait-il si chaud soudainement ?

« -Stark…que… ? »

Il poussa le livre dans la fente, surprenant Loki et le réduisant ainsi au silence. Une fois l'ouvrage passé, il sortit le flacon de sa poche et le glissa au travers dans les mains du dieu.

« -Du baume pour cette brûlure sur ton torse, prononça sa bouche avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent lorsque des sourcils sombres se froncèrent. Avec les compliments du bon docteur Banner.

-Comment… ?

-Tes yeux t'ont trahi, rit sa gorge, sa main s'agitant d'un geste badin. »

Eh ben, il devenait bon pour couper la chique à Loki.

Quelque chose ne va pas là, lui indiqua son cerveau. Sors de là bordel.

Ses pieds parcoururent la passerelle en sens inverse. Il s'entendit interpeller Loki, à demain matin, j'apporterai plus de donuts la prochaine fois alors gaspille pas ceux que t'as eus, parlant et riant et, purée pourquoi je peux pas la mettre en veilleuse… ?

La porte se referma derrière lui dans un grincement sifflant.

Et puis son sang s'embrasa alors que son cœur commençait à hurler.

* * *

Personne n'avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne n'était apparu après qu'il soit sorti du hangar et Loki ne l'avait pas rappelé avant que la porte ne se ferme. Il trébucha jusqu'à l'infirmerie, jurant et sifflant, au supplice alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. Il ouvrit brutalement armoire après armoire, arrachant les tiroirs et manquant de fracasser les réfrigérateurs médicaux, essayant de trouver n'importe quoi qui pourrait ralentir le rythme de son cœur ou, encore mieux, de tomber sur la Vicodin qu'il savait que Fury cachait quelque part.

Un verre de quelques antibiotiques et deux analgésiques plus tard, Tony se laissa glisser au sol, transpirant et essoufflé, agrippant sa poitrine où le réacteur Ark brûlait d'une douleur blanche. Il fixa le vague pour un moment avant de lentement récupérer le mesureur dans sa poche, les mains tremblantes pendant qu'il lisait le pourcentage qui s'afficha en bipant.

Dans le coin au-dessus de lui, il y avait une télévision avec une transmission en temps réel de la cage de Loki. Le Dieu de la Malice se tenait debout près de l'entrée de la vitre, l'Edda Prosaïque à la main. Il toucha une des pages avec la même douceur dont avait été témoin Tony auparavant, avant de fermer le livre et de lever les yeux vers les caméras.

Tony sourit et lâcha un rire agonisant, une douleur sourde refluant sous ses doigts alors qu'un regard effleurant la faible lueur de la magie rencontra le sien et maintint le contact à travers trente mètres de béton, de système électrique, et de bruit blanc.

* * *

« -Stark. »

Une large main était en train de le secouer, ramenant son monde à la vie dans une vague de douleur aiguë. Il siffla et s'appuya contre le mur, la main se rétractant rapidement, une voix basse, rauque d'émotion, appelant son nom encore et encore, le volume escaladant.

« -Mes oreilles fonctionnent toujours Thor, parvint à haleter finalement Tony, clignant des yeux alors qu'il regardait le dieu blond qui se penchait vers lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu assis par terre ? lui demanda Thor, inquiet. Es-tu blessé ?

-Nah, j'étais juste en train d'essayer une nouvelle pose de yoga, répliqua-t-il, souriant. Tu sais, pour garder la forme. »

Il se désigna lui-même pour appuyer ses dires. Thor enregistra ses mots avec un froncement de sourcils sérieux.

« -Je ne crois pas que ce « yoga » te soit d'un quelconque bénéfice. »

Tony se contenta d'haleter avant de soupirer.

« -Des années que j'te connais et je devrais savoir que t'as aucun concept de l'humour stupide. Toi et ton frère, sans exception. »

A la mention de Loki, le visage de Thor se rembrunit et, de manière hésitante, il s'installa sur le sol en face de Tony, ayant l'air d'un chiot qui venait juste d'être battu. Tony fronça les sourcils, sa poitrine le picotant.

Il massa le réacteur Ark, heureux de sentir qu'il avait immensément refroidi, avant de reporter son attention sur Thor, qui se tordait les mains, incertain.

« -Je souhaite te parler à propos de mon frère, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, atténua Tony, se rappelant de toutes les histoires et des expressions douloureuses de Loki. »

Il était toujours en colère et confus, mais majoritairement en colère, et Thor était sur le point d'en faire les frais s'il ne captait pas le message avant de s'en aller. Parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas voir maintenant finirait mal. Sa main se resserra autour du mesureur de toxicité du sang dans sa poche, et il se demanda si une joute verbale avec un de ses plus proches amis provoquerait une autre crise. Les analgésiques commençaient à peine à faire leur boulot là. Tout ce qu'il voulait était atteindre le stade de la béatitude, pas creuser dans des tranchées dans lesquelles il n'était même pas certain d'avoir la permission d'entrer.

« -Je t'en supplie. »

Il sortit les yeux de chiot battu pour celle-là. Tony admit sa défaite dans un souffle frustré.

« -Bien sûr mon grand. Parlons de la façon dont toi et Odin l'avez sérieusement foutu en l'air. »

Oh, eh bien. C'était un bon début. La façon dont le visage de Thor s'assombrit lui dit que ses mots étaient juste aussi blessants et surprenants qu'ils l'avaient été pour lui, et il espéra vainement que peut-être le dieu du tonnerre ne le tabasserait pas jusqu'à la béatitude, sans avoir recours à l'alcool ou à la Vicodin.

« -Désolé Thor, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment, déprimé du fait qu'il ne se sentait actuellement pas aussi désolé qu'il le voulait, et il pressa sa tempe contre la fraîcheur du mur. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

-Ces textes que tu lui as apportés…commença Thor, ne sachant pas par où commencer, ou peut-être montrer ce à quoi il voulait en venir. »

Tony savait qu'il commencerait à danser autour des spécficités des choses à tout moment à présent, comme il était enclin à le faire lorsqu'il ressentait une profonde tristesse ou de l'embarras à propos de quelque chose.

« -Est-ce que ces histoires étaient vraies ? A propos de ses enfants ? »

Tony décida de lui filer un coup de main, pas de valse débile. Il n'avait jamais été du genre danseur de toute façon, du moins pas un qui soit bon. La mâchoire de Thor se crispa avant qu'il ne baisse la tête de honte.

« -Regrettablement oui. »

Tony ne put que renifler, parce qu'autant il adorait le type, autant il était toujours en colère comme pas possible pour une raison qu'il supportait sans savoir pourquoi. Il foudroya ouvertement le dieu du regard.

« -Donc tout ce speech à propos de la famille c'était juste pour le show ? J't'aurais jamais pris pour un hypocrite.

-Tu vas trop loin, fit Thor en se penchant, son ton atteignant son niveau de danger. »

Tony se contenta de le fixer en retour, pas la moindre once de peur l'habitant, trop épuisé pour ne rien ressentir d'autre que la douleur.

« -J'aime mon frère.

-Ah oui ? Eh ben vous avez une façon vraiment marrante de le montrer vous les dieux. On a arraché ses enfants à ce type putain de merde. En quoi c'est de l'amour ça bordel ? Et commence pas à étaler toute cette merde à propos du fait que Loki est une figure paternelle pathétique, parce que fais-moi confiance, je reconnais les figures paternelles pathétiques lorsque je les vois, et Loki correspond juste pas au profil. J'ai seulement eu besoin d'une heure pour le constater par moi-même. »

Il se demanda alors brièvement juste quand son sens moral avait pris le parti de Loki. La partie de son cerveau non contaminée par la chaleur et la douleur ajouta, pas vraiment aidante, que c'était peut-être ce goût-là qu'avait la trahison. Comment pouvait-il faire passer un ancien ennemi devant un coéquipier bien-aimé pour lequel il se savait prêt à mourir volontairement ? C'était irréel sur bien trop de niveaux.

« -Je n'ai jamais douté des aptitudes ou des affections de mon frère envers ses enfants, fit Thor, son expression blanchissant. J'ai souhaité pour lui chaque droit qu'il méritait sur eux. Tout ce qui s'est passé à la place fut du fait de notre père, et du sien seul.

-Seul ? Foutaises. T'es l'enfant prodigue d'Odin. Tu t'es clairement pas assez acharné, pressa Tony, déjà fatigué de la conversation. Et c'est quoi cette histoire à propos de sa punition ? Tu l'as attaché à un rocher et fait couler du venin de serpent sur sa poitrine pendant deux ans. Tu sais, j'ai pigé, c'est le méchant ici, mais son fils… »

Il ne savait quasiment pas ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce que cette phrase sorte et que les yeux de Thor s'éclairent d'une lumière mortifiée, coupable. La mâchoire de Tony s'effondra d'horreur, l'histoire qu'il avait lue repassant dans son cerveau comme un disque rayé.

« -Tu l'as vraiment fait pas vrai ? Tu l'as attaché avec les entrailles de son fils.

-S'il te plaît Tony, supplia Thor, au bord des larmes. »

Cela ne fit que réaffirmer ce qu'il craignait.

« -Oh putain…T'as tué ton propre neveu.

-Je le jure sur ma vie, c'était Odin, hoqueta Thor, misérable, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. »

Sa voix était râpeuse et hantée alors qu'il parlait à travers ses doigts.

« -J'adorais Nari. Tu dois croire que je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort. »

Le sang lui montait de nouveau aux oreilles, sa vision se mettant à tanguer. Cette fois cependant, il n'était pas sûr si c'était le palladium ou de la rage pure.

« -Comment tu peux le servir ? haleta Tony, sa colère se déportant de Thor sur le plafond, comme si le Père de Toute Chose se cachait dans la ventilation comme le vers gluant qu'il était. »

Il jura.

« -Est-il tellement puissant que tu peux rien faire d'autre que regarder lorsqu'il assassine le fils de ton frère ? Est-il tellement impitoyable, Thor, que t'as peur d'agir pour protéger Narfi qui a dû se transformer en loup pour s'échapper…parce que ça a probablement eu lieu aussi, pas vrai ? »

Le silence de Thor fut suffisant en tant que confirmation.

« -Putain de merde. Et tu te demandais pourquoi Loki a décidé de se retourner contre toi ? A-t-il jamais eu la moindre chance face aux demandes et aux attentes de ton père ? »

Il s'attendait à des représailles à chaque minute, mais rien ne vint. Thor, pour une fois, n'attaqua pas alors que sa fierté et son sens de l'honneur étaient déchirés en morceaux sous ses yeux, aussi Tony continua, le fustigeant minutieusement du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était bizarre, de défendre Loki comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, même s'il essayait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la vision de son ancien ennemi attaché avec les intestins de son propre enfant. Alors le fait que Thor méritait ça ou pas était bien au-delà de la question à présent. Il aurait pu se réfréner d'aller trop loin, il aurait pu épargner à Loki cette douleur qui avait dû être indescriptible. C'était malsain et depuis longtemps au-delà de la ligne qu'on avait laissé le soin à Tony de dévider. Et ils se demandaient pourquoi Loki était taré.

« -Tout ce qu'il a jamais voulu était être ton égal, insista Tony, bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il savait que c'était vrai. »

C'était comme s'il avait été tiré hors des coins les plus sombres de lui-même et avait brûlé des motifs bruts au travers de sa poitrine. Il s'accrocha à la source de la douleur, manquant de souffle, jurant lorsqu'il sentit le cœur se réchauffer de nouveau. Il devait se calmer, et vite.

« -Personne l'a jamais pris au sérieux, Odin encore moins que les autres. Tu as toujours été le favori.

-Cela peut être vrai, murmura Thor, douloureusement, d'un ton brisé, mais ses yeux bleus s'enfonçaient profondément dans ceux de Tony, fermes et honnêtes. Mais Loki a toujours été le mien.

-Je te crois, dit Tony aisément, parce que c'était vrai. »

Peu de choses égalaient la magnitude de l'amour et de l'adoration de Thor pour son petit frère, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans le prochain.

« -Mais je suis pas celui qui a besoin d'être convaincu. »

Un peu d'espoir revint sur le visage du dieu.

« -Il m'est interdit de lui parler, soupira Thor. »

Tony se pencha pour se rapprocher, souriant comme un conspirateur.

« -Peut-être qu'il est temps que t'apprennes à briser les règles lorsqu'il s'agit de ton frère. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, déclara-t-il, et ces yeux bleus brillèrent, emplis d'émotion.

-…peut-être as-tu raison, Tony Stark.

-J'ai toujours raison, souffla Tony. Maintenant va faire hérisser ses plumes à Loki comme le grand frère frappadingue que t'es. Je suis sûr que Fury finira par comprendre, considérant qu'il a écouté nos petites discussions à Loki et moi. Essaie juste de pas foutre le bordel. »

Il se réinstalla contre le mur.

« -Besoin d'aide pour t'infiltrer ? »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Thor fut plus lumineux et empli d'espièglerie que Tony l'ait jamais vu depuis longtemps.

« -Je crois que je peux parfaitement me débrouiller. »

* * *

Tony passa la majorité de l'après-midi à parcourir ses vieux dossiers et journaux tout en rebootant son système d'IA de façon à ce qu'il puisse réinstaller JARVIS dans la Tour Stark. Après la frayeur empoisonnée de ce matin, l'intégralité de son corps hurlait au repos, aussi il paressa sur son canapé avec sa tablette sur les genoux, des piles de livres étalées sur les coussins autour de lui, un fidèle verre de scotch à la main. La combinaison des runes et des symboles que lui et JARVIS avaient utilisés pour communiquer étaient tous écrits dans des manuels variés qu'il avait utilisés à l'université mais qu'il n'avait jamais rendus, et il parcourait un vieux livre de numérologie, nostalgique.

Il avait toujours les claviers et les données en mémoire, quels symboles il avait utilisés pour chacun. Mais alors qu'il reprogrammait le système principal, un mail arriva et acheva efficacement son travail sérieux pour la journée.

Pepper lui avait transmis une vidéo en temps réel de la cellule de Loki, étiquetée « Fury va te tuer ». Cela s'avéra être un clip de dix minutes dans lequel Thor prenait d'assaut la zone de quarantaine et détruisait le peu de santé mentale que Fury avait eu pour la journée. Le dieu du tonnerre avait chargé dans le block des cellules et, pensant peut-être que quelque chose était arrivé à Asgard, Loki avait immédiatement ouvert la cage avec sa magie, l'expression serrée. Tony sourit largement à ça en regardant, amusé que Loki possédât le pouvoir de s'échapper si facilement depuis le début. Il avait probablement pensé qu'une guerre avait éclaté à la façon dont Thor se dirigeait vers lui. Tain, Thor lui avait probablement dit ça juste pour que Loki ouvre la cellule. Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que tout sérieux s'évanouit, c'est-à-dire lorsque Thor souleva son frère et le serra de toutes ses forces.

Tony manqua de mourir de rire en regardant Loki qui essayait futilement de se libérer en se tortillant, criant quelque chose qui se perdit dans le bruit ambiant alors que Thor l'ébouriffait. Alors comme ça Thor était parvenu à avoir le mystificateur. C'était bon de voir ça, et bien trop amusant. L'apparition d'un Nick Fury enragé ne fit qu'améliorer la chose. Heureusement Steve avait été là, à moitié habillé et à peine réveillé alors qu'il traînait l'homme vociférant loin des frères. Il avait probablement créché au SHIELD pour tenir compagnie à Thor. Tony ne lui en voudrait pas.

Les cinq minutes finales montraient Loki se libérant de la prise de Thor, puis tous deux levant les yeux vers le plafond, où Fury était probablement en train de proférer des menaces de mort à travers la radio. Thor sortit de la cage et Loki la ferma, avant qu'ils ne s'installent par terre l'un en face de l'autre, parlant calmement.

Tony hocha la tête en un geste approbateur, riant pendant que la vidéo se terminait, et il posa les livres. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il continue à faire des trucs sérieux là, pas après cette perle. Il se dirigea vers ce qui devait être son nouveau coin préféré dans la bibliothèque. Parcourant les livres de son arrière-grand-mère et de sa grand-mère, il retira un ouvrage fin caché dans un coin. Il était recouvert de runes en Ancien Nordique, chaque page remplie. Ca avait l'air manuscrit mais il n'y avait pas de traductions.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'inspiration le frappa de nouveau et, souriant largement pour lui-même d'un air tordu, il revint à son atelier, fouillant dans les tiroirs.

Demain lui souriait déjà.

* * *

« -Déjà le matin Stark ? murmura Loki avant qu'il ne puisse l'interpeller, assis sur le sol avec son front contre la vitre. »

Tony commençait vraiment à se demander si Loki ne bougeait jamais de sa position dans laquelle il l'avait vu en dernier. Renonçant à sa chaise, Tony s'installa en face de lui à la place où était Thor après avoir glissé une boîte de donuts à travers la fente.

« -Tôt et brillant, rit Tony, souriant d'amusement lorsque Loki retira sa tête de contre la vitre, une légère marque rouge sur sa peau. »

Le dieu s'étira latéralement dans un souffle, ne prenant pas la peine d'investir beaucoup d'effort dans le mouvement. Cette vision fit s'étirer largement les lèvres de Tony c'était presque charmant la façon dont Loki se mouvait avec un certain manque du port élégant qu'il arborait habituellement. Avec un grognement à peine audible, il attrapa la boîte du bout des doigts et la fit venir à lui en une progression marquée de courtes glissées, la tirant de son côté. Il souleva le couvercle et fit une pause, fronçant le regard en attrapant un donut avant de hausser un sourcil.

« -Ai pensé que je pouvais t'apporter un petit changement, expliqua Tony. C'en est un dans le style à l'ancienne. Goûte. »

Loki mordit prudemment dedans, presque de manière critique, et mâcha consciencieusement. Tony essaya de ne pas rire.

« -Je pense que je préfère ceux-là, dit-il finalement avant de prendre des bouchées plus assurées, satisfait.

-Je m'en souviendrai pour demain, promit Tony. »

Loki le regarda bizarrement.

« -Vous ne vous êtes pas fatigué de moi alors ?

-Très loin de là, fit-il en agitant les mains. Alors, si tu cherchais un moyen de te débarrasser de moi, ben t'es plutôt dans la merde. »

Loki grogna autour de son donut, roulant des yeux. Son manque d'éloquence commençait vraiment à être amusant. Tony pensa que la petite escapade de Thor de la veille avait peut-être un rapport avec. Il supposait que c'était dur de garder son sang-froid lorsque le grand frère vous fait tournoyer comme un enfant à Noël. Sa tenue était froissée, ses cheveux dans un état de chaos ordonné, hâtivement lissés en arrière avec les doigts, des mèches sombres encadrant son visage. Tony pensa qu'il avait l'air mieux, toutes choses considérées, et plus humain et vivant, de même qu'il avait moins du psychopathe charmant auquel il était habitué.

« -Alors, quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? lui demanda platement Loki, observant son sac. »

Se rappelant du programme qu'il avait concocté avec un rire, Tony attrapa le livre de runes, pressant la couverture contre la vitre afin que Loki puisse la voir.

« -Est-ce que tu reconnais ces trucs ? »

Il n'y avait pas à douter de la surprise sur le visage du dieu.

« -Je commence juste à me demander comment vous les mortels en avez appris autant.

-Donc tu les connais ? pressa Tony, ayant besoin d'en être sûr. »

Loki acquiesça.

« -Je les ai apprises avant de savoir parler, comme la coutume d'Asgard le veut. »

Ca se passait de mieux en mieux. Tony sortit ses marqueurs et en balança un à travers la fente, lui donnant assez d'élan de façon à ce qu'il roule vers Loki. Il cligna des yeux en regardant Tony comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit mais s'en empara, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur la couleur en touchant le capuchon vert.

Tony déboucha le sien, qui était rouge, et dessina un visage souriant sur la vitre en guise de démonstration. Puis, recouvrant sa main de la manche de sa chemise, il l'essuya. Loki cacha bien son émerveillement, dessinant une petite ligne et passant un doigt dessus pour effacer la marque. Il étudia le résidu sur sa peau avec une curiosité contemplative, frottant son pouce sur les grains caoutchouteux. Puis il leva la mine devant son nez, s'imprégnant de l'odeur. Ses yeux se plissèrent désagréablement. Tony ricana avant de dessiner une rune sur la vitre, captant l'attention de Loki.

« -Sinon c'est quoi celle-là ? »

Il lui vint à l'esprit que peut-être il aurait dû dessiner la rune en sens inverse de façon à ce que Loki puisse mieux la lire, mais le dieu ne sembla pas avoir de problème.

« -C'est Sig, notre symbole pour le soleil. »

Tony le prit en note avant d'en dessiner une autre à côté.

« -Celle-là ?

-Isa, rune de la glace et de la traîtrise.

-Huh. »

L'esprit de Tony absorbait ses mots avec excitation. Il effaça rapidement les runes et en dessina cinq de plus pendant que Loki le regardait avec un sourire amusé. Et alors si ça l'amusait plus que ça le devrait ? Son cerveau avait besoin de stimulation et Loki se révélait être la richesse d'informations que Tony avait espéré qu'il soit.

« -Sinon, des préférées ? demanda-t-il après qu'ils se soient occupés d'environ une douzaine de runes génériques. »

Loki réfléchit en fredonnant durant un instant avant d'écrire en inversé pour que Tony puisse les lire.

« -Hagal : la Tempête, désigna-t-il, les passant en revue l'une après l'autre. Ase : Magie. Ken : Connaissance. Urus : Force. »

Il fit une pause, laissant Tony les enregistrer avant d'en écrire davantage.

« -Dag : Révélation. Yr : Ténèbres. Wunjo : Rire.

-Est-ce qu'on est en train d'écrire ton nom ? le taquina Tony. »

Loki se contenta de sourire avant d'écrire sa rune finale.

« -Thorisat…c'est celle de mon frère. »

Sa voix était basse, comme un secret sous-jacent. Tony baissa les yeux un instant avant d'attraper son marqueur.

« -Et c'est quoi la rune pour « ami » ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Loki le regarda en silence, une question dans ses yeux. Il dessina une rune sans se détourner. Tony la recopia avec un sourire.

« -Est-ce que tu connais des runes avec des double-sens ? J'adorerais faire flipper Clint en les écrivant partout sur ses fenêtres. »

Loki libéra un rire forcé. C'était bizarre, cette atmosphère relaxée qu'ils partageaient. Il y avait quelque chose planant entre eux, quelque non-dit, et de plus en plus de questions semblaient remplir le regard de Loki alors qu'ils passaient d'une rune à une autre. C'était une étrange connexion qu'ils maintenaient, une connexion dont Tony ne pouvait s'assurer du moment où elle s'était formée en premier lieu, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Ne pas se sentir sur ses gardes à proximité du dieu lui donnait la chance d'apprécier véritablement l'intelligence de Loki, et l'humour étrange que le mystificateur avait était actuellement très divertissant une fois que Tony en saisissait la pleine mesure. Et Loki semblait détendu aussi, souriant davantage et riant souvent, malgré les regards inquisiteurs occasionnels qu'il lançait à Tony tandis qu'il gribouillait les runes pour se les mettre en mémoire.

« -Peut-être devriez-vous les inscrire dans votre livre, suggéra Loki, inclinant sa tête pour regarder Tony étudier le groupe sur lequel ils travaillaient.

-Pas besoin, fit Tony en haussant les épaules, recopiant la rune pour « faucon » à côté de celle que Loki avait dessinée. »

Actellement, il avait presque l'air impressionné.

« -Vous pouvez mémoriser d'un seul regard ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, rit Tony, le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Génie, tu t'souviens ?

-C'est plutôt…impressionnant.

-Est-ce un compliment que je viens d'entendre ? »

Il cligna des yeux, feignant un choc.

« Je suis flatté. »

Loki soupira mais ne daigna pas répondre.

« -Et d'où vient cet intérêt soudain pour ma langue écrite ?

-Je suis en train de reconfigurer mon IA à la maison, lui dit Tony, réalisant au froncement de sourcils de Loki qu'il n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait. »

Il essaya de nouveau.

« -Mon ordinateur chez moi, JARVIS, a besoin d'être réparé depuis que Fatalis a décidé d'être chiant et d'arracher son disque dur du plafond. Je pensais ajouter ces runes dans ma base de données et les utiliser pour coder tous mes fichiers importants. Tu sais, comme mes secrets sombres et profonds. »

Loki eut l'air perplexe en entendant ça.

« -Je me demande si cela serait une sage décision Stark, si ces secrets dont vous parlez pouvaient être lus si facilement par quelqu'un comme moi. »

Tony croisa son regard et sentit quelque chose remuer, comme un bâton traçant une ligne dans le sable. Devait-il traverser ? Devait-il s'éloigner ? Laquelle de ces décisions Loki attendait ? Parce que clairement, il attendait quelque chose, si la lumière tranchante dans ses yeux était la moindre indication. Il haussa les épaules et retourna aux runes, tentant sa chance avec l'honnêteté.

« -Je suppose que j'aurai qu'à tenter le sort alors. »

Loki ne put cacher sa surprise cette fois, et Tony lui sourit, lui laissant savoir qu'il était sérieux. La confiance était quelque chose qui s'obtenait lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tony. Les gens devaient bosser pour l'avoir. Peut-être que c'était un grand pas, mais il se trouvait prêt à donner au mystificateur la chance de la gagner, particulièrement depuis qu'il savait que Loki avait le pouvoir de se libérer s'il le voulait. Il n'avait pas essayé de s'évader. Il essayait de prouver quelque chose. Et Loki semblait comprendre, le lisant clairement dans ses yeux. Il détourna le regard, perturbé.

Tony ramena son humour en effaçant les runes pour dessiner un bonhomme bâton de Fury avec une grimace pleine de dents. A côté de lui il dessina son interprétation d'Odin, qui fit rire Loki dans sa manche.

« -Je paierais cher pour voir ces deux-là se battre, fit Tony avec un sourire narquois, ajoutant une longue cape rouge au Père de Toute Chose. »

Loki se contenta de secouer la tête.

« -La Terre ne survivrait pas à cette rencontre, dit-il avec un sourire. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Je déménagerais sur Mars alors. Tu pourrais venir avec moi si tu veux. On pourrait construire un château de sable géant et vivre dedans, puis installer une grosse télé pour les regarder détruire la Terre. »

Au regard amusé de Loki, il agita ses sourcils jusqu'à ce que le dieu se mette à rire.

« -Je te construirais un balcon et tout. Tu sais que ça serait épique. »

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Tony divertit Loki avec ses impressionnants talents en dessin d'homme bâton. Le dieu répondait de la même manière, dessinant une carte des Neuf Mondes avec surprise de détails.

« -Je savais pas que t'étais du genre artistique, dit Tony pendant qu'il travaillait, s'imprégnant des superbes lignes au marqueur. »

Loki émit une exclamation moqueuse, mais il y avait une étincelle d'humour dans ses yeux.

« -Cela peut vous être difficile de concevoir la chose, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir du talent, renifla-t-il. »

Après avoir écouté les légendes autour de la création des mondes, Tony s'accroupit près d'un espace libre de la vitre pendant que Loki lui parlait de son étoile favorite. Loki le rejoignit et dessina l'étoile comme il pensait qu'elle était, traçant par-dessus sa création des mythes et d'autres histoires pour remplir le cercle avec des points de repère et des paysages détaillés. Juste pour l'amuser davantage, Tony en dessina les schémas une fois que Loki eût terminé, transformant son dessin en une collection de directions de navigation, de formes géométriques, connectant des lignes et des équations. Loki observa le tout avec intérêt, touchant la vitre et traçant les lignes du bout du doigt.

« -Ainsi, voici le monde à travers vos yeux, murmura-t-il, curieux. Comme c'est intrigant.

-La plupart le qualifient de « sans émotion », vu que les choses ne sont vues que comme des pourcentages et des nombres. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Quand c'est tout ce que tu sais, ça en a pas vraiment l'air cependant. »

L'expression de Loki s'affaissa et devint distante lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils.

« -Sans émotion.

-Ben, ouais. La plupart des gens font l'expérience de la vie à travers leurs émotions. Comme toi et Thor par exemple. Vous vivez par les émotions. C'est ce à quoi vous carburez, ce qui vous permet de vous concentrer. »

Tony se frotta la nuque, soudainement anxieux. Il n'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant, pas à propos de lui, et certainement pas devant un ancien ennemi.

« -C'est pas mon cas. Ma vie est faite de faits et de tranches de hasard. Je ressens donc je pense que j'ai des émotions, mais je suis pas particulièrement doué en expression. »

Il tenta de sourire, mais ça semblait inapproprié, alors il se reprit.

« -Donne-moi l'équation de la vie et je la résoudrai, pas de problème. Donne-moi deux dieux avec des problèmes fraternels et je suis forcé de marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Plutôt putain d'embarrassant si tu me poses la question. »

Il soupira, se demandant si ce qu'il disait avait le moindre sens. Au-dessus de tout, c'était le plus dur pour lui de parler de lui à un niveau émotionnel. C'était un endroit qu'il ne visitait juste jamais, un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas bien gérer parce que cela ne reposait pas sur un raisonnement rationnel. Le regard de Loki le faisait se tortiller et c'était juste gênant.

« -Donc ouais, sinon, toussa-t-il, essayant de revenir à où ils en étaient…où que ce soit bordel.

-Vous dites que ce raisonnement sans émotion est tout ce que vous connaissez, le coupa Loki, les yeux sévères. L'expérience m'a appris que les créatures de votre acabit sont la conséquence de quelque chose auquel ils n'ont pu échapper. »

Tony eut soudainement l'impression qu'il était celui en cage, son pouls commençant à s'accélérer. Loki le regardait –non le transperçait-, résolu à résoudre le mystère.

« -Que fuyez-vous, Tony Stark ? »

Toi, l'informa son cerveau, t'aides pas du tout. Il ne le comprit pas non plus, aussi il le garda pour plus tard.

« -L'influence de mon père, dit-il à la place, se donnant le défi de rencontrer et de soutenir ce regard pénétrant. »

Après tout, considérant les trois derniers jours, il devait bien ça à Loki.

« -Toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été assez bon. Mes notes n'étaient jamais assez parfaites, mes inventions jamais à la hauteur. Toujours pas assez. J'étais son héritier, une partie de l'équation du succès des Stark. Lorsque tu grandis en n'étant rien d'autre que le moyen d'une fin, tu commences à croire que c'est tout ce que t'es. Même maintenant, je suis comparé à qui il était, à ce qu'il a fait. Alors je comprends tu sais, toute cette merde avec toi et Odin. Je comprends. »

Il déglutit douloureusement, ayant la sensation d'avoir juste mangé du sable. C'était le plus honnête qu'il ait été depuis longtemps, et ça faisait mal. Il s'autorisa un instant d'humour auto-dérisoire, se demandant pourquoi cela avait exigé un empoisonnement au palladium pour qu'il s'ouvre et laisse entrer les autres. La première fois, cela avait été Pepper. A présent c'était Loki. S'il s'était dit que cela arriverait, il se serait fait exploser la face avec une de ses armures.

Ses mots étaient suspendus en l'air comme du brouillard, et Tony se massa la poitrine d'un air gêné, grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit le réacteur Ark se réchauffer un peu. Les yeux de Loki plongeaient dans les siens, sans peur et inébranlables. Il y avait quelque chose d'ouvert à propos de ce regard, quelque chose de provocant et d'inquisiteur. Finalement, avec un clignement d'yeux surpris, Loki embrassa son apparence du regard comme si c'était la première fois.

« -Vous comprenez. »

Et il sonnait comme s'il venait juste d'être sorti de l'essorage pour être mis à sécher, stupéfait et cinglant. Tony le gratifia d'un faible sourire, incapable de livrer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Loki l'observa comme s'il était quelque chose sortant juste de l'usine et de familier en même temps alors que leurs souffles se faisaient fantômes sur la vitre entre eux, s'enroulant autour des lignes de rouge et de vert.

* * *

_**Fin de la Partie Deux.**_

_**A Suivre…**_

* * *

_**Note de l'Auteur :**__** Ok, alors déjà, je n'avais pas l'intention de descendre Odin. Je ne suis pas fan de lui, mais je n'aime pas descendre les personnages. Odin a ses défauts comme tout le monde. Juste gardez à l'esprit que c'est du point de vue de Tony et qu'il commence à se sentir un peu protecteur envers notre Dieu de la Malice préféré.**_

_**Les histoires avec les enfants de Loki viennent de l'Edda Prosaïque et de l'Edda Poétique. J'ai décidé d'utiliser les châtiments listés dans ces textes nordiques au lieu de la punition que Loki a reçue dans les comics –être enfermé dans un arbre dont il ne pouvait être libéré qu'à la condition que quelqu'un verse une larme pour lui. La raison de ce choix est que le Loki dans les comics se libère lui-même et continue d'être méchant. Il est hypocrite et cruel, sans beaucoup de profondeur émotionnelle. Le Loki dont je veux faire le portrait est plus proche du Loki que j'ai vu dans Thor, qui avait des émotions et fut détruit par elles.**_

_**Je voulais qu'il ait des enfants parce que je pense qu'il aurait fait un père fantastique, ou sinon un qui serait très aimant et très fier. Il a une personnalité immense et complexe, et la paternité est une couche supplémentaire d'exceptionnalité que je voulais explorer. Le Loki dans cette histoire ne redeviendra pas un méchant, mais il appuiera clairement le fait qu'il le pourrait s'il le choisissait. Ce Loki est intelligent mais ressent aussi, peut-être trop. Vulnérable d'une certaine manière, et bien plus sage et brisé que lui-même ou Tony ne l'ont encore réalisé.**_

_**J'espère que vous n'avez pas été dérangés par la direction que j'ai prise. J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié. Je suis impatiente de lire vos réponses à ce chapitre. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois mes adorables. Restez géniaux.**_

…Je pense que le paragraphe au-dessus explique déjà parfaitement tout ce que j'aurais pu dire en commentaire.

A part peut-être le fait que, comme vous pouvez le constater, les parties s'allongent, aussi je mettrai sans doute bien plus de temps à traduire la suite, sans compter que je dois aussi m'occuper de Bend Around the Wind, qui elle demande des mises à jour plus régulières en raison du rythme de l'auteur (on ne tape pas la traductrice ).

Aussi je vous demande juste d'être patients et de savourer pleinement ces deux premières parties ; cette fiction ne fait pas partie de ces histoires qui exigent une réflexion hâtive.


	3. Partie III

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_** Pour ceux d'entre vous aux tendances plus musicales, cette histoire a finalement un thème (et une bande-son) : « **_**Underneath**_** » par **_**Adam Lambert**_** (POV de Tony). La majorité de l'inspiration pour cette histoire provient de là, aussi allez l'écouter. D'autres chansons incluent « **_**Runnin**_** » toujours par **_**Adam Lambert**_** (Tony), « **_**Illusion and Dream**_** » par **_**Poets of the Fall**_** (Loki), et « **_**Kingdom of Welcome Addiction**_** » (Loki) ainsi que « **_**I Am Terrified**_** » (Tony) toutes deux par **_**Iamx**_**. **

**Just a Rose on a Star**

* * *

**Partie 3**

_« -Les hommes, dit le renard, ils ont des fusils et ils chassent. C'est bien gênant ! Ils élèvent aussi des poules. C'est leur seul intérêt. Tu cherches des poules ?_

_-Non, dit le petit prince. Je cherche des amis. Qu'est-ce que signifie « apprivoiser » ?_

_-C'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le renard. Ça signifie « créer des liens »…_

_-Créer des liens ?_

_-Bien sûr, dit le renard. Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde…_

_-Je commence à comprendre, dit le petit prince. Il y a une fleur…je crois qu'elle m'a apprivoisé… »_

_~Le Petit Prince_

* * *

« -Il fait chaud ici ou c'est juste moi ? demanda Tony en guise de salutation, tirant inconfortablement sur le col roulé de son sweater. »

Loki se contenta d'hausser un sourcil alors que Tony s'installait par terre devant lui, légèrement haletant.

« -Je trouve cet environnement des plus plaisants, offrit Loki avec un haussement d'épaule négligent avant de retourner à son étude des schémas que Tony avait dessinés le matin précédent, fixant intensément chaque ligne, essayant d'en résoudre le puzzle. »

Tony souffla et posa la boîte de donuts pour réajuster ses vêtements, la zone autour du réacteur le lançant douloureusement. Il la massa avec une grimace, jetant des regards autour comme si la machinerie de la cage et les systèmes de surveillance contenaient la solution à son problème du moment.

« -Je jure qu'il faisait pas si chaud hier, déclara-t-il fermement, essuyant ses paumes moites sur son pantalon. »

Le mouvement attira l'attention du dieu et Loki fronça les sourcils d'un air songeur en le regardant, se demandant probablement s'il avait finalement perdu la tête. Tony en avait l'impression de toute façon. L'intégralité de son corps brûlait, de sa poitrine vers l'extérieur, une chaleur intense tournoyant dans ses membres, embrasant ses veines, s'enroulant sinistrement dans son esprit. Le réacteur Ark palpitait d'un feu anormal, le palladium rampant au travers de sa peau, des vrilles de flammes creusant profondément dans ses os. C'était comme se prendre un coup de poing de Hulk et être grillé par la foudre de Thor en même temps. Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour être un poulet de rôtisserie, Tony ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds à KFC, et au diable les regards de chiots battus de Steve et Thor et son amour des nourritures grasses.

« -La température d'ici n'a pas été altérée depuis notre dernière rencontre, lui dit Loki, une ombre de joie élevant les coins de sa bouche. Vous êtes bien versé dans les complaintes, Tony Stark. Peut-être cette tenue disgracieuse qu'est la vôtre est-elle la cause principale de votre chagrin ? »

Tony lui lança un regard mais choisit de ne pas commenter. Vrai, le col roulé brun roux n'était pas la chose la plus sexy de sa garde-robe, mais son matériau léger et la veste de refroidissement en-dessous auraient dû être plus que suffisants pour le garder de la chaleur. Si ça marchait à l'intérieur de l'armure, cela devrait être le cas partout ailleurs. Et pourtant il était assis là, brûlant de l'intérieur.

Le regard foudroyant de défi, Tony pressa sa main contre la vitre. La chaleur s'échappa de sa peau et embua instantanément la barrière, créant un contour fuligineux à la marque de main transpirante qu'il avait laissé. Loki cligna des yeux de surprise, ses sourcils se fronçant à ce spectacle. Curieux, il éleva sa propre main et l'ajusta à l'empreinte de paume de Tony, l'expression devenant indéchiffrable.

« -Vous êtes souffrant ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, ses yeux verts sévères alors qu'ils se verrouillaient sur ceux de Tony. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut coupé lorsque Loki se redressa soudainement, le regard noir et intense.

« -Et de ce fait vous avez compromis ma pâtisserie. Donnez la boîte avant que vous ne contaminiez son contenu par la quelconque stupidité qui vous empoisonne. »

De toutes les choses auxquelles il s'attendait à ce que le dieu dise, ceci n'en faisait pas partie. Tony prit un air ahuri face au regard féroce qu'il recevait. Loki demandant une boîte de donuts. Cela lui prit un moment avant d'assimiler complètement la chose. « Quoi ? » fut la seule chose intelligente qu'il parvint à exprimer.

« -Votre affliction a-t-elle également causé le dysfonctionnement de votre cerveau et de vos oreilles ? ricana Loki sur un ton doucereux, aussi proche qu'il était possible d'être hargneux avec un sourire. Donnez les pâtisseries Stark, ou soyez-en témoin, j'utiliserai mes pouvoirs pour vous faire sortir de cette pièce de force avant de les prendre moi-même. »

Tony ne put que cligner des yeux en le regardant.

« -Tu me menaces pour des donuts ? Sérieusement ? »

Il avait envie de rire. Peut-être qu'il était juste bien trop tôt, mais seulement Loki pouvait demander des gâteaux comme ça et toujours avoir l'air joyeusement terrifiant en le faisant. Ses yeux étaient plus tranchants qu'un silex tandis que le dieu désignait la fente. Tony devina que Loki était probablement complètement dérangé à propos de ça, mais la perspective de se faire virer du bloc des cellules n'était pas quelque chose dont il était prêt à faire l'expérience, en particulier depuis qu'il savait que Loki serait plus qu'heureux de mettre sa menace à exécution. Levant les mains en un signe de capitulation moqueuse, Tony glissa la boîte au travers et Loki la réceptionna, une lumière satisfaite éclairant son visage.

« -T'es qu'un connard. »

Tony ne put s'empêcher de le gratifier d'un sourire éblouissant, tout frais et charmant.

« -Et vous un imbécile, fit Loki en lui rendant son sourire, tout plein de méchantes dents et de mouvements fluides alors qu'il ouvrait la boîte de donuts avec le pouce. »

Tony souffla un rire court, agrippant sa poitrine. Bizuté pour abandonner son petit-déjeuner. Pas d'amour pour les miséreux il semblerait.

Les sorciers trous du cul mis à part, il se sentait en effet souffrant. Le réacteur Ark se réchauffa sous sa paume et il grimaça, se demandant si peut-être rester pour une visite était une sage décision d'après la façon dont cela bourdonnait et brûlait dans sa poitrine. Il contemplait l'idée de partir pour aller prendre une longue douche froide lorsque Loki sortit un donut brillant saupoudré de vermicelles rouges, or, et blancs, et le gratifia d'un regard hautement amusé. Tony jura lorsqu'il reconnut la pâtisserie fourrée à la confiture qu'il avait oubliée.

« -Celui-là est à moi, déclara-t-il lorsque Loki l'inclina dangereusement près de sa bouche.

-Et pourtant il était dans ma boîte, fut la réponse prosaïque et hautaine. »

Loki ne fit pas non plus un geste pour lui rendre la gâterie. Plutôt le contraire en fait, si son sourire lame de rasoir était une quelconque indication. Tony leva un doigt en avertissement.

« -La vieille dame de la boulangerie l'a fait spécialement pour moi. De ce fait c'est à moi, alors enlève tes sales pattes.

-Comme c'est charmant. »

Quelque chose de léger se faufila alors sur le visage de Loki, une lueur joueuse traversant les orbes verts.

« -Si c'est aussi spécial que vous le clamez, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que vous être prêt à faire pour récupérer un tel trophée. »

Tony se contenta de le fixer. Loki, Dieu de la Malice, ancien ennemi et accointance incertaine était actuellement en train de jouer avec lui, réalisa-t-il, incrédule. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il s'agissait juste d'un problème avec la lumière, mais la vue ne changea pas et Loki leva le donut en l'air, son sourire grandissant. Il n'y avait pas à douter de ses intentions, pas même si tôt le matin après une nuit blanche. Le défi était clair et Tony s'approcha douloureusement plus près, mordant l'hameçon à pleines dents.

« -T'es cruel et insolite, Laufeyson, croassa-t-il, souriant largement. T'es la raison pour laquelle l'Amérique a créé le Huitième Amendement. »

Loki rit actuellement à ça, bien que Tony soit sûr qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, profondément ravi à cette seule perspective. Tony fit écho à son rire et l'effort affecta la quelconque stabilité qu'il lui restait dans la poitrine. La douleur assaillit son cœur, passant au travers, et il ferma les yeux en une tentative de contrer la sensation. Il manqua de basculer mais se maintint stable, se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce que son front rencontre le froid de la vitre. Sa fraîcheur lui donna quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer et il se força à réguler sa respiration, sifflant à travers ses dents.

Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Loki froncer les sourcils en le regardant, le donut descendant, la plaisanterie commençant déjà à s'effacer de son visage. Pour une raison inconnue, cette vision l'irrita. La pitié n'était pas quelque chose que Tony Stark recevait de quiconque, à moins qu'elle ne lui soit enfoncée dans le gosier avec une fourchette, et même dans ce cas il essaierait de la leur recracher à la figure. Un ancien ennemi le prenant en pitié était encore pire, et la pensée de leur jeu se terminant sans un combat était tout aussi mauvaise. Il força un sourire, se redressa de manière déterminée, et grogna à la palpitation de sa poitrine.

« -J'ai bien l'impression que ton frère joue les chiens fidèles et adorateurs aux pieds de notre cher Capitaine Rogers, lança Tony sérieusement, tentant désespérément de préserver réel et vivant ce qui se passait entre eux. »

Il voulait ce donut parce que c'était à lui bordel, et si Loki n'arrêtait pas de le regarder comme s'il venait juste de lui pousser une troisième tête il démantèlerait la cage sur l'instant pour le récupérer. Il n'était pas un mécanicien de génie pour rien. Sa fixation pointue sembla faire passer le message assez bien.

« -Oh ? »

Loki absorba ses mots, intrigué. Et juste comme ça, le jeu se poursuivit. Il brandit de nouveau le donut de Tony comme si rien ne s'était passé, lui donnant une petite secousse tentante.

« -Cela a intérêt à être croustillant alors, Stark, ou votre pâtisserie est perdue et de ce fait libre d'être dévorée à ma guise. »

* * *

Tony glissa au sol, souriant douloureusement pour lui-même. Le sol était frais et il s'allongea, s'étirant avec un grognement. Il devait vraiment arrêter de s'introduire furtivement dans l'infirmerie comme ça, résolut-il, il devait arrêter de mettre le foutoir complet en cherchant des médicaments avant de s'effondrer sur le carreau.

Une seringue vide roula de sa paume, les quelques gouttes d'antibiotiques restantes dans le cylindre glissant autour. Il fixa la couleur pâle avant de mettre lentement la main dans sa poche pour attraper le mesureur. Il bipa, des nombres s'affichant en rouge.

« -Putain, murmura-t-il, le laissant tomber sur sa poitrine. »

Ses bras retombèrent, inutiles, avant qu'il ne fixe le plafond, désossé, fatigué, et se mette à rire.

* * *

La vue qui l'accueillit le matin suivant gela ses salutations pleines d'esprit sur sa langue. Des magazines, des journaux, ainsi que des piles et des piles de pages imprimées recouvraient le sol de la cage de Loki, tout sens de l'ordre perdu en des tas hasardeux et jeté sur le papier. Le cerise sur le gâteau, néanmoins, était le sujet qui, après une inspection plus approfondie, se révéla être unique. Tony cligna lentement des yeux, assimilant l'étrange tournure des événements avec un rictus narquois grandissant. Ainsi, Loki avait finalement cédé à la curiosité hein ? Tony n'était pas sûr de devoir se sentir flatté ou amusé. Au moins Fury avait tenu parole et procuré au dieu un putain de magazine cette fois.

Loki lui-même était étalé sur le dos sur le banc rembourré vers le mur du fond de la cellule, un article ouvert drapé sur son ventre, les yeux fermés et une tranquillité paisible installée sur ses traits. Quelques journaux étaient pliés à côté de lui, penchant vers le sol alors qu'une petite pile de magazines s'avérait être un oreiller convenable. Sa main reposait sur un portrait de Tony, les doigts relaxés et repliés sur son sourire à un million de dollars.

« -Un peu de lecture tardive je suppose ? rit Tony, mais Loki ne répondit pas, ni ne bougea, ou fit quoi que ce soit d'autre en fait. »

Ses sourcils se fronçant, Tony inclina la tête, confus, regardant le dieu par au-dessus.

« -Hey, t'es toujours vivant là-dedans ? »

Il marcha jusqu'à la vitre pour mieux voir Loki. Le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine prouvait que, oui, Loki respirait toujours et, si Tony écoutait attentivement, il pouvait même entendre un profond râpement à chacune de ses respirations. C'était étrangement calmant d'entendre ça, mais Tony n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il le mit sur le dos du soulagement de savoir que sa plus grande distraction et son nouvel intérêt –obsession ?- n'était pas encore hors de sa portée.

« -Endormi alors ? renifla Tony avant de donner des coups secs sur la cage avec les jointures de ses doigts. »

Mais même avec ça, le dieu ne bougea pas du tout et tous les autres sons ou grimaces qu'il fit, peu importe aussi bruyants ou saisissants fussent-ils, échouèrent à le réveiller. Réalisant qu'il n'avançait pas, Tony se renfrogna et s'appuya contre la cellule, se demandant juste ce qui se préparait.

Un faible bruit tourbillonnant, comme une brise d'hiver, résonna près de son oreille et il se pressa plus près pour l'écouter plus clairement, surpris lorsque la vitre se refroidit contre sa peau. La magie de Loki tournoyait paisiblement autour du sorcier endormi, s'enroulant autour de lui comme une couverture. Curieux, Tony leva une main vers la barrière. Des vrilles de magie coulèrent le long de sa paume comme une chute de neige, traçant ses doigts d'un vent glacial. Il sourit à la sensation, intrigué et bizarrement confortable avec la façon dont l'air transformé traversait facilement le verre jusque sur sa peau, l'embrassant doucement avant de se retirer.

Il était étrange de sentir cette magie si calme, cette magie que Tony avait vu au premier plan détruire des bâtiments, contrôler des esprits et exploser avec une énergie si malicieuse que cela faisait trembler la terre, entraînant tout dans le chaos. C'était presque timide maintenant, la façon dont cela caressait sa main, lissait sa chair, congelant son bras jusqu'à l'os. Mais il ne se sentait ni menacé, ni effrayé. Au contraire, c'était presque réconfortant malgré le froid. Tony eut un petit rire avant qu'il puisse s'arrêter, ravi du pouvoir qui vint à sa rencontre lorsque son front alla reposer contre la cage.

« -Tu peux me voir, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, souriant largement à cette pensée. »

La magie de Loki bourdonna en réponse, forte et fluide. Tony acquiesça en reconnaissance à la force invisible avant de reculer. Quelque chose lui disait que Loki ne se réveillerait pas avant un moment et il coinça la boîte de donuts dans l'ouverture, l'équilibrant dans la trappe. Attrapant le marqueur rouge dans sa poche, Tony écrivit **FEIGNASSE** en gros caractères gras, à l'envers afin que Loki ne puisse pas les manquer avant de tourner les talons et d'agiter la main en guise d'au revoir sans raison.

Quoi qu'il se passait avec Loki pouvait être expliqué par une seule personne. Tony se dirigea vers le salon panoramique, déterminé à trouver Thor et obtenir quelques réponses. Le dieu du tonnerre était célèbre pour ses habitudes nocturnes aléatoires, se posant pour des siestes aux intervalles les plus bizarres. Une fois il s'était même assoupi sur le dos du canapé après une mission. Cela avait demandé les efforts combinés de Tony et de Clint pour le faire rouler sur les coussins lorsqu'il était devenu clair qu'il n'écoutait pas les appels de Steve pour le réveiller. Considérant le premier matin des petits bavardages de Tony, il y avait une grande possibilité que Thor soit réveillé, à moins qu'il ne soit tombé dans une sorte d'hibernation bizarre. Invraisemblablement, résonna Tony, puisque sa magie était loin d'être aussi sans limites que celle de Loki, et Tony commençait à avoir la suspicion que le sommeil profond était d'origine magique. Sa poitrine le pinça douloureusement lorsqu'il passa les portes mais il ignora la sensation, gratifiant les agents qu'il croisa d'un mouvement de tête, manquant de bondir jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva à la porte du salon et l'ouvrit, pour la seconde fois ce matin ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres, foudroyé sur place par la scène sur laquelle il venait d'empiéter. Des sacs de courses de malbouffe ainsi que des assiettes de Styrofoam jonchées de miettes de pizza étaient étalées sur le sol et la table basse. Des tasses rouges SOLO étaient éparpillées dans le désordre en d'étranges piqûres de couleur au sommet de piles de boîtes à emporter. Tony renifla mais ne put retenir son sourire face à ce spectacle.

Il apparaissait qu'il avait eu raison à propos de Steve couchant à l'extérieur pour tenir compagnie à Thor. Le super soldat était étalé sur le canapé, son bras servant d'oreiller à sa tête et la cape de Thor précautionneusement nichée autour de lui. Le dieu lui-même était recroquevillé dans une couverture près de lui, reposant à la verticale contre les coussins. Ils étaient proches, partageant le même espace, le même air, comme s'ils s'étaient racontés des secrets et des histoires toute la nuit. Tony ne leur en voudrait pas non plus. Il était bien connu que les deux étaient plus proches que le reste de l'équipe, une forme étrange de parenté s'allumant entre eux, et il était à présent inhabituel de voir l'un sans que l'autre soit dans son ombre. Tony, bien sûr, soupçonnait que quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau était en train de prendre place si les longs regards persistants de Thor étaient une quelconque indication à chaque fois que Steve ne regardait pas, mais peu importe ce qui était en train de se passer, ça faisait du bien de voir de tels guerriers endurcis par les batailles dormir comme des bébés, ronflant doucement dans le visage de l'autre.

Riant sous cape, Tony battit en retraite et laissa la porte se refermer, jetant un œil à la paire à travers la fenêtre avant de s'éloigner. Ses intentions tombant à l'eau, sa matinée était libre de manière inattendue grâce à la petite sieste de Loki, et la curiosité menaçait de l'écraser sous la question du pourquoi. Il était temps de penser à faire autre chose, supposa-t-il, et il essaya de ne pas se sentir déçu alors qu'il appelait une limousine pour retourner à la Tour Stark.

* * *

Son garage s'était révélé être une distraction digne de ce nom. Il était tard dans l'après-midi lorsqu'il arrêta de travailler, relevant ses lunettes de protection avec un rictus satisfait, tirant sur son tee-shirt baigné de sueur. Les yeux d'Iron Man vacillèrent, luminescents et vifs sous les éraflures dans le métal. Il devait toujours le repeindre mais au moins toutes les bosses avaient finalement été complètement éliminées. Tony acquiesça pour lui-même en considérant le sentiment d'un autre travail bien fait, soulevant son casque pour y jeter un coup d'œil rapide pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien manqué.

Il capta à peine le murmure de l'ascenseur lorsqu'il s'ouvrit derrière lui, mais le son de bottes épaisses à embouts d'acier avec des talons lourds le fit se retourner dans son siège.

« -Tu voulais me voir ? lui sourit Steve, tirant sur les boutons de manche de sa veste. »

Tony lui répondit avec un sourire éblouissant, posant son casque.

« -Ton bébé est terminé, informa-t-il le blond avant de se lever de son tabouret, s'étirant intensément alors qu'il se déplaçait vers la moto qui attendait sous sa bâche. »

Le « bébé » de Steve était la Black Bike customisée qui lui avait été donnée par le gouvernement Allemand deux ans auparavant en remerciement d'avoir sauvé Berlin du complexe de seigneur de guerre de Loki. Luisante et tout simplement magnifique, elle était la joie et la fierté de Steve, et Tony était le seul à qui il faisait suffisamment confiance pour s'occuper de ses mécaniques.

Steve s'éclaira immédiatement à la nouvelle, comme si Noël était arrivé plus tôt.

« -Tu as fini de réparer Bess ? Déjà ?

-T'as vraiment pas la foi, plaisanta Tony, retirant la bâche. »

La moto brillait comme une étoile polie grâce au mélange de cire spécial qu'il utilisait sur sa propre collection de voitures. Il tapota fièrement le guidon.

« -Cependant on doit vraiment discuter de tes choix de noms. Je veux dire, franchement…Bess ? Pour une Harley ? On dirait que t'appelles une vache.

-Pour une vache c'est _Bessie_, pas Bess, dit lentement Steve, comme si Tony était l'idiot. »

Il fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive.

« -C'est un bon nom, Tony. J'ai compris. Steve est vieux. Il pense que « Bess » est digne de sa moto. Savais-tu que c'est basé sur la carabine en fusil utilisée par les britanniques durant les Guerres Napoléoniennes et… ?

-Oh purée, arrête, gémit Tony, le foudroyant du regard sans vraiment y mettre du sien en voyant la lueur triomphante dans les yeux bleus. »

Il battit en retraite, adoptant le ton de Steve.

« -J'ai pigé. Tony n'est pas un bouffon de militaire. Il pense que le nom est débile mais c'est la moto de Capitaine America et Capitaine America peut la nommer comme ça lui putain de plaît.

-Merci, rit Steve, complètement satisfait, avant de s'accroupir à côté de sa moto, traçant l'emblème argenté avec révérence. »

Tony secoua la tête.

« -Je dis toujours que c'est un nom de mauviette.

-Hey, c'est mieux que _« Le Coursier de Métal »_. »

Tony leva un sourcil amusé à cette réplique.

« -Thor ?

-Qui d'autre ? rit Steve. »

Sentant un rictus narquois arriver, Tony marcha jusqu'à son plan de travail, s'appuyant dessus et croisant les bras pour regarder le Capitaine d'un air critique. C'était comme si Steve sortait tout droit d'une mauvaise sitcom romantique des années 60. Le soldat s'était fraîchement douché et rasé, ses cheveux coiffés dans sa perfection toujours-perdu-dans-les-années-40. Un jean bleu et une veste de cuir brun enfilée sur une chemise grise, la trace immanquable d'une eau de Cologne passée de mode laissée derrière lui alors qu'il marchait autour de la moto.

« -Alors, fit Tony d'une voix traînante, il était fun ton rendez-vous avec Thor ?

-Comment tu le sais ? »

Steve n'avait même pas manqué un battement, le pauvre gars. Il s'accroupit près du moteur pour avoir une meilleure vue, clignant innocemment des yeux par-dessus la selle pour regarder Tony lorsque celui-ci étouffa un rire.

« -Aw, comme c'est mignon. »

Cela devenait plus difficile de contenir son hilarité. Il attrapa son casque pour se donner une contenance et ne pas ruiner la plaisanterie. Steve ne serait inconscient de la chose qu'un moment après tout. Il parla avec aussi peu de prétention que possible.

« -C'est quand le mariage ? »

Ils entendraient une mouche voler dans le silence qui s'abattit sur eux. Tony se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de mourir alors que les sourcils de Steve se fronçaient de confusion complète.

« -Mariage ? répéta-t-il, perdu, sa tête s'inclinant sur le côté. Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucun mariage dernièrement. »

Il étudia le visage de Tony à la recherche de réponses, vexé.

« -Sommes-nous au moins toujours sur la même conversation ?

-Ouch, Rogers. T'oublies tes propres plans de mariage maintenant ? Que dirait le jeune marié en entendant ça… ? Ou alors c'est toi ? Ha, à quel point ça serait épique ? Dans le style d'Hollywood avec toi en noir et Thor en robe. »

Tony pouffa, incapable de se retenir à ce visuel, riant comme un dingue.

« -Tu sais, je paierais pour voir ça. J'dis ça comme ça…

-De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Steve, se relevant prudemment comme si Tony avait perdu l'esprit et essaierait de le contaminer avec sa stupidité à chaque minute. »

Ses mains s'étalèrent sur la selle de cuir, ses doigts la tapant anxieusement. Lorsqu'il parla, il était clair qu'il avait soigneusement choisi chaque mot.

« -Qu'est-ce que Thor a à voir avec quoi que ce soit ?

-Oh allez Steve, souffla Tony, réprobateur, secouant son casque en direction du soldat d'une façon très similaire à celle d'un parent surprenant son enfant la main dans la boîte de cookies. Tu peux pas me dire que t'as pas remarqué Thor te regardant avec ses yeux de chien battu.

-Mais c'est le cas, souligna Steve. Pour autant que je le sache, nous sommes juste amis, ce qui n'a rien de différent par rapport à tous les autres dans le reste de l'équipe. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi tu penserais autrement. »

Tony sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, n'y croyant pas.

« -C'est juste pas drôle là.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, approuva l'autre, et il y avait une trace de désapprobation s'élevant dans son ton.

-Pas différent de tous les autres ? Je me souviens pas avoir eu de longues soirées pyjama hebdomadaires avec toi Cap.

-Bien sûr que non, se moqua Steve. Tu n'as pas de frère qui a été emprisonné. »

Un air protecteur faisait son chemin dans sa voix et Tony se sentit sourire narquoisement de nouveau alors même que Steve se glissait dans son rôle de Capitaine, accentuant lentement, réprimandant et ferme comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était sur le point de sermonner Tony à propos de ses habitudes d'insomniaque et son régime alimentaire moins qu'équilibré.

« -Je n'ai jamais réalisé qu'être un bon ami était la cause de tant de suspicion. J'essaie juste de donner un coup de main, de donner au gars un peu de réconfort et de distraction. Juste parce que tu es allergique à la gentillesse, cela ne veut pas dire que tout le monde l'est, Tony.

-Je constate juste le fait qu'on dirait que toi et Thor avez dépassé le monde du « juste amis », apaisa Tony avant que Steve ne lui tombe dessus en mode commandant complet. C'est vraiment stupéfiant comment tu le vois pas. Vous vous taillez en douce ensemble le matin à une heure impossible, et n'oublions pas cette fois où vous avez partagé un étage chez moi. J'ai regardé Thor aller dans ta chambre toutes les nuits durant deux semaines d'affilée. »

Tony fit jongler son casque entre ses mains, souriant largement à sa victoire. Steve sembla un peu pâle alors que la réalisation se faisait mais se débattit dans un dernier effort.

« -Et en ce qui concerne toi et Loki ? Tu t'introduis dans le bloc de sa cellule chaque matin et racontes des histoires et dessines sur tout et n'importe quoi. Pourquoi c'est pas étrange pour toi et un ancien ennemi de commencer à copiner ?

-Combien de fois as-tu la chance de disséquer un cerveau comme celui de Loki ? raisonna-t-il, se laissant pas démonter. C'est comme me tendre un bâton et me dire d'aller titiller un ours. Je le ferais totalement, peu importe les circonstances et tu le sais. Alors ton argument est invalide. »

Il sourit largement.

« -Et est-ce que tu viens juste de dire _copiner_ ? »

Steve expira profondément.

« -J'ai entendu plusieurs agents du SHIELD le dire, alors je sais que ce n'est pas encore désuet.

-C'est quand c'est toi qui le dit, ricana Tony. Et en ce qui vous concerne toi et Thor, vous êtes joints par la hanche tous les deux. C'est pas improbable que les gens se mettent à soupçonner que quelque chose se trame. Mais hey, si j'ai tort, alors sans rancune. »

Il pouvait presque voir ses mots heurter le soldat et, souriant pour lui-même, il laissa le Capitaine y réfléchir, retournant à son plan de travail. C'était bizarre de travailler sans que Jarvis ne l'assiste dans chacun de ses pas, remplissant le silence de traits d'esprit intelligents et de réponses studieuses à chaque chose stupide qu'il demandait. Tout le speech avec Steve à propos de Thor n'avait fait que raviver la perte de son compagnon le plus constant et il enfila un gant à moitié reconstruit, piquant les jointures avec probablement plus de force que nécessaire.

« -Comment ça se passe au front ? demanda-t-il après un coup d'œil rapide qui lui montra que Steve n'était pas sur le point de l'écorcher vif. »

Steve s'assit lentement sur sa moto, ayant l'air un peu perdu, les lèvres pincées en pleine réflexion.

« -C'est calme, étonnamment, dit-il au bout d'un moment, visiblement reconnaissant du changement de sujet. Après que Hulk ait déchiqueté Fatalis, nous n'avons eu aucune résurgence d'activité robotique, de même que ni Skurge ni l'Enchanteuse n'ont cherché à se venger.

-Donc, vous êtes coincés dans le jeu de l'attente. »

Tony fit claquer sa langue, antipathique.

« -Malheureusement, soupira Steve, s'affalant par-dessus le guidon. »

Il y avait des milliers de questions nageant dans ses yeux, et Tony se détourna pour tourner une vis, se préparant pour l'ouragan émotionnel bordélique. Ce dernier n'eut pas la chance d'arriver.

Le grincement de l'ascenseur fut le seul avertissement qu'eut Tony avant que des pas incroyablement légers se dirigent directement sur lui et, en l'espace de deux respirations, il avait une bulle personnelle remplie d'un Clint Barton en rogne.

« -Stark, dit-il d'une voix au calme terrifiant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça bordel ? »

Une page recouverte de gribouillis fut brandie devant son visage, se froissant violemment contre son nez. Tony cligna juste des yeux, interloqué.

« -Si mon esprit me sert correctement, ce sont des anciennes runes nordiques, déclara-t-il, dégageant le papier de sa ligne de mire. »

Le regard de Clint se plissa et du coin de l'œil il put voir Steve se redresser sur sa moto, probablement pour chercher une clé à molette à balancer sur l'assassin si Tony arrivait à l'énerver encore plus. Ce qui allait très certainement arriver d'après la façon dont ce dernier le gratifiait d'un sourire immensément joyeux. Sûr, c'était du suicide d'agir de la sorte, mais il était déjà en train de mourir, alors ça réglait plus ou moins toute la question.

« -Ça te dérangerait pas d'expliquer pourquoi ces trucs étaient écrits partout sur mes fenêtres ? »

Le plus petit homme fit un pas de plus et réussit en quelque sorte à avoir l'air plus grand, dominant Tony du haut de sa rage contrôlée.

« -Et les murs ? Et le plafond ? »

Tony haussa les épaules, pas du tout repentant.

« -Leçon de calligraphie ? »

La paume de Steve rencontra son visage et il secoua la tête, grognant quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa main. Clint le scruta avec toute la grâce d'un faucon qui a juste repéré un pigeon à arracher du ciel.

« -Je ne le demanderai qu'une fois. _Comment es-tu entré bordel _?

-Tu vois, je savais que ça te ferait flipper, rit Tony avant de hausser les épaules en regardant l'assassin, faisant fléchir le gant sur sa main. »

Il pointa le doigt sur Clint juste au moment où celui-ci se déplaçait, probablement pour enfoncer quelque chose de déplaisant à un endroit l'étant tout autant.

« -J'ai aidé à reconstruire le nouveau bâtiment du SHIELD Barton, ce qui veut dire que chaque câble, chaque système de sécurité, chaque code d'accès des portes et fenêtres a été aménagé en un algorithme que j'ai programmé. »

Il sourit largement à son propre génie, se gratifiant lui-même d'un petit geste modeste de la main.

« -Et je me suis occupé de designer ma part de pièges, alors ta chambre n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant. »

Clint demeura silencieux un moment, ses yeux omniscients plus tranchants que des serres, recherchant un mensonge. Puis finalement, avec un soupir, la colère s'enfuit et il eut un lent sourire tordu, la seule admission qu'il montrerait d'avoir été surpassé.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as écrit ? »

Il regarda le papier avant de fixer Tony.

« -Des conneries ?

-Nan, j'ai traduit cette lettre d'amour sur ton bureau, lui dit Tony en secouant la tête en guise d'avertissement. Vraiment, tu devrais le savoir Barton. Laisser de tels mots venant du fond du cœur à la vue de tous. Une erreur de débutant. C'est presque comme si tu voulais que notre cher Agent Romanoff la trouve. »

Clint devint actuellement blanc. Si les sourcils de Steve allaient encore plus haut, il aurait un unique sourcil permanent. Tony se contenta d'hausser les épaules en les regardant, tapotant l'épaule de Clint de manière sympathique.

« -Je suis plutôt sûr qu'elle peut pas lire les runes, apaisa-t-il, revenant au plan de travail pour y déposer le gant. Et j'ai mis la lettre dans le tiroir du haut de ton bureau. »

Il fit une petite révérence avant de poursuivre.

« -Je t'en prie.

-Elle va me tuer, fut tout ce que parvint à dire Clint, s'affaissant sur un tabouret.

-Oh, arrête avec le drama, souffla Tony, le relevant de force. Je l'ai majoritairement fait pour te faire descendre ici. T'es ridiculement dur à contacter parfois. Sérieusement, investit dans un portable. Ou mieux tiens, prends le mien. J'en ai des tas. »

Il lui lança l'appareil dans sa poche et Clint le rattrapa facilement, amusé.

« -Tes flèches sont prêtes depuis des jours. »

Clint grimaça à la nouvelle, glissant le téléphone dans sa veste.

« -…les spéciales… ?

-Yep. »

Tony marcha jusqu'à son second poste de travail, enlevant la bâche. Une pile de flèches se trouvait en-dessous, toutes avec des têtes méchamment distordues et très, _très_ néon. Steve souffla à cette vue.

« -_Bordel _? »

Le visage de Clint se tordit de révulsion alors qu'il en soulevait une rose.

« -Perdu un pari, fut tout ce qu'il offrit au Capitaine, soupirant en considérant son destin.

-Contre Natasha, ajouta Tony, gratifiant d'un sourire radieux l'assassin désespéré. »

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qu'il savait à propos de Clint Barton, pas même après deux ans à combattre à ses côtés et en ayant eu la permission de modeler son arsenal permanent de flèches. Mais une chose qu'il avait découverte lorsque Clint l'avait approché la première fois avec la commande et l'histoire était que, parmi les quelques choses que l'archer abhorrait absolument, la pire était le néon. Quels que soient sa nuance, sa forme, ou son but. Il refusait même d'aller au centre-ville la nuit à cause de toutes les enseignes lumineuses. A présent, grâce à Natasha, Clint devait effectuer sa prochaine mission armé jusqu'aux dents de flèches vertes, oranges, jaunes, et roses. C'était de loin la situation la plus hilarante dans laquelle Tony avait vu le toujours-prudent Clint se fourrer, et il avait l'intention d'en profiter au maximum.

« -Les armatures sont en fibre de carbone sur de l'aluminium, lui dit Tony, essayant d'atténuer la douleur. Et les têtes sont en acier renforcé. Devrait faire l'affaire, mais néon tout de même. »

Clint acquiesça comme s'il venait juste de renifler les chaussettes de Hulk.

« -Brillent dans le noir ? »

Tony ricana.

« -Comme spécifié. »

Les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent en cette chose inquiète qu'ils faisaient alors qu'il regardait la pile.

« -Des flèches qui brillent dans le noir pour une mission de couverture ? Ça va sûrement à l'encontre des régulations sécuritaires.

-C'est plus ou moins l'intérêt Cap, fit Clint en haussant les épaules. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, le célèbre regard de papa-ours s'installant sur son visage.

« -Tu seras une cible avec des jambes.

-Serait pas la première fois. »

Clint attrapa un carquois sur la table et l'enfila avant d'y glisser les flèches.

« -Et puis, j'ai plus peur de ce que me ferait Nat si je me retire du pari que de me faire tirer dessus parce que j'ai un putain d'arc-en-ciel dans le dos. »

Pas même Steve ne pouvait contester ce fait. Tony se contenta de secouer la tête avant de découvrir plus de flèches déjà chargées et attendant dans leur propre carquois, cette fois dans une couleur bien plus favorable à leur propriétaire intentionnel. Clint remarqua immédiatement les beautés noires.

« -Quelles sont-elles ? demanda-t-il, et il ne servait à rien de nier le désir dans sa voix alors qu'il se glissait jusqu'à Tony. »

Tony en prit une et la leva de façon à ce que Clint et Steve puissent en voir la tête.

« -J'ai pris la liberté de designer quelques flèches traqueuses pour toi, dit-il avec un sourire fier. Elles sont faites pour se casser à l'impact, avec l'armature se détachant une fois qu'elle est enfoncée dans quelque chose. Chaque tête contient une puce radioactive qui devrait s'ajuster à tous tes instruments. Laisse juste ton traqueur scanner rapidement chaque tête de flèche et tu peux y aller. Les pointes sont toutes en acier bordé de vibranium, ce qui les rend pratiquement indestructibles et devrait les rendre capable de traverser juste à peu près n'importe quoi. Sache juste qu'il y en a une quantité limitée, alors essaie de récupérer toutes celles que tu tires. »

C'était comme si Clint venait juste de gagner à la loterie. Steve fixa la tête de flèche avec fascination avant de se figer, scrutateur.

« -Tony, dit-il, inquiet. Qu'est-ce que c'est sur ton cou ? »

Tony n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir ce qui avait capté l'attention de Steve. Les branches de palladium brûlant en argenté à travers ses veines étaient dures à manquer une fois repérées. Se morigénant mentalement d'avoir oublié son col roulé pour les recouvrir, il haussa les épaules nonchalamment, arborant son meilleur sourire.

« -Un design bizarre de tatouage quelconque avec lequel je me suis amusé. Utilisé un marqueur, pense pas que je vais le faire. »

Il fit un geste aussi désinvolte que possible et Steve sembla satisfait, perdant son regard inquiet au moins. Clint, par contre, était une autre histoire, et ses yeux montrèrent à Tony qu'il était déjà en train de piger le truc. Voulant éviter le drama, il lui tendit le carquois, brisant sa concentration, et Clint le berça dans ses mains, un sourire secret particulièrement flippant touchant ses lèvres au bout d'un moment.

« -Merci Stark. Je t'en dois une.

-Alors passe à la caisse maintenant. »

Tony se jeta sur la chance de passer à un autre sujet, se penchant et agitant ses sourcils.

« -Balance le scoop p'tit oiseau. Pourquoi Natasha ? »

Steve aussi inclina la tête vers l'assassin, curieux. Clint les fixa comme s'ils avaient manqué l'évidence et resta pinqué là en silence, déchiffrant leurs expressions. Puis, ce fut presque comme si ce n'était pas du tout Clint se tenant debout là, mais un reflet, et Tony put sentir le sourire glisser de son visage alors que Clint le regardait, une compréhension absolue et terrifiante se faisant dans ses yeux perçants.

« -Elle est efficace contre les cauchemars, dit-il simplement, parce que c'était aussi simple que ça. »

De toute l'équipe, tous trois étaient les pires insomniaques, avec un flux partagé de cauchemars qui refusait de tanguer. Pour Tony, seuls le travail et Pepper avaient incarné le meilleur remède, mais après qu'il ait mis fin à leur relation plus d'un an auparavant, il n'avait pas eu qui que ce soit à part Jarvis, et l'IA ne pouvait tout faire. A la fin, les cauchemars de Tony étaient revenus, des visions de déserts de sables maculés de sang, le rugissement d'explosions et des cris retentissant à ses oreilles. C'était la même chose pour Steve également, il le savait, ainsi que Clint, qui était presque aussi mauvais que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne pas dormir.

Alors Natasha était le remède de Clint hein ? Aussi terrifiante que pouvait l'être la rousse, Tony était sincèrement heureux pour l'assassin. Personne ne connaissait mieux Clint. C'était une partie de la raison pour laquelle ils travaillaient si bien. Tony jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir Steve fixer sa moto, perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être que lui aussi avait trouvé un remède en la forme d'un dieu du tonnerre au cœur de lion qui était plus que prêt à protéger ses rêves. Cela expliquerait leur proximité pendant qu'ils dormaient, la façon protectrice dont la cape de Thor avait été enroulée autour de lui.

Tony n'avait même plus Jarvis. Ses meilleurs compagnons de lit étaient ses oreillers et des somnifères suivis d'un bon verre de scotch. Et c'était seulement dans le cas où il arrivait jusqu'au lit. Actuellement, ses nuits étaient passées dans la bibliothèque ou à surfer sur internet, à lire tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à propos des dieux Nordiques et leur mythologie, se perdant aux yeux de tous sauf pour la chance de voir Loki juste avant que le matin ne vienne et étende sa compréhension. D'une façon bizarre, Tony supposait qu'il pouvait considérer Loki comme son nouveau remède, car en effet il tenait les cauchemars à distance, mais seulement en éloignant complètement le sommeil, comme les obsessions avaient tendance à le faire.

Il souffla pour lui-même alors que les tristes pensées se déversaient dangereusement dans son esprit, se demandant depuis quand il était devenu aussi sentimental et pathétique au juste. Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, passant ses doigts sur le côté de son cou pour sentir le poison brûler en-dessous de sa peau. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse se lancer dans un épisode d'apitoiement sur lui-même, Clint regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de Steve et tendit un doigt.

« A qui est cette voiture ? Sous la bâche bleue. »

Steve se tourna pour regarder et Tony ricana, secouant la tête.

« -A Fury.

-Le Directeur Fury a une voiture ? »

Steve avait l'air désorienté. Clint cligna des yeux en le regardant avant de se tourner vers Tony.

« -Est-ce que c'est une Deux Chevaux ? demanda-t-il par-dessus la question de Steve.

-Une Impala de 67, affirma Tony, souriant. Comment tu le sais ?

-Intuition déductive, fit Clint avec un grand sourire avant d'aboyer de rire. Banner me doit cinquante dollars. Il pensait que Fury était plus un type du genre Cadillac.

-De toute évidence Bruce est nul en bagnoles. Fury se prendrait au moins une Dodge et ne reviendrait jamais.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Hum, les gars ? rit Steve, complètement perdu. »

Il n'était pas vraiment du type voitures, peu importe combien Tony et Clint avaient tenté de le convertir en lui intimant de laisser tomber les motos.

« -N'êtes-vous même pas surpris du fait que Fury _a_ une voiture, particulièrement une qui sort de l'ordinaire ? Je veux dire, réfléchissez-y…avez-vous déjà vu le Directeur conduire quelque chose en-dehors d'un hélicoptère, d'un jet, et d'un tank lors de cette fois ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, dit Tony, sa bouche s'ouvrant lentement. T'as absolument raison. Huh. Je pensais juste qu'il modelait tout le monde à sa guise pour qu'ils trimballent ses fesses partout.

-Pourquoi tu l'as ? demanda Clint, enfilant le second carquois. »

Tony se frotta la nuque.

« -J'ai pu l'avoir accidentellement balancée dans L'Empire State Building y'a un mois durant l'attaque des Fatalibots.

-T'as balancé une Impala…dans l'Empire State Building, répéta Clint lentement, incrédule. »

On aurait dit que Natasha venait juste de le demander en mariage en lui tendant son soutien-gorge.

« -Tu sais, c'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas autorisés à avoir des trucs sympas. Entre toi et Thor qui détruisez des machins tout le temps, c'est incroyable qu'on soit même payés. »

* * *

Le matin suivant, lorsque Tony entra pour voir Loki à peine réveillé, lui jetant un coup d'œil depuis le banc au son de la porte se fermant, les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Tony furent « C'est vivant ! », parce qu'il y avait juste quelque chose de glorieux à propos de quelqu'un de l'intellect de Loki ne comprenant pas une référence extrêmement connue. Il cria aussi, feignant le choc et l'ébahissement avant qu'ils ne se dissolvent en un désordre rieur pendant que Loki restait bouche bée en le regardant, sursautant à son éclat bruyant et profondément confus lorsque la signification de la phrase lui passa complètement au-dessus de la tête. Il se renfrogna alors que Tony continuait de ricaner, ayant l'air déchiré entre le foutre dehors ou juste se rendormir, bien que d'après la façon dont son expression se transformait en des angles bizarres, il était sérieusement en train de considérer la possibilité que Tony Stark avait finalement perdu les pédales.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la magie de Loki se saisit de sa chemise et commença à le traîner de force vers la porte que Tony arrêta finalement de rire, trébuchant en un tas manquant de dignité alors que la magie lui prenait la boîte de donuts des mains et qu'il tentait vainement de la rattraper.

Loki se contenta de le gratifier d'un large sourire éminemment condescendant, épuisé mais immensément fier de lui lorsqu'il envoya Tony s'écraser contre la cage d'un léger geste de la main avant de se rendormir.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas du type joyeusement matinal.

Enfoiré paresseux.

* * *

« -Bon, c'est l'heure des questions, souffla Tony lorsqu'il s'assit, laissant tomber son sac à dos au sol avec un grognement soulagé. »

Loki releva les yeux du magazine qu'il parcourait pour lui jeter un coup œil, un sourcil arqué. Il prit ça comme un bon signe pour continuer.

« -Te dérange pas de m'expliquer tout ce truc d'hibernation là ? Ou j'aurais juste à supposer que t'es à moitié grizzly ? »

Loki eut l'air très peu impressionné par ça, fronçant finement les sourcils.

« -Ca expliquerait _vraiment_ certaines choses, dit Tony avec un immense sourire.

-Si vous devez le savoir, je n'ai pas mangé correctement depuis que je suis arrivé ici, expliqua-t-il, reposant le magazine. Je peux être un dieu, mais cela ne veut pas dire que mon corps peut fonctionner sans subsistance.

-Alors ta magie te nourrissait avec…quoi, le journal ? fit Tony en réprimant un rire.

-Ma magie restaurait simplement l'intégralité de mes capacités, coupa Loki, agitant la main. Autrement je serais allongé dans un état comateux et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation.

-C'était probablement l'option la plus intelligente, fit remarquer Tony avant de glisser la boîte de donuts dans la fente. »

Loki la rattrapa facilement, une expression songeuse adoucissant ses traits.

« -Oh, je ne sais pas à propos de ça, dit-il, la vox basse, fixant Tony de son regard, l'immobilisant. »

Ses yeux le pénétraient avidement, comme s'il était le puzzle le plus compliqué jamais trouvé, un mystère que Loki était déterminé à déchiffrer même si cela lui coûtait le reste de sa vie interminable. Tony n'avait jamais été l'objet d'une fixation si ouverte avant. C'était surprenant et à la limite hilarant en sachant que, pour le moment, il était aussi bien une obsession pour le Dieu de la Malice que Loki ne l'était pour lui, bien que Tony ne pouvait dire à quelle fin.

Les questions allaient arriver, réalisa-t-il, s'insinuant dans les plus profondes et les plus sombres parties de son histoire. Et il ne pouvait les arrêter, pas après tout ce qu'il avait pris et reçu de Loki les jours précédents. Les questions arriveraient et il aurait à répondre, pas juste à Loki, mais à tout le monde écoutant –l'intégralité du SHIELD très probablement. Une terreur froide se mit à hurler dans ses veines, le réacteur Ark pulsant une fois encore avec un pic de chaleur alarmant. Il se demanda si le dieu s'était senti comme ça en écoutant Tony lire des extraits de sa vie provenant d'anciens livres, des bouts de lui qu'il pensait soigneusement cachés et secrets soudainement mis à nu par des pages jaunissantes et des lettres noires. Loki ne se retiendrait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas satisfait, et qui savait combien Tony aurait à livrer pour satisfaire un tel intérêt. Son estomac se tordait déjà en lisant l'intention sur le visage de Loki, sa bouche devenant sèche.

« -Votre père était talentueux pour modeler de l'armement, correct ? fut la première question prudente de Loki. »

Il déchira son donut en morceaux, le mangeant un bout après l'autre sans quitter des yeux l'humain devant lui.

« -Et vous avez suivi ses pas ? »

Tony acquiesça et s'autorisa un bref moment de panique, une inspiration soudaine de _putain de merde c'est vraiment en train de se passer_, avant d'attraper son sac à dos, campé sur ses jambes. Extrêmement gênant, au moins il serait préparé.

« -Si on va vraiment faire ça, j'ai besoin d'un verre en premier, déclara-t-il fermement, sortant deux bouteilles d'eau remplies à ras bord d'un alcool doré. »

Le sac à dos s'inclina légèrement, permettant à Loki d'avoir un aperçu de la lourde armure d'alcool attendant à l'intérieur. Des bouteilles de rhum et des flasques de whisky se mêlaient à un contenant de cristal rempli de scotch. Des cannettes de soude sombre jonchaient le reste de l'espace disponible, un mélangeur de boissons écrasé dans un coin. Un sourcil s'élevant d'amusement, Loki cligna des yeux en le regardant, intéressé lorsque Tony lui passa une des bouteilles d'eau à travers la fente.

« -Détail amusant, fit Tony avec un sourire narquois alors que Loki observait le liquide, testant son poids dans sa main. Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui que t'as accepté mon offre et demandé un verre. Pas très classieux, je sais, mais me voilà respectant ma part du marché. »

Il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille, fixant Loki d'un regard pointu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fasse de même et la leva pour porter un toast. Le scotch fut une lente brûlure familière le long de sa gorge et il fit claquer ses lèvres, appréciateur. Loki prit une gorgée généreuse, critique alors qu'il savourait l'alcool sur sa langue, testant la flaveur. Ses lèvres se plissèrent de dépréciation, mais il prit une large seconde lampée, ingurgitant la moitié de la bouteille comme si ce n'était rien. Il sourit narquoisement et l'éloigna de ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa que Tony le fixait. Tony roula des yeux.

« -Frimeur. C'est pas une compétition.

-Un étrange sentiment lorsqu'il s'agit d'un homme tel que vous, ricana Loki, l'émeraude luisant en-dessous des cils sombres. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Je pensais bien que l'alcool de Midgard serait rien comparé à ce à quoi t'es habitué, mais arrête de boire mon scotch de luxe comme si c'était de l'eau. »

Il pointa sa bouteille sur Loki, le gratifiant d'un regard pointu.

« -Je veux pas ingurgiter tout cet alcool sans être complètement pété en premier. »

Loki se renfrogna, quelque chose de dangereux étirant les coins de sa bouche.

« -Ne soyez pas suffisamment imbécile pour penser que je vais vous le permettre. J'ai des questions très similaires à celles que vous m'avez demandées et ce sont des réponses que j'attends.

-T'énerves pas, fit Tony en retour, prenant une gorgée rapide. »

Sa poitrine palpita douloureusement alors qu'il se forçait à avaler.

« -Je tends la branche d'olivier là, j'essaie de célébrer le fait qu'on t'ait botté les fesses hors de Midgard en un temps qui était de toute évidence limité. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et Tony soupira, ses doigts commençant à taper des rythmes anxieux sur les côtés de la bouteille.

« -J'répondrai à tes questions entre-deux, promit-il. Toutes tes questions. »

Il attendit que Loki acquiesce en retour avant de sourire de nouveau. Tout sembla de travers lorsqu'il leva son verre en direction du mur de la cage en un autre salut.

« -A toi, battu et de retour une nouvelle fois, fit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Loki leva sa bouteille pour rejoindre celle de Tony, les yeux indéchiffrables et l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

« -A la curiosité.

-C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, rit Tony, étrangement exulté. Un toast à la fois. »

Loki se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de terminer sa boisson. Tony en fit de même, grimaçant à la sensation brûlante. Il glissa le sac à dos entre eux et désigna la bouteille. Loki la lui fit repasser.

« -Alors, on a Capitaine Morgan, Jim Beam, Jack Daniel, ou Macallan. »

Tony le regarda d'un air expectatif et les sourcils de Loki se froncèrent alors qu'il considérait les choix.

La voix de Steve sortant de l'intercom les arracha efficacement du moment. Ils se mirent tous deux à fixer le plafond.

« -_Tony_. »

L'avertissement dans son ton était clair.

« -Uh, oui chéri ? »

Tony battit des cils, souriant comme un abruti. Loki le gratifia d'un rictus narquois.

« -_Les donuts et l'alcool ne constituent pas un groupe alimentaire. Tu n'es pas autorisé à te soûler avec un estomac vide… Règle de Miss Pepper, tu te souviens ?_

-Steve, fit-il, choqué et secouant la tête. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée à quel point elle t'a mis dans sa poche. Et tu devrais savoir que c'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes. Ta mère aurait dû t'élever mieux que ça.

-_Je ne suis pas_… »

Un long soupir imprégna le silence.

« -_Mange quelque chose, c'est tout ce que je demande. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une autre répétition de la Saint-Valentin. Cela plairait trop à Loki._

-C'était épique et tu le sais, fit remarquer Tony aux haut-parleurs. »

Loki avait un sourire tordu, amusé que son nom ait été mentionné lorsque Tony revint à lui.

« -T'as déjà mangé des spaghettis ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait la réponse. J'en suis malade d'envie depuis hier. Tu penses que ton inquisition peut attendre genre, trente minutes, le temps que j'aille préparer ça ?

-Si vous ne me faites pas attendre, lui dit Loki, une texture dangereuse se glissant sur chaque mot. »

Tony le salua rapidement et se leva, se dépêchant de sortir.

Les cinq heures suivantes passèrent en un instant flou durant lequel Tony apprit à Loki l'art délicat d'enrouler les spaghettis sur une fourchette et à aspirer les nouilles juste de la bonne manière afin qu'un jet de sauce gicle sur leurs nez, de même que les bizarreries de savoir quels sodas mixer avec du whisky Jim Beam. Loki intégra le tout rapidement, se découvrant un faible particulier pour le Rum'n Coke et se révélant avoir un talent naturel pour manipuler les pâtes à l'aide d'un ustensile avec une telle grâce et une telle élégance que cela passait pour de l'art. Fidèle à sa parole, le dieu ne se retint pas entre chaque bouchée et chaque gorgée qu'était leur tout premier repas décent depuis des semaines, demandant des réponses à propos de chaque aspect de la vie de Tony, de l'endroit où il était né en passant par sa scolarité ou les projets actuels de Stark Industries, jusqu'aux débuts de « l'Homme de Métal ». Tony lui dit être le plus jeune étudiant ayant jamais été diplômé de son lycée, qu'il était entré au MIT à quinze ans, qu'il avait perdu ses parents à dix-sept ans, et déblatéra à propos de l'intérêt grandissant de sa compagnie en l'énergie propre, durable, et qui fit sourire Loki comme le charmant, malfaisant connard qu'il avait été jusqu'alors.

Tony se força à être aussi honnête que possible malgré la peur qu'il sentait ramper profondément dans ses os, buvant une bonne rasade d'alcool pour se donner du courage avant qu'il ne parle à chaque fois, lésinant sur la vérité seulement lorsque les questions devenaient un peu trop personnelles. Il décrit vaguement la trahison d'Obadiah et sa période en tant qu'otage de terroristes mais ne détailla pas la torture qu'il avait endurée ou la perte de son seul ami durant son séjour dans la grotte, à ce moment-là il était plus ou moins soûl et les souvenirs se flouaient devant ses yeux, remplissant les contours de Loki de fantômes inoubliables.

Pour sa part, Loki ne se retint qu'une seule fois, lorsque ses interminables questions eurent progressivement diminué en remarques hasardeuses et en demandes désinvoltes, et il y avait définitivement quelque couleur absente jusqu'alors sur ses joues. Ses yeux, légèrement vitreux mais néanmoins concentrés, vacillèrent sur la poitrine de Tony, traçant la faible lueur de son réacteur Ark. La curiosité gravée sur son visage ne fit que s'intensifier chaque fois qu'il le regarda mais, à la surprise de Tony, Loki ne s'aventura pas parmi ses secrets. Il avait probablement senti que Tony ne lui dirait pas complètement la vérité et était de ce fait suffisamment satisfait de prévenir ses questions, au moins pour le moment, juste comme Tony s'était réfréné de creuser davantage les détails du châtiment du dieu.

En temps voulu cependant, promettait la lueur aiguë dans le regard de Loki. Il demanderait en temps voulu.

Et peut-être, pensa Tony alors qu'il se pressait, fatigué, dans la jointure de la cage et de la passerelle, enroulant son corps à l'intérieur, l'alcool dans son sang affaiblissant les lumières dans son esprit et droguant son corps jusqu'à l'épuisement, peut-être qu'en temps voulu il s'autoriserait à en parler.

« -Je vais juste piquer un somme un moment, déclara-t-il d'une voix empâtée, réchauffé et satisfait du bourdonnement de l'alcool et la compagnie d'un réconfort lui ayant bien manqué dans l'estomac. »

Loki s'appuya contre la vitre en réponse, les yeux fatigués l'observant pendant qu'il se relaxait également, les paupières lourdes et menaçant de se fermer. Tony lui sourit largement d'un air endormi, leva sa bouteille vide en reconnaissance, surpris et confusément ravi lorsque Loki renifla doucement et retourna le sentiment.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était affalé sur le dos de Steve comme un sac de patates en forme de Tony Stark. Il grommela quelque chose à propos d'être porté comme une fille, ce qui fit rire Steve avant que celui-ci ne lui propose de le prendre dans ses bras comme une mariée à la place. Tony fit immédiatement remarquer que Steve avait probablement besoin de pratiquer s'il voulait transporter un certain dieu du tonnerre un jour le long d'une allée fleurie avant de ricaner, parce que l'image de Thor dans une robe était toujours excessivement amusante même si c'était les verres sept et huit dansant la polka dans sa conscience qui rendaient la chose ainsi.

Steve secoua la tête lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Tony reconnut sa bibliothèque. Il demanda au super soldat avec un ton de drogué s'il voulait lui lire une histoire aussi, pour compléter la bizarrerie de sa nuit, mais Steve eut un rire léger en répondant non, je ne vais te lire d'histoires Tony, et lui parla de l'intérêt de Thor pour les contes en relation avec lui le soir précédent. Il commença à chercher un livre pendant que Tony clignait des yeux, fixé sur le côté de sa tête, sur le point de dire quelque trait d'esprit à propos de partager des histoires d'enfants avec des dieux Nordiques avant que son cerveau ne recommençât à fonctionner, et il réalisa au juste quelle putain d'idée spectaculaire c'était, Steve Rogers, espèce de p'tit malin d'enfoiré. A la grande surprise de Steve, Tony complimenta un tel génie méconnu avec tous les grands mots dont il pouvait se rappeler sur le moment, dit à Steve qu'il serait totalement pour l'épouser si Thor n'avait pas déjà posé son veto, et perdit promptement conscience.

Steve le regarda bouche bée avec du rouge teintant ses oreilles et sa nuque, confus et un peu inquiet, sa main fermement enroulée autour d'un épais volume rempli de contes de Hans Christian Andersen, complètement perdu.

* * *

Loki regarda le livre bizarrement pendant que Tony lui passait les donuts avec le plus grand sourire de Chat de Cheshire de son arsenal.

« -Prêt pour l'heure des histoires ? demanda Tony, levant la couverture devant la vitre. »

Le dieu arqua un sourcil en la parcourant.

« -_Le Petit Prince_ ? » lut-il à voix haute, n'ayant pas l'air très enthousiaste. »

Tony pressa son épaule gauche contre la vitre après s'être assis, tournant son corps de façon à ce que Loki puisse voir chaque page lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

« -C'est mon livre préféré, lui dit-il, et il eut un sourire narquois lorsque Loki y accorda une autre inspection avec bien plus d'attention. Celui de mon père aussi. Ma grand-mère a fait ça pour lui. Elle était plutôt une artiste comme je suis sûr que tu l'as découvert. »

Il acquiesça en direction du coin où l'_Edda Prosaïque_ et l'_Edda Poétique_ étaient posées avant de sourire doucement au livre sur ses genoux, caressant la page imprimée à la main, suivant chaque marque de crayon familière et coup de pinceau des yeux.

« -Alors, je vais le lire pour toi, juste pour le plaisir.

-Je vois, fredonna Loki, pensif, s'appuyant contre la vitre. »

Il observa le livre silencieusement, étudiant les illustrations.

« -De quoi cela parle-t-il ?

-D'un garçon sur une étoile qui tombe amoureux d'une rose, rit doucement Tony, tournant les pages jusqu'au premier chapitre. Il fuit ses sentiments comme une chochotte et finit par tomber sur Terre, où il rencontre un pilote. Il apprend que son amour pour la rose n'est en rien quelque chose dont il doit avoir honte et essaie de rentrer chez lui. »

Il fit une pause un instant, inclinant la tête et fixant le dieu d'un long regard.

« -Huh. Ça me fait plus ou moins penser à toi, maintenant que j'y pense.

-Oh ? »

Loki maintint son expression prudemment neutre mais Tony pouvait voir l'intérêt hésitant profondément ancré dans ses yeux pénétrants. Tony lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

« -Envie de l'entendre ? »

Il tapota la page avec un doigt et Loki donna un léger acquiescement. C'était tout aussi bien un signal de commencer qu'autre chose. Alors, Tony commença à lire.

Il connaissait le livre par cœur, ayant eu sa grand-mère et sa mère lui lisant toutes deux l'histoire chaque soir avant de s'endormir pendant des années. Il connaissait chaque mot, chaque page, alors il improvisa beaucoup avec l'histoire, la paraphrasant et ajoutant des détails à partir des images à sa convenance. Un petit sourire amusé étira lentement les lèvres de Loki et y resta, le dieu absorbant chaque mot alors que les heures s'étiraient, complètement absorbé et concentré sur tout ce que Tony lui racontait, sur chaque image et phrase que Tony soulignait.

Tony ne lut pas mot pour mot jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son passage favori, et il ralentit un peu, incapable d'empêcher sa voix de devenir pleine de sève aux souvenirs.

« -_Les gens ont des étoiles qui ne sont pas les mêmes. Pour les uns, qui voyagent, les étoiles sont des guides. Pour d'autres elles ne sont rien que de petites lumières. Pour d'autres, qui sont savants, elles sont des problèmes. Pour mon businessman elles étaient de l'or. Mais toutes ces étoiles-là se taisent. Toi, tu auras des étoiles comme personne n'en a…_ »

Il pouvait l'entendre, la voix de sa mère, résonnant par-dessus chacun des mots, et durant un instant il fut juste de nouveau un petit garçon, sa mère une lumière vive dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, son père une ombre dans l'embrasure de la porte, écoutant.

C'était davantage l'ombre d'Howard Stark qui murmura « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ » que lui. Il déglutit lorsqu'une grosseur se forma dans sa gorge, un sourire affectueux apparaissant alors qu'il se souvenait de sa mère se retournant, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Howard soit là mais pas étonnée de l'y trouver, et échanger un regard entendu avec son père avant de retourner à l'histoire pour lui répondre.

« -_Quand tu regarderas le ciel, la nuit, puisque j'habiterai dans l'une d'elles, puisque je rirai dans l'une d'elles, alors ce sera pour toi comme si riaient toutes les étoiles. Tu auras, toi, des étoiles qui savent rire !_ »

Il pouvait sentir le long regard de Loki comme un contact physique sur son cou et son train de pensée s'embrouilla pêle-mêle en quelque chose d'indéchiffrable lorsqu'il releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Son intensité manqua de le brûler, Loki le regardant comme s'il pouvait lui aussi voir les souvenirs défilant devant les yeux de Tony comme un diaporama sans fin. Le dieu sembla légèrement décontenancé, une pièce qui ne devrait pas s'emboîter tombant parfaitement, horriblement en place.

La voix de Loki était basse et interrogatrice lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole.

« -Comment cela finit-il ? murmura-t-il, et Tony manqua de frissonner hors de sa peau. »

Il cligna lentement des yeux un instant, essayant de reprendre quelque contenance, se demandant au juste qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui bordel. Il déglutit difficilement, incapable de comprendre pourquoi sa bouche s'était asséchée, pourquoi un feu avait embrasé les contours de son estomac, brûlant au travers de ses os à chaque fois que le regard de Loki s'attardait sur le sien. C'était comme si une autre ligne était en train d'être dessinée sur le sable, par lui cette fois, le bâton se traînant en un cercle courbe, maladroit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le dessinait mais quelque chose à propos de Loki lui disait que le dieu était incroyablement déterminé à la traverser, même si tous deux avaient encore à deviner le comment et le pourquoi.

Tony fixa le livre en-dessous de lui, un nouveau tremblement glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il toussa une fois, confus par la sensation, et continua de lire comme s'il pouvait totalement ignorer le poids du regard de Loki, la façon dont les bleus apparaissaient le temps d'un éclair sur l'étendue pâle de son cou à chaque fois que Loki se penchait, trépignant sur le seuil, foulant du pied quels que soient les restes les séparant complètement.

Etait-ce là ce qui se passait lorsque vous laissiez quelqu'un entrer ? Tony ne se souvenait pas s'être donné la permission d'en révéler autant, de façon intentionnée ou non. Mais Loki le lisait comme un miroir, s'approchant régulièrement de plus en plus près, à l'instar d'un ouragan se dirigeant sur un littoral.

Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à propos de ça.

* * *

Cette nuit, Tony termina de reconfigurer Jarvis, fredonnant pour lui-même alors qu'il encodait son entière compilation de runes dans le système jusqu'à ce que chaque secret qu'il possédait disparaisse dans une masse de lignes et de symboles. Alors qu'il écoutait Jarvis scanner sa banque de données, Tony glissa un transmetteur dans son téléphone et sa tablette, ajoutant un dossier de projecteur sans fil à chacun juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Même si Loki objectait, il pouvait ET transformerait ces murs de verre en son propre cinéma personnel. Il avait juste besoin d'un faiseur de pop-corn portable pour sceller l'arrangement.

« -_Scan complet. Voudriez-vous consulter les rapports, monsieur ?_

-Nah, j'te fais confiance Jarvis, sourit Tony. »

Malgré les pensées incertaines et l'alcool noyant son esprit, il était sincèrement heureux d'entendre la voix calme de son IA bien-aimée remplir la pièce.

« -Configure tous les fichiers s'ouvrant pour les transmetteurs 6073 et 5406. »

La lumière sur son portable bipa, l'écran de la tablette vacillant brièvement alors que Jarvis opérait comme instruit.

« -_Configuration complète, monsieur. Transmission sécurisée._

-Excellent, dit-il, et il plaça les gadgets dans son sac, s'étirant sur le canapé. »

C'était étrange à quel point la maison avait été calme sans Jarvis dans chacun de ses recoins. C'était probablement l'alcool qui parlait mais Tony ne pouvait pas nier combien ça faisait du bien de parler dans le silence et d'entendre quelqu'un répondre.

« -Bienvenue à la maison, Jarvis, sourit-il largement à l'intention du plafond, remontant sa couverture jusqu'au menton, se sentant bien plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

-_C'est bon d'être à la maison, monsieur_. »

* * *

Lorsque le matin arriva, Tony utilisa les transmetteurs pour introduire discrétos Jarvis dans les systèmes principaux de communication à travers le bâtiment du SHIELD, la cage de Loki inclue.

« -Jarvis, c'est Loki, désigna Tony d'un geste, présentant le plafond au dieu. Loki, Jarvis.

-Charmé, j'en suis sûr, dit lentement Loki, des plus convaincus que Tony était fou. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le plafond réponde.

« -_C'est un plaisir, monsieur_. »

Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrant de stupéfaction à la salutation de l'IA. Tony essaya de ne pas se moquer trop fort.

Cela n'avait vraiment pas de prix, la mise augmentant encore lorsque la voix de Thor tonna soudainement au-dessus d'eux, résonnant à travers les murs, des plus ravies alors qu'une sorte de musique étrangère commença à jouer, hurlant dans les haut-parleurs.

« -Tu connais cette chanson ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Tony lorsque Loki se renfrogna. »

Il avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

« -Malheureusement, grogna-t-il d'un ton maussade, grimaçant au ton joueur et léger de la mélodie. »

Son expression ne fit que s'assombrir lorsque Thor commença à chanter et Loki soupira alors que Tony éclatait de rire, le regardant presser son front contre la vitre en signe de défaite.

* * *

Cela avait été une mauvaise idée de venir. La douleur brûlante dans sa tête et sa poitrine auraient dû être le premier indice. Le fait qu'il se retrouve devant Loki sans boîte de donuts à la main, pieds nus et décoiffé sans le moindre souvenir de comment il était arrivé là en disait long.

Tony trébucha contre la cage, la peau en feu, trempé de sueur. Son corps s'écrasa brutalement contre la vitre. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver son souffle, ni son esprit, quoi qu'il fasse, et même Loki avait l'air troublé en s'approchant, rejoignant rapidement le côté de Tony dans un froissement de papier.

« -Stark, dit-il, vif comme un fouet. »

Sa voix ondulait aux oreilles de Tony, résonnant durement. Son corps le lâchait complètement, chacun de ses pores hurlant. Une éruption d'agonie éclata dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se mit soudainement à rire à l'encontre de sa propre volition, tombant sans fin dans un regard émeraude.

« -_Vous n'êtes pas du tout semblables à ma rose_, récitèrent ses lèvres. _Vous n'êtes rien encore._ »

Les sourcils de Loki se froncèrent, et alors Tony ne pouvait plus le voir. Son visage ondula comme un reflet dans un lac, un mirage plaisant qui résonnait à travers l'enfer. La chaleur était accablante, la pièce tournait, s'écroulant sous ses pieds. Il s'effondra à côté de la cage, les poumons lourds et se creusant, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, ses membres se convulsant douloureusement, l'intégralité de son cœur brûlant comme un four. Sa vision tanguait et il y avait un rugissement dans ses oreilles, avalant tout son, et dans son délire des hurlements et des fantômes traversèrent son esprit.

Ses joues le lançaient avec la force de son sourire de maniaque, sa bouche bougeant constamment au moment où une tâche noire, blanche et verte entra dans sa ligne de mire. La seule partie restante de lui tendit la main vers Loki, ne trouvant rien que du plat, de la froideur, une sensation choquante qui le fit rire plus fort avec la douleur qu'elle apportait.

Quelque part une voix criait mais il continua de parler, sa langue bougeant et formant des mots qu'il ne pouvait ni entendre ni comprendre. Les yeux de Loki se firent nets juste un instant et Tony parla plus fort, comme déterminé à faire écouter au dieu quoi qu'il était en train de dire. Sa main se pressa plus urgemment contre la vitre et Loki leva la sienne pour la rejoindre.

Son cœur s'emballait, sa pulsation galopante, percutant à travers sa tête. Sa dernière parcelle de raison lui dit que s'il battait encore plus vite, son organe exploserait. Il essaya de respirer, essaya de s'en soucier, mais alors une ruée de flammes l'engloutit et il fut perdu, nageant dans un désert rempli de sable trempé de sang, le soleil haut dans le ciel et insupportablement chaud, les explosions et les boules de chaleur en feu frénétiques à travers son visage. Quelqu'un l'attrapa, le traîna au loin, et il se débattit, criant, donnant des coups de pied, des coups de poing, mordant, comme un animal sauvage pris dans un filet.

Il entendit son nom dans son oreille, fort et autoritaire, et cela devint une horde démoniaque de voix, caquetant frénétiquement alors qu'il se libérait et trébuchait sur le sol. L'impact ne fit qu'apporter une agonie de plus et il hurla sur le sol, son dos se cambrant en une courbe violente. On se saisit de nouveau de lui en une poigne bien plus ferme et il perdit connaissance entre des bras forts.

Plus de cris, plus de jurons, plus de débattements. Tony n'allait pas les laisser le prendre cette fois. Cette fois il se débattrait pour tout ce qu'il valait. Il combattrait ça, il s'en sortirait _indemne_…

De l'eau se déversa brutalement sur lui, avortant son cri. Une panique glaciale s'empara de son esprit en surchauffe et il se débattit encore plus fort, s'agitant violemment dans la piscine, désespéré de surgir à la surface. Deux mains agrippèrent son visage, le maintenant en sécurité au-dessus de l'eau. Tony beugla de manière incohérente ce qu'il espérait être des menaces, mais elles se transformèrent rapidement en injonctions hystériques à l'encontre de son tortionnaire de faire stopper la douleur et de le noyer. La seule réponse fut plus d'eau cascadant sur sa tête, d'un froid glacial. Le souvenir d'avoir été maintenu sous l'eau fit réagir son corps, et son pied se connecta solidement avec l'abdomen de son ravisseur, mais la poigne ne faillit jamais et ses supplications de lui donner la mort restèrent ignorées. Tony rejeta la tête en arrière en une tentative désespérée de se libérer, mais des doigts se glissèrent à la base de sa nuque, le maintenant en place. Plus d'eau froide versée sur son visage. Il hurla au plafond jusqu'à ce que sa gorge se déchire et au point de saigner du nez sous l'effort, s'étouffant avec le sang coulant dans sa trachée.

Un autre juron et son visage fut orientée de façon à ce que le liquide au goût métallique sorte de sa bouche. Il eût un haut-le-cœur et fut secoué par ces mêmes mains, une voix criant, suppliant, l'appelant. Il ne savait pas ce que les Dix Anneaux pouvaient possiblement vouloir qu'il construise cette fois. Une roquette ? Un jet ? Une bombe nucléaire ? Il ne le ferait pas, il ne le ferait pas, _il ne le __**ferait pas**_.

Ses bras retombèrent à ses côtés, inutiles et sans force. Ses poings trouvèrent quelque chose de tangible et s'y accrochèrent fermement, ses jambes ne le supportant plus. Chaque parcelle de son être trembla, le feu laçant ses veines en une ruée finale avant que le froid ne l'entoure, perçant à travers la fumée comme une dague, le jetant à terre, stupéfiant son corps.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni respirer, ni penser. Il entendit son nom, une voix qu'il reconnut. Il mourrait de froid.

« -Tony ! _Tony_ ! »

Il y avait des mains sur son visage, des étoiles de glace contre sa peau. Un regard du bleu le plus vif le scrutait. Un goût de fer, de cuivre et de terre envahit ses narines, enroba sa langue, tachant ses dents. Du sang coula le long de son menton, colorant l'eau en rouge. Tony cligna des yeux, dans la brume, et le mirage cessa de tanguer. Des cheveux blonds, un menton fort. La vision ne vacilla pas, même lorsqu'il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait.

« -S-Steve, grinça-t-il, s'accrochant à l'espoir.

-Merci mon Dieu, haleta le soldat, l'attirant contre lui. »

Tony grimaça alors qu'on l'étreignait, incapable de réfléchir sous le son grésillant à travers son esprit, ses propres dents claquant de manière incontrôlable.

Steve le tira à bout de bras, tenant délicatement son visage. Il tremblait aussi violemment que Tony et finalement, lorsque le brouillard se dissipa et que son esprit se remit en route, Tony put voir pourquoi. Ils étaient dans une sorte de piscine, mais la température avait été considérablement baissée et partout des glaçons flottaient autour d'eux, heurtant leurs épaules. Il y avait des gens partout, traînant des pieds en un chaos ordonné, des agents et une équipe médicale d'après les couleurs de leurs uniformes. Thor était penché au-dessus du bord, accroupi et prêt à plonger à tout moment, les muscles tendus comme ceux d'un lion. Son regard vacillait entre eux mais demeura de plus en plus sur Steve. Tony était sûr qu'il était à deux doigts de tirer l'homme blond hors de l'eau glaciale et de le laisser se noyer. Son inquiétude n'était pas infondée non plus. Le super soldat était plus pâle que la mort et lorsqu'il parla, il était simplement incroyable qu'il ne bégaie pas, ses lèvres devenant bleues. Tony ne pouvait même pas imaginer de quoi il avait l'air en ce moment même.

« -Tony. Pour l'amour du Ciel, ne me refait plus _jamais_ ça, ordonna-t-il. »

De la peur nue s'écoula de ses yeux lorsque Tony bougea les doigts, réalisant juste maintenant que ce à quoi ils étaient agrippés était la chemise de Steve.

« -P-putain de _m-m-merde-de_… ? fut tout ce que Tony parvint à dire, essayant de ne pas paniquer lorsqu'il n'arriva pas à se souvenir de comment il s'était retrouvé ici. »

Steve se saisit de lui fermement, éparpillant ses pensées.

« -Thor, attrape-le. »

Il poussa Tony vers le dieu du tonnerre qui le souleva d'une main. Au moment où Tony toucha le sol il fut entouré de médecins, hissé sur ses pieds et allongé sur un banc. Des couvertures chauffées furent balancées sur lui et des mains frottèrent sa poitrine et ses bras vigoureusement pour réguler le retour à une circulation sanguine régulière.

Tony jeta un œil entre des bras tatillons pour trouver Steve, la culpabilité s'accumulant dans sa poitrine. Ses inquiétudes furent rapidement atténuées, cependant, lorsque la chemise de Steve tomba au sol dans un claquement mouillé avant que Thor ne l'enveloppe d'une couverture thermique. Puis Steve fut entouré de ses bras, attiré plus près. Steve passa sa tête sous le menton de Thor et rit de manière irrégulière à quelque chose que le dieu avait dit, de la couleur commençant déjà à revenir sur ses joues. Thor fit passer ses mains le long du dos et des épaules de Steve en des gestes rapides et énergiques pour réchauffer le soldat. Les murmures de leurs voix résonnaient autour de la piscine.

Tony sourit faiblement en les regardant, se recroquevillant dans ses couvertures alors que son esprit passait en revue ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il secoua la tête en direction des médecins, balayant leurs inquiétudes, ne voulant rien d'autre que s'en aller. C'était pas comme si ils pouvaient faire un putain de quelque chose pour lui maintenant.

Thor et Steve croisèrent son regard. Leurs expressions suffisaient.

Il avait quelques explications à donner.

* * *

« -Pourquoi on m'a balancé dans une piscine de glace ? demanda-t-il à son équipe ayant à peine atteint l'embrasure de la porte. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Steve releva le regard depuis le canapé et fronça les sourcils.

« -Ta température était à trois degrés de dommages cérébraux permanents, déclara-t-il, et Tony soupira.

-C'était pas Loki, dit-il, et les mots le laissèrent épuisé. »

Il tira sur sa couverture comme un enfant, trouvant une sorte bizarre de réconfort dans le geste. Quinze minutes dans de larges vêtements secs avec un édredon chaud autour de ses épaules n'avaient rien fait d'autre que lui rappeler à quel point il était fatigué. Il entra complètement dans la pièce, laissant la porte grincer en se fermant derrière lui, et regarda tout le monde prudemment. Bruce, le plus calme comme toujours, fut le premier à parler.

« -Si ce n'était pas Loki… »

Il lança un regard à Clint qui lui donna juste un faible acquiescement serré.

« -…alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste Tony ? »

Natasha, Clint et Bruce le regardèrent tous, expectatifs. A sa droite, Steve se leva avec Thor dans son ombre et le rejoignit, l'inquiétude suintant de tous ses pores.

« -Je suis en train de mourir, dit platement Tony, incapable de jouer avec les enrobages avec la façon dont deux paires d'yeux bleus le défiaient de mentir. »

Ils avaient sauvé ses fesses après tout. Il leur devait au moins ça.

« -Le réacteur Ark dans ma poitrine est un vieux modèle. A la base ça m'empoisonne avec du palladium qui est, conséquemment, en train de me tuer lentement. »

Steve le regardait comme si Tony venait juste de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Clint et Bruce fixèrent Natasha. Elle souffla et croisa les bras, désemparée.

« -C'est différent de la première fois, se défendit-elle, et les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard.

-Y a-t-il un remède ? demanda Clint au chimiste, lançant un regard à Tony avec un froncement de sourcils grandissant. »

Bruce secoua la tête, abattu.

« -Pas si c'est le second empoisonnement. Son corps n'y a aucune résistance alors cela ne fait que s'accumuler dans son sang. Le moindre remède impliquerait un extrait de palladium pour fonctionner. »

Bruce enleva ses lunettes, se frottant les yeux.

« -Cela le tuerait avant de le sauver.

-Mais tu as connu ça avant ? fit Steve en sautant sur les mots de Bruce. Comment t'es-tu sauvé la dernière fois ? Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas maintenant ?

-J'ai découvert un nouvel élément et l'ai exploité dans un nouveau cœur, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. Ai pas vraiment d'atelier sous la main ou le moindre équipement restant grâce à Von Fatalis et à sa légion de robots ayant foutu le Grand Bonhomme en rogne. »

Bruce recula visiblement, se rapetissant de honte jusqu'à ce que Clint tende la main et lui attrape le bras. Ils échangèrent un autre combat de regards noirs dans lequel l'archer réaffirma ce que Tony était déjà sur le point de dire : que ce n'était pas du tout la faute de Hulk, aussi Bruce ne devrait pas se faire du mouron pour ça. Lorsqu'il réalisa que Bruce était actuellement en train d'écouter Clint, il le prit comme son signal.

« -Barton a raison, apaisa-t-il, réprimant un bâillement. T'as rien fait de mal. Fatalis aurait mis mon atelier en pièces même si Hulk n'avait pas été là. Et c'est pas comme si je pouvais juste pas commander les pièces dont j'ai besoin. Allez, je suis Tony Stark. J'ai tout ce que je veux quand je veux. »

Sa plaisanterie fit sourire Bruce du plus petit étirement de lèvres que Tony ait jamais vu. Il ne fut pas aussi chanceux avec Steve qui sauta immédiatement sur ce qu'il n'avait pas dit.

« -Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? demanda-t-il. Si tu pouvais sauver ta propre vie, pourquoi t'autorises-tu à mourir ? »

Quelque chose d'horrible se glissa alors dans ses yeux, une sombre appréhension s'y installant.

« -Es-tu délibérément en train d'essayer de te tuer ?

-J'ai commandé des pièces, lui dit Tony, honnête. Je les ai juste pas encore reçues.

-Et pourquoi ? craqua Steve. Tu viens juste de dire que tu as tout ce que tu veux quand tu veux.

-_Exactement_, pressa-t-il, ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre en place un sourire. »

Il était bien trop vidé pour essayer.

« -Quand je le veux. Je veux pas les pièces. Pas maintenant du moins. »

Steve actuellement gronda. Tony aurait eu peur s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à ne pas s'endormir sur ses pieds. Le blond fit un pas en avant, l'air presque meurtrier.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de foutre Tony ? »

Il criait presque, son instinct de protection prenant le dessus.

« -Foutre en l'air ta vie comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi bordel ? »

Thor s'approcha davantage et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Steve, mettant une halte à sa tirade. Tony cligna des yeux en regardant le dieu d'un air résigné, une étrange torsion dans son estomac faisant immédiatement surgir un autre visage sur celui du manieur de foudre. C'était étrange à quel point il n'avait pas envie d'être là mais en bas, devant une cage froide et blanche avec un des plus grands connards que l'humanité ait jamais connu. Il força ses pieds à rester fermement implantés dans le sol et à ne pas partir rejoindre le dieu qu'il avait laissé derrière.

« -Ces conversations avec mon frère…, commença Thor, et il y avait une étincelle étrange dans son regard. Sont le résultat de ta mort imminente alors ? »

Tony le considéra silencieusement. Il savait qu'il devrait se sentir taré comme ils pensaient qu'il l'était, il devrait être mortifié avec lui-même. A la place il se sentait profond, calme. Il se sentait plus sain d'esprit qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

« -Au début, c'était juste pour le fun, admit Tony, enroulant la couverture plus correctement autour de lui. Mais maintenant…maintenant c'est juste…différent. »

Maintenant c'était presque comme s'il ne pouvait pas fonctionner correctement sans voir Loki au moins une fois, taquiner pour s'amuser et partageant des blagues devenant son nouveau trip. Sûr, ça le distrayait, son temps avec le Dieu de la Malice, mais il n'arrivait pas à le regretter, pas la moindre once. La ligne dans le sable était dessinée et il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il était bien trop loin dans un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais exploré et il n'y avait pas de chemin de retour. Sur Mars ou rien et tout ça.

« -C'est quelque chose d'autre entièrement. »

Thor sembla le comprendre, lisant ses yeux attentivement dans le silence grandissant avant d'acquiescer une fois et de se détourner. Steve le regarda d'un air confus, l'inquiétude revenant lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage du dieu, et tourna les talons pour le suivre hors de la pièce. Tony ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.

« -Jarvis, mets en marche la vidéo de ma petite crise. Audio complet.

-_C'est fait monsieur_. »

Il dépassa les autres pour atteindre les télévisions, observant les écrans. Il pouvait sentir leurs regards dans son dos et il leur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« -Hey Bruce, tu penses que tu peux cuisiner un médoc tueur de douleur ? demanda-t-il. Préférablement non endormeur, j'ai besoin d'avoir tous mes esprits à portée de main. Enfin, au moins ce qui reste là-d'dans.

-Pour quoi ? lui demanda Clint, tentant un sourire. »

C'était plus de traviole que d'habitude. Tony se contenta d'un grand sourire.

« -Pour titiller un ours. Un ours magique. Avec un bâton. »

Clint aboya un rire à ça et Bruce rit doucement à côté de lui. Natasha se contenta de les observer de ses yeux perçants, les coins de sa bouche s'élevant à peine. Tony le prit comme un bon signe. Il retourna à la vidéo.

« -Commence-la au moment où je viens juste d'entrer, instruisit-il, et les écrans s'animèrent. »

En quelques instants il se retrouva à se regarder lui-même s'écraser contre la cage sous sept angles différents.

« -_Stark_, il entendit Loki dire lorsqu'il traversa la cage pour voir ce qui se passait. »

L'estomac de Tony fit un petit saut à cette vue.

« -Augmente le son.

-_ Vous n'êtes pas du tout semblables à ma rose_. _Vous n'êtes rien encore._ »

Tony fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif à ça. Sur l'écran, sept Tony s'effondrèrent au sol et Tony se rapprocha, écoutant attentivement. Ce n'était pas son corps qu'il voulait étudier. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait révélé durant ce moment de désastre au dieu qui occupait actuellement presque toutes ses pensées. Il devait des excuses à Loki pour ça, pour quoi que ce soit qu'il ait révélé. Il ravala la bile qui menaçait de remonter à cette pensée.

« -_Personne ne vous a apprivoisées et vous n'avez apprivoisé personne_, fut ce qu'il dit ensuite. »

_Le Petit Prince_ avait roulé sur sa langue mot pour mot. Tony cligna des yeux en se regardant lui-même, surpris.

« -_Stark, que… ?_

_-Vous êtes belles, mais vous êtes vides… On ne peut pas mourir pour vous. »_

Même d'ici, à travers le bruit blanc, à travers le grainage et les pixels, il pouvait voir le choc douloureux de l'expression de Loki lorsque ses mots frappèrent. Tony avait ri et avait semblé des plus déments lorsqu'il avait pressé sa main contre la vitre.

« -_J'aurai l'air d'avoir mal. J'aurai un peu l'air de mourir. C'est comme ça. Ne viens pas voir ça, ce n'est pas la peine…_ »

Il avait commencé à citer une section différente alors ? Tony regarda, stupéfait, Loki presser sa main pour rencontrer celle de Tony et se pencher aussi près que la vitre le permettait.

« -_Je ne te quitterai pas, _entendit-il Loki dire, et de la chaleur remonta dans son cou, mordant ses oreilles. »

Le dieu avait répliqué parfaitement la suite de l'histoire, c'était tout, mais cela semblait bien plus significatif, bien plus que ce qu'apporterait une simple mémorisation. Il avait donné à Loki le livre à lire avant qu'ils ne se séparent et le fait que Loki sache juste quoi dire fit vibrer une corde profondément en lui. Il déglutit laborieusement, son estomac poursuivant un troupeau de petits papillons soûls.

« -_Tu comprends. C'est trop loin. Je ne peux pas emporter ce corps avec moi. C'est trop lourd._ »

Sa voix avait commencé à sonner plus désespérée alors, ses doigts se rétractant de manière crispée sur la cage.

« -_Mais ce sera comme une vieille écorce abandonnée. Ce n'est pas triste les vieilles écorces…_ »

Loki avait rapidement regardé vers le haut.

« -_Va chercher de l'aide, maudite machine_, avait-il aboyé à Jarvis avant de se retourner vers Tony. _Stark. _Stark._ Reprenez-vous._

_-Tu devrais m'abandonner_, entendit Tony, et ce n'était pas de la récitation cette fois, mais la vérité, de l'honnêteté brisée et nouée sur une respiration rauque dont il n'arrivait pas à croire être l'auteur. »

Il fixa l'écran, choqué.

« -_Abandonne…Je ne ferai que te décevoir._ »

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Tony dut le revoir trois fois, mettant le son à fond. Ce qu'il entendit changea tout pendant qu'un dieu effaçait la ligne qu'il avait dessinée, y mettait le feu, et dansait joyeusement sur les cendres.

Loki avait incliné sa tête, juste légèrement, se baissant en avant pour rencontrer son regard. Il avait été calme, résolu, alors qu'il regardait Tony sombrer dans la folie.

Sa voix avait été profonde de signification en un murmure, une promesse, qu'il n'était pas censé entendre.

« -_Non._ »

* * *

Tony s'effondra d'un air hébété dans le coin où la passerelle rencontrait la cage, appuyant son front contre la vitre avec un soupir. Loki l'observa prudemment, s'installant au sol après un instant d'hésitation, inclinant son visage vers lui, _Le Petit Prince_ dans son giron.

« -Désolé, murmura Tony, se recroquevillant dans sa couverture. »

Loki eut une exclamation moqueuse.

« -Sûrement ce n'est pas le mieux que vous pouvez faire, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Tony ricana douloureusement.

« -Je suis en train de mourir. Est-ce ce que tu veux entendre ? »

Cela n'avait pas été son intention de sonner si amer et il se sentit un peu mal lorsque l'expression de Loki se pinça dans les moindres détails. S'ajustant de façon à ce que la palpitation chaude dans sa tempe soit en contact avec la fraîcheur de la vitre, Tony leva sa main de sous sa couverture, le bout de ses doigts glissant sur la barrière jusqu'à ce que sa paume y soit étalée à plat. Loki se contenta de le fixer, regardant ses doigts se replier. Puis lentement, prudemment, ses propres doigts s'élevèrent pour rencontrer les siens, assortis comme un reflet.

« -Qu'est-ce qui est en train de vous tuer ? lui demanda Loki, et chaque mot était bas et prudent.

-Ce qui me maintient en vie. »

Loki releva vivement les yeux, mais Tony n'offrit rien d'autre, transpercé par le détail mince de la main du dieu comparé à la rugosité de la sienne, fasciné par la manière dont elles semblaient correspondre malgré les défauts et les imperfections partagés entre eux. Il fit tapoter un de ses doigts d'un air absent.

« -Puis-je lire pour vous ? lui demanda doucement Loki, ses yeux également fixés sur la courbe de leurs mains. »

Il ne releva le regard que lorsque Tony se pelotonna plus près de la vitre, un grand sourire idiot étirant ses lèvres.

« -Ooh c'est l'heure de l'histoire ? »

Il pressa son visage contre la barrière, la laissant métamorphoser ses traits en une étrange expression. Loki rit doucement et ouvrit le livre, tournant sérieusement les pages jusqu'à une en particulier. Tony remua de façon à ce que son nez ne soit pas écrasé, sécurisant sa couverture en la serrant davantage autour de lui. Sa main commençait à se réchauffer sur la vitre, la chaleur de la paume de Loki imprégnant la sienne. C'était réconfortant d'une manière incroyable, impossible, et Tony sourit malgré lui, mettant une telle niaiserie sur le compte de l'épuisement.

« -_On ne connaît que les choses que l'on apprivoise, dit le renard_, lut Loki, et bordel si sa voix n'était pas le son le plus apaisant que Tony ait entendu depuis très, très longtemps. _Les hommes n'ont plus le temps de rien connaître. Ils achètent des choses toutes faites chez les marchands. Mais comme il n'existe point de marchands d'amis, les hommes n'ont plus d'amis. Si tu veux un ami, apprivoise-moi !_ »

Le dieu fit une pause un instant, s'ajustant. Tony s'engouffra dans l'ouverture lorsqu'il la vit.

« -_Que faut-il faire ? dit le petit prince,_ récita Tony avec un petit sourire narquois. »

Loki roula des yeux.

« -_Il faut être très patient, répondit le renard. Tu t'assoiras d'abord un peu loin de moi, comme ça, dans l'herbe. Je te regarderai du coin de l'œil et tu ne diras rien. Le langage est source de malentendus. Mais, chaque jour, tu pourras t'asseoir un peu plus près…_ »

Loki referma le livre. Il se tourna vers Tony, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« -_Le lendemain revint le petit prince,_ dit Tony, remplissant l'espace.

-_Il eût mieux valu revenir à la même heure, dit le renard. Si tu viens, par exemple, à quatre heures de l'après-midi, dès trois heures je commencerai d'être heureux. Plus l'heure avancera, plus je me sentirai heureux…_ »

Il se stoppa alors, complètement, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il avait presque manqué quelque chose de vital. Tony se contenta de cligner des yeux lorsque Loki le regarda longuement, fermement, de l'amusement et quelque chose de bien plus puissant s'enroulant dans sa bouche.

« -Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de m'apprivoiser, Tony Stark ? demanda-t-il. »

Tony eut un sourire narquois à l'implication.

« -En as-tu envie ? contra-t-il, ignorant la façon dont son cœur fit une agaçante petite cabriole contre ses côtes. »

Loki fredonna pour lui-même, le regard perdu en quelque endroit lointain, pensif.

« -Apprivoiser un Dieu de la Malice. Quel cran devez-vous posséder pour tenter l'impossible.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

Tony sourit d'un air secret, fermant les yeux.

« -Apprivoiser un Midgardien. A quelle distance es-tu tombé, Petit Prince, pour rechercher des réponses en un être tel que moi. »

* * *

_**Fin de la Partie 3.**_

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

_**Sinon ouais, c'était long.**_

32 pages les gens. 32.

J'ai cru ne jamais en voir arriver la fin. Non pas que je me plaigne de la chose, seulement voyez-vous, j'aime tellement cette histoire que l'impatience me ronge à l'idée de vous la faire partager, et plus la traduction demande de temps, plus ma frustration grandit. Alors oui, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs vers la fin, sans compter que je dois m'interrompre chaque fois qu'un nouveau chapitre de BATW sort, car je compte bien rester fidèle au rythme de publication que j'ai déclaré ; BATW a la priorité.

Voici donc ce troisième chapitre, que vous avez apprécié autant que les deux premiers j'espère. Je rappelle que cette histoire comporte en tout cinq chapitres, et qu'il y en a quatre de disponibles pour le moment, aussi le prochain (qui paraîtra…ben quand il paraîtra, vu qu'il va atteindre les 40 pages je sens -_-) sera le dernier disponible pour le moment, en attendant que l'auteure poste la partie finale.

Sinon personnellement, je trouve cette troisième partie juste ADORABLE. Et rien à foutre si mon code ADN devient à moitié marshmallow. La mutation, c'est l'progrès, d'abord.

On se retrouve dans la quatrième partie les gens.

Et parce que je suis une sadique : sachez juste qu'elle est grandiose.


	4. Partie IV

**Just a Rose on a Star**

* * *

**Partie 4**

_« -Les gens ont des étoiles qui ne sont pas les mêmes. Pour les uns, qui voyagent, les étoiles sont des guides. Pour d'autres elles ne sont rien que de petites lumières. Pour d'autres, qui sont savants, elles sont des problèmes. Pour mon businessman elles étaient de l'or. Mais toutes ces étoiles-là se taisent. Toi, tu auras des étoiles comme personne n'en a…_

_-Que veux-tu dire ?_

_-Quand tu regarderas le ciel, la nuit, puisque j'habiterai dans l'une d'elles, puisque je rirai dans l'une d'elles, alors ce sera pour toi comme si riaient toutes les étoiles. Tu auras, toi, des étoiles qui savent rire ! »_

_Et il rit encore._

_« -Et quand tu seras consolé (on se console toujours) tu seras content de m'avoir connu. Tu seras toujours mon ami. Tu auras envie de rire avec moi. Et tu ouvriras parfois ta fenêtre, comme ça, pour le plaisir…Et tes amis seront bien étonnés de te voir rire en regardant le ciel. Alors tu leur diras : « Oui, les étoiles, ça me fait toujours rire ! » Et ils te croiront fou. Je t'aurai joué un bien vilain tour… »_

_Et il rit encore. »_

_~Le Petit Prince_

* * *

Tout lui faisait mal. Tony grogna alors qu'il reprenait conscience, clignant lentement des yeux à travers la brume onirique s'évanouissant. Ce qu'il remarqua en premier fut l'inconfortable pression engourdie dans ses jambes et la douleur lancinante dans son épaule. Sa joue était étalée sur la vitre, tirée en un angle gênant, et son cou eut un craquement alarmant lorsqu'il se redressa. Ce qu'il remarqua en second fut le froid autour de lui, où sa couverture avait glissé, et la chaleur s'était concentrée au creux de sa paume. Il réalisa, lentement, que sa main était toujours pressée contre la barrière, de la transpiration séchée piégeant vaillamment sa peau à la surface. Ses doigts étaient relaxés et recroquevillés, et ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Les événements du jour précédent lui revinrent en mémoire en un flot impétueux. Tony déplia ses articulations, étirant ses jointures pour épouser le bout des doigts de Loki des siens. Un immense sourire incrédule étira ses lèvres. Il se redressa complètement, un tressaillement étrange dévalant sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il fixait le dieu, profondément endormi et étalé à côté de lui sur le sol, _Le Petit Prince_ précautionneusement pressé contre son torse. Durant un instant, Tony cessa de respirer, perdu dans l'émerveillement d'une scène aussi rare, fasciné par chaque respiration régulière alors qu'elle s'élevait et descendait, campée et profonde, le ténor fredonnant d'un murmure glissant dans chaque exhalation.

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Tony s'allongea et s'effondra sur son côté avec toute la grâce de Hulk traversant un plafond. Ses grognements douloureux ainsi que son remuage étouffé furent suffisants pour faire reprendre conscience à Loki, et deux yeux fatigués se posèrent sur Tony alors que celui-ci arrangeait sa position. Il eut un léger rire lorsqu'un sourcil élégant s'arqua en une constatation sarcastique.

« -Est-ce qu'on vient de dormir ensemble ? demanda Tony avant que Loki ne puisse même penser à lâcher une remarque sans aucun doute pleine d'esprit sur l'épi impressionnant qu'il arborait. »

Au regard bizarre de Loki, il ajouta, gentiment moqueur :

« -Et tu m'as même pas payé un verre en premier. »

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Loki et Tony le détailla, fredonnant.

« -Eh bien, considérant la vitre et le fait que nous soyons entièrement habillés, je pense qu'il est sauf de dire « fausse alerte », ce qui est probablement une bonne chose. Je suis plutôt sûr de pas être _si_ facile. »

Loki eut un petit rire à ça, profond et sincère, et s'allongea lentement sur son dos avec un léger grognement. Sa main s'éloigna et il rétracta ses doigts, restaurant du mouvement dans les articulations ankylosées. Tony fit de même, gigotant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement étiré sur le sol. Son corps trembla et se détendit dans un intense soulagement. Il étudia sa paume alors que les relents de la chaleur qu'ils avaient partagée s'échappaient de sa peau.

« -Jarvis, quelle heure est-il ?

-_Il est à présent six heures et demie du matin monsieur. Vous avez été endormi durant presque douze heures._

-Huh, j'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois que c'est arrivé. »

Tony tourna la tête pour voir Loki l'observant calmement, quelque chose d'indéchiffrable vacillant sur son visage.

« -Devais être plus fatigué que j'le pensais. »

Sa poitrine s'embrasa et il se tourna une nouvelle fois sur le côté avec une grimace, se recroquevillant et s'enveloppant dans sa couverture plus fermement. Sa peau était chaude et collante son pouls palpitait douloureusement à ses tempes. La froideur de la barrière ne fit rien pour apaiser la douleur lorsqu'il y pressa son front. La fixation de Loki suivit chaque inspiration qu'il prit alors qu'elles s'éventaient sur le verre en des formes fantomatiques.

« -J'me sens comme de la merde, grogna Tony, mais il n'était pas surpris. »

Traverser le contrecoup d'une crise physique et mentale en transformant une cage de verre en cinéma, puis passer plus de sept heures à expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de Star Wars à un dieu n'était pas la meilleure forme de remède dont son corps avait besoin. Divertissant, oui. Sain, probablement non.

« -Stark, déclara Loki, croisant son regard. »

Un froncement de sourcils assombrissait son visage.

« -Il y a une marque sur votre cou.

-Viens juste de remarquer huh ? ricana Tony. En train de mourir, tu t'souviens ? Ça en fait partie.

-Je ne viens pas juste de le remarquer, railla Loki, hautain. J'ai passé la majorité de la nuit à essayer d'expliquer quelle substance au juste pouvait embraser une telle couleur dans le sang, mais sans succès. »

Il se redressa sur le coude et regarda Tony, frustré.

« -Cela me vexe.

-J'adore à quel point t'es inquiet, souffla Tony. Peux pas dire que chuis désolé de te vexer cependant. »

Il soupira, se frottant les paupières pour chasser les dernières ombres de sommeil.

« -Essaie le palladium. »

Loki eut seulement l'air encore plus perplexe, son froncement de sourcils s'approfondissant. Tony cligna des yeux, essayant de toutes ses forces d'ignorer la façon dont son cœur bondit à la perspective provocante qu'il avait. D'ici la gorge blanche était intégralement dévoilée, les bleus à peine disparaissant apparents de manière dérangeante. Les angles du visage de Loki étaient en plus grand contraste avec les lumières blanches directement au-dessus, et il y avait juste quelque chose à propos de la façon dont le dieu se penchait vers lui qui était bien trop captivant pour si tôt le matin. Ses yeux brillaient et se concentraient uniquement sur lui, un concept à la fois confondant et excitant, comme s'il voyait Loki convenablement pour la première fois.

_De l'attirance_, réalisa-t-il avec une décharge de feu et d'horreur lui traversant l'estomac. Il était actuellement attiré par le plus irritant, insupportable, et charmant enfoiré qu'il ait jamais croisé : Loki, Dieu de la Malice. Des sassafras et un formidable ennemi. _Attiré. _Dans ce sens. Et il n'était même pas _soûl_.

Il était tellement au-delà d'être foutu que c'était même pas drôle.

« -Le palladium est une source d'alimentation, toussa Tony, réprimant la révélation. Durant de longues périodes d'exposition, il devient toxique. »

Il tira sur le col de sa chemise, mal à l'aise, et révéla sa clavicule afin que Loki puisse voir la toile d'argent enflammée brûlant dans ses veines. Loki l'étudia derrière un masque prudent d'indifférence, son silence ne faisant rien pour le tremblement soudain de ses doigts. C'était probablement idiot d'agir de la sorte, mais Tony prit le moniteur de palladium dans sa poche, pressant le bouton pour une lecture. Lorsqu'il bipa, il le tourna de façon à ce que Loki puisse voir les nombres.

« -Soixante-et-un pourcents, dit le dieu à haute voix, son ton plat. »

Sa mâchoire se serra lorsqu'il se mit à fixer Tony.

« -Etrange que vous l'ayez autorisé à atteindre de telles hauteurs.

-Hey, c'est _toi_ que je blâme pour ça, fit Tony en déglutissant douloureusement. »

Il regarda avec amusement l'outrage colorer le visage de Loki et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche pour l'écorcher vif avant d'ajouter :

« -C'ta propre putain d'faute d'être si intéressant. »

Loki sembla stupéfait par ça, les feux de la colère coulant de ses joues pour se répandre sur son cou et ses oreilles à la place. Tony remarqua la faible rougeur et le gratifia de son sourire le plus effronté.

« -C'est vrai tu sais. T'es intéressant, au point que ça en devient juste presque irritant, déclara-t-il dans la vitre, apaisant les flammes. »

Il y avait une indéniable chaleur montant dans ses os, un plaisir auquel il ne pouvait échapper s'allumant dans sa poitrine à l'état interloqué de Loki, ainsi que la connaissance de savoir qu'il en était la cause, comme si le dieu n'avait jamais été le destinataire de tels mots. D'après ce que savait Tony, c'était probablement le cas. La forme entrouverte de sa bouche, la légère brume dans son regard étaient toutes pour lui, _grâce _à lui, et cela faisait s'envoler son esprit vers des horizons de béatitude que toute pensée rationnelle et douleur corporelle ne pouvaient atteindre.

Purée, il l'avait _mauvaise._

« -Avec tous les trucs que j'ai recherchés sur toi, c'est un miracle que je dorme tout court ces jours-ci, fit-il en riant doucement. Mais bon je suppose que tu m'as en effet aidé à dormir la nuit dernière. Douze heures ? Ça doit être un nouveau record. »

Loki le regarda sans un bruit, contemplatif. Durant quelques respirations, il fixa simplement _Le Petit Prince_ avant de l'éloigner en le faisant glisser, s'installant de nouveau sur le flanc, se rapprochant de façon à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau. A une telle proximité, Tony pouvait voir chacune des questions tournoyant en un millier de teintes vertes, ainsi que ses pensées, alors qu'elles allaient et venaient à la surface de l'esprit de Loki. Un déploiement de curiosité et d'incertitude assombrirent les nuances.

Il était à tomber, et ce de manière agaçante, une splendeur forgée dans la douleur, la magie, et la divinité. La barrière entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi apparente qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment, raillant le bout de ses doigts lorsqu'ils se tendirent en avant à l'aveuglette. Loki était intouchable, indomptable, et cela le rendait juste encore plus séduisant. Tony devait certainement avoir atteint le fond pour penser de telles choses, mais il n'avait jamais fait les choses à moitié de toute façon. Tirer, balancer la sauce, viser, et j'en passe. S'il allait tomber, autant qu'il le fasse à plein régime. Il n'avait jamais pu se refuser quoi que ce soit après tout.

« -Je pense que tu es bon pour moi, admit doucement Tony, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont le dieu cligna des yeux de surprise. »

Son regard se baissa lorsque la mâchoire du dieu se serra à vue d'œil, sa bouche bougeant à l'encontre de mots qui ne venaient pas. Tony fixa la courbe que firent ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se séparèrent.

« -La flatterie flagrante ne vous apportera rien, murmura Loki. »

La brûlure dans sa voix démentait juste à quel point il était conscient de ce qui rendait Tony si accaparé par lui, et combien il était curieux et indécis à propos du pourquoi. Tony lâcha un rire, ravi de la façon si entière dont il avait capturé l'attention de Loki. Il fixa avec audace la courbe du menton de Loki, s'attarda sur son cou, puis captura son regard.

A présent qu'il n'y avait plus de lignes dans le sable, il devait pousser et titiller avec ses doigts et ses orteils, écartés, jusqu'à ce qu'il repousse Loki. La pensée n'aurait pas dû être aussi excitante qu'elle ne le fut. C'était comme s'il venait juste de s'enfiler deux cents shots de whisky pur.

« -Chuis désolé, taquina-t-il, tâtant le terrain. J'étais si flagrant ? »

* * *

Quatre heures d'intense silence gratifié de sexe visuel avec un dieu et une CEO de Stark Industries très en colère plus tard, Tony se blottissait dans le canapé du salon panoramique ( qui sentait de manière particulièrement nette comme un certain super soldat et un certain dieu du tonnerre) avec un sourire crétin sur le visage et plus qu'un peu drogué aux analgésiques extrêmement géniaux que Bruce était parvenu à concocter – du dioxyde de lithium avec une pointe de pur _grandiose_. Pepper pendant ce temps lui vociférait dessus, crachant une flopée de réprimandes qu'il était bien trop heureux d'ignorer. Steve se montra également à un moment avec la nouvelle de la proche libération de Loki, tapotant son épaule avec un petit sourire sympathique alors que la femme rousse le livrait verbalement sur un plateau d'argent une fois que le message avait été transmis. Il passa à Tony un bol de soupe chaude à boire goulûment quelque part au milieu de sa tirade.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Thor entra dans la pièce que Tony bougea. Stupide à cause des médocs et gloussant comme un idiot, il sauta pratiquement dans les bras du dieu.

« -Je pense que chuis totalement amoureux de ton frère, déclara-t-il fièrement, perdant plutôt complètement l'esprit. »

Steve essaya sans succès d'étouffer une exclamation moqueuse horriblement bruyante avec sa paume et la poignée de documents importants que Pepper était en train d'agiter devant son visage tomba au sol. Thor eut l'air complètement choqué par la déclaration, yeux bleus écarquillés.

« -Je ne peux pas nier qu'il m'est plaisant d'entendre de tels mots, Anthony, dit lentement Thor, les prémices de la panique augmentant dans sa voix. »

Il lança un regard dans la direction de Steve, espérant de l'aide, mais le soldat était trop occupé à essayer de ne pas éclater de rire face à son expression terrifiée, laissant Thor cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire.

« -Loki mérite que quelqu'un l'aime de la façon dont il a besoin. Il est plaisant de constater qu'il s'agit de toi…

-_Probablement._ Peut-être. »

Tony leva un doigt pensivement, trébucha de quelques pas en arrière.

« -Je te blâme _toi_, finit-il avec grandiloquence, pointant un doigt sur le nez de Thor avant de glisser dans les ténèbres du bonheur ignorant. »

* * *

« -Donc, ton dernier jour d'incarcération. On doit fêter ça, fit Tony avec un sourire narquois avant de faire passer une bouteille d'eau remplie de Rum'n Coke à travers la fente. »

Loki l'attrapa aisément, un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut la boisson et l'ouvrit. Tony en fit de même avec sa propre bouteille de Macallan, la levant haut.

« -Un toast alors, à ta liberté imminente. »

Loki retourna le geste, prenant une longue gorgée. Il éloigna la bouteille et l'étudia avec un regard indéchiffrable. Il ne releva pas les yeux avant que Tony n'ait un reniflement moqueur.

« -N'ai pas l'air aussi enthousiaste maintenant, railla-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas ? répliqua Loki, égalant la légèreté de son ton, un contraste sombre par rapport à l'expression pincée qu'il arborait. Après tout, l'enthousiasme est la seule réponse appropriée face au fait de savoir que je ne serai plus emprisonné dans cette cellule et que vous ne viendrez plus m'importuner.

-Ouch, fut la seule chose à laquelle Tony put penser pour répondre à ça. »

Le regard fermé que le dieu lui lançait le plongea dans une réflexion, et alors que la vérité de ses mots s'imprégnait, un frisson glacial secoua profondément ses os.

Loki allait être libéré et Tony n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que cela signifiait. La cage avait été la seule raison légitime au fait que Tony se devait de venir ici chaque matin comme ça, être en mesure de narguer Loki sur son emprisonnement étant la seule explication qu'il pouvait donner pour rester avec le dieu aussi longtemps. L'attirance était une chose, mais enlevez la vitre et alors quoi ?

Demain il n'y aurait pas d'agent stabilisateur pour les empêcher de se tailler en pièces, pas de sol solide pour garder sa position. Demain ces rencontres matinales, cette routine dans laquelle ils étaient tombés cesserait d'exister. Demain tout ce qu'ils avaient construit pouvait tomber dans l'oubli.

Demain Loki ne serait plus une simple distraction plaisante, un rêve obsessionnel. Il serait une réalité, bien plus réelle qu'aucun d'eux l'ait imaginé, une réalité à laquelle il aurait à faire face d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'y aurait plus de limites là, plus de barrière physique pour se dresser entre eux, et soudainement il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça.

« -T'as raison, loua Tony au bout d'un moment, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. »

Il se sentait comme si Hulk venait juste de lui faire traverser le sol. Les yeux de Loki vacillèrent sur son visage, une étrange sorte d'hésitation s'installant sur ses traits.

« -Stark, commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé lorsque les haut-parleurs au-dessus d'eux se mirent soudainement à crisser avant que la voix de Steve ne se fasse entendre dans une recrudescence de grésillements.

-_Tony. Tony, réponds !_ »

La tension dans sa voix fut suffisante pour faire Tony sauter sur ses pieds, remarquant à peine la façon dont son corps tangua. Il appuya une main contre la cage pour se supporter.

« -Je suis là Cap, dit-il fortement au plafond, mais Steve ne sembla pas l'entendre. »

Sa voix se transforma en une vague de pulsations erratiques qui noua l'estomac de Tony.

« -Jarvis, connecte mon casque à la fréquence de la communication, ordonna-t-il, fouillant sa poche pour trouver son écouteur. »

Le lourd bruit de fond qui assaillit ses tympans lui fit savoir que la fréquence était passée lorsqu'il installa l'appareil dans son oreille. Tony pouvait entendre le métal crisser et le son immanquable des ondes de choc de répulsion à travers le bruit. Quoi qu'il se passait, on aurait dit que Capitaine America venait juste de devenir la cible la plus colorée des balles et des rayons d'énergie dans tout New York.

« -Qui t'as foutu en rogne cette fois Rogers ?

-_Plus comme « nous »_ grogna le soldat en retour à travers la pluie de coques de métal ricochant sur son bouclier. _Fatalis a décidé de nous faire grâce d'un cadeau outre-tombe._

-Comme c'est généreux à lui. Quelque chose que j'aimerais ?

-_Eh bien, il a programmé ses derniers Fatalibots pour attaquer l'Orphelinat Saint Peter._ »

Pas étonnant que Steve soit tendu. Un bâtiment rempli à ras bord d'enfants sans défense. Ça comptait comme une défense constante et une offense tout à la fois. Un seul faux pas pouvait coûter des vies de la variété la plus innocente. Vous pouviez compter sur Victor von Fatalis pour attaquer une bande de gamins sans avertissement longtemps après sa mort pour étouffer les soupçons. Connard décédé.

« -Quel est votre statut ? »

Steve cria quelque chose qui se perdit sous une explosion de répulseur, un appel alertant Tony d'une autre présence dans la proximité immédiate du soldat et qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là.

« -Thor est avec toi ? demanda-t-il, tendu comme un arc. »

Lorsque personne ne répondit, il appuya sur son communicateur plus fermement, élevant la voix.

« -Steve ? _Steve_.

-_Oui, j'ai Thor avec moi._ »

Un rire tremblant résonna à travers la ligne.

« -_En ce moment, il est la seule chose qui empêche le bâtiment de s'effondrer._ »

La pensée du foudroyeur soutenant un plafond de ciment solide et de brique fit froncer les sourcils à Tony, et ses entrailles se firent soudainement lourdes.

« -Qui d'autre est là ?

-_Natasha et Clint sont au dernier étage. Quelques robots les ont coincés dans la bibliothèque. Y'a toute une poignée de nonnes et de gamins là-haut avec eux. Thor et moi sommes piégés dans la salle à manger avec notre propre groupe. Nous ne pouvons pas les atteindre._ »

Il y eut une petite pause alors, tempérée par les bruissements et les brassages du combat. Il y eut un grand fracas métallique alors que Steve frappait un robot avec son bouclier, ainsi que le son des pierres et des briques tombant autour de l'impact.

« -_Hulk ne serait d'aucune aide à cause des enfants mais nous avons besoin d'assistance._ »

Un silence hésitant se prolongea et lorsque finalement il parla de nouveau, Steve sonnait comme si ces soixante-dix ans de sommeil étaient enfin parvenus à lui revenir en pleine figure.

« -_Je n'ai aucun droit de demander ça…considérant…_ »

Sa voix s'évanouit en un silence douloureux.

« -_Nous avons besoin de vous, Stark._ »

Seul Steve Rogers pouvait sonner à la fois plein de regrets et solennel au milieu d'une bataille, forcé dans l'impasse de la défense offensive avec le poids d'un bâtiment sur le point de s'effondrer sur sa tête. Tony sourit faiblement.

Le mouvement de la vitre contre sa paume le fit se tourner. Tony n'avait pas réalisé que Loki s'était relevé avec lui pendant la conversation, son visage pâle et fermé lorsqu'il leva la main pour épouser la sienne. Cela aurait pu n'être qu'un jeu de lumière, mais il avait l'air ennuyé dans les faits, inquiet même, et soudainement tout sembla des plus réels parce que Loki le regardait comme s'il était sur le point d'être mené à l'échafaud. Il fixait Tony et rien d'autre, le clouant sur place. Lentement, Tony alla attraper le mesureur dans sa poche. Il ne détourna les yeux un instant que lorsque le résultat de la lecture bipa.

« -Soixante-quatre pourcent, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, calculant les probabilités. »

Loki s'approcha plus près pour lire les nombres, et ses jointures se rétractèrent étroitement sur la barrière. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, les siens étaient brillants d'admonestation et de quelque chose de plus sombre dans les iris, un éclat tranchant dans le vert infini. Loki avait l'air d'être à deux secondes de le tuer, et il n'était même pas au courant du véritable danger qui l'attendait, à savoir que le palladium se déverserait de manière incontrôlable dans ses veines alors qu'il combattrait, imparable.

Le niveau de toxicité s'élèverait d'au moins vingt pourcent sous l'effort de faire marcher l'armure, peut-être plus s'il était forcé de la pousser jusqu'à ses limites absolues. Bien sûr Loki ne le savait pas, pas même Steve, mais il était sûr que le dieu sentait le message sous-jacent avec l'acuité d'un chasseur, il l'avait lu dans son regard, lu ce qui se dissimulait sous tout ce que n'avait pas dit Tony. Alors Tony se laissa aller, ne serait-ce que juste pour un instant, dévoilant tout avec le regard le plus ouvert que pouvait avoir son visage. Il lui devait au moins ça, afin de permettre à son intention de se révéler avec une honnêteté sous-jacente. Loki se tendit visiblement, son expression se contorsionnant sous un élan d'émotions inqualifiables, et Tony sut qu'il avait compris le message.

« -Jarvis, coupe la connexion des haut-parleurs. Fais passer la communication seulement dans mon oreillette. »

Après son escapade éméchée avec Thor la veille, Tony savait que Pepper était quelque part dans le quartier général du SHIELD, le surveillant de près. Ce qu'il était sur le point de dire la ferait non seulement elle, mais quiconque qu'elle aurait pu mettre au courant de l'empoisonnement, essayer de l'arrêter. Il ignora délibérément la façon dont Loki tressaillit au son de sa voix, mais la chaleur dans son regard fixe demeura, même lorsque le calme se transforma en un vague d'acceptation. Son sens du devoir se solidifia dans sa poitrine, en un poids stable et sûr contre son cœur.

« -Comme si je venais pas, déclara Tony dans le micro. »

Il pouvait entendre Steve être sur le point d'objecter, ayant probablement flippé au silence de Tony et sur le point de revenir sur son appel à l'aide lorsque sa raison intervint. Il coupa court rapidement et fermement avant que la moindre excuse suintant de culpabilité ne vienne.

« -Il y a des gamins impliqués Cap. Quel genre de super-héros je serais si je vous laisse tous tomber ? »

Pas même Steve ne pouvait protester à ce propos.

« -…_si tu es sûr Tony._ »

Sa main s'aplatit sur la vitre une dernière fois.

« -J'ai besoin du code d'accès à mes armures. »

Sa voix semblait lointaine, alien, en comparaison à ce que lui et Loki partageaient à cet instant, écrit dans la buée de leurs souffles, de l'image miroir de leurs corps. Le dieu était une statue de tension, tout en surfaces fracturées et rudesse éparpillée, mais il y avait quelque chose là, se dilatant contre chaque pupille sombre, et qui disait à Tony qu'il ne le retiendrait pas, peu importe à quel point il était mécontent de la situation, et qu'il était véritablement, en fait, déconcerté par cette fin. Tony acquiesça une fois d'appréciation, en reconnaissance de quoi qui transpirait entre eux : l'intensité brut d'un sentiment sans nom, indescriptible, et d'une compréhension viscérale. Il fut incapable d'empêcher le sourire d'apparaître lorsque Loki retourna le geste, ses lèvres pressées en une ligne lugubre, calme.

« -On aura besoin de Bruce aussi.

-_Tony, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser Hulk, _dit Steve, essoufflé. »

Il grogna profondément lorsque quelque chose le frappa durement sur le côté. Cela arracha Tony à sa rêverie avec un battement de cœur s'accélérant, son pouls battant bruyamment dans son esprit.

« -Je voulais pas dire Hulk, juste Bruce, déclara-t-il, reculant de la cage d'un pas. On dirait qu'on va avoir besoin de son kit médical génial. Sans compter que Banner est le seul qui peut approcher une aiguille de Barton sans que celui-ci devienne tout nerveux.

-_D'accord, mais fais vite._ »

Tony n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

« -Jarvis, relaie toute la partie audio à la cellule de Loki et ouvre une ligne de communication directement dans mon casque. »

Il resta une ultime respiration de plus à une telle proximité pendant que l'IA s'exécutait. Puis sa main retomba et il se détourna. C'était comme se déplacer au ralenti lorsque leurs regards se déverrouillèrent enfin. Loki inclina la tête, ne regardant pas alors qu'il partait, le bout de ses doigts traçant des motifs incertains sur le verre.

Ce n'était pas un au revoir. Pas encore du moins.

* * *

Après deux heures de démantèlement de robots, de soutien de plafond d'un bâtiment en train de s'écrouler, et de protection de groupes d'enfants contre des balles, Tony était toujours vivant et son armure toujours fonctionnelle vue de loin. En quelque sorte.

« -Rappelle-moi d'envoyer Barton accompagné d'un bouquet pour Grand et Vert la prochaine fois que vous deux partez vous la jouer Hulk ou qu'importe ce que vous foutez ensemble, haleta Tony une fois son casque enlevé. »

Il fit un grand sourire tremblant à Bruce.

« -Mettre Fatalis en charpie est maintenant le point culminant central de la carrière de Hulk. On doit organiser une parade, ou lui ériger une statue. »

Le scientifique rit doucement en l'entendant, secouant la tête d'exaspération affectueuse.

« -Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait ça, fit-il avec une exclamation moqueuse, se frayant un passage juste au moment où Tony commença à débiter les meilleurs matériaux nécessaires pour un géant tel que Hulk. »

Il passa les doigts sur son kit médical avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

« -Tu vas bien Tony ?

-On ne peut mieux Doc. »

Tony réprima une crise de toux, poumons hurlants. C'était dur de respirer et ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder sous lui, mais il ne s'était pas encore écroulé, ce qui était toujours un bon signe, aussi il gratifia Bruce de ses pouces levés positivement et ne protesta pas quand on lui passa une petite pilule et une bouteille d'eau.

« -Bois lentement et laisse-moi savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, ordonna Bruce en revenant aux ambulances, se frayant un chemin directement vers là où Natasha perdait la bataille en essayant de faire monter Clint dans un van du SHIELD. »

Il était bien trop occupé à résister à l'aide médicale pour coopérer. Tony regarda avec amusement l'archer tressaillir nettement lorsque Bruce approcha. Il se ratatina contre le parechoc du véhicule en captant le renfrognement terrifiant sur le visage de l'autre homme et l'autorisa à examiner les blessures sur son bras avec un peu plus qu'une grimace et une moue plutôt profonde, quoiqu'inefficace. Natasha le gratifia d'un sourire narquois et entendu.

« -Le pauv' garçon est complètement soumis, ricana Tony, avalant la pilule. »

L'eau se déversant dans sa gorge ne fit rien pour apaiser la sécheresse et sa poitrine se resserra sous la sensation. Une douleur s'enroula autour de son cou et son corps fut assailli de quintes de toux. Il se bâillonna alors que sa bouche se remplissait de sang, recouvrant sa langue et ses dents. Steve lança un regard inquiet dans sa direction et Tony se rétablit rapidement, salua avec sa bouteille d'eau et força un sourire. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le soldat se détourne avant de cracher l'espèce de limon noir terreux, grimaçant de dégoût.

Le temps se traîna en des vagues de douleur volatiles et en nausées après ça. Tony fit de son mieux pour se calmer rapidement afin de permettre au médicament de mieux faire effet (la moitié de la dose cette fois, parce que Dieu lui interdise de refaire quelque chose de stupide comme essayer de convaincre Steve de s'enfuir avec lui lorsque Thor ne regardait pas), et se laissa tomber au sol comme un sac d'os à côté du soldat, lâchant un léger rire alors que Thor était englouti par une masse d'enfants hurlants. Steve, un tout petit endormi dans ses bras et un jeune garçon affalé sur son dos, n'offrit aucune aide à la situation critique sonore dans laquelle était le dieu, et à la place rit pleinement et de tout cœur, pas plus un adulte que le reste d'entre eux. De telles douces victoires étaient rares pour l'équipe, et ils se gorgèrent tous du moment avec contentement, l'absorbant complètement.

Un garçon, pas plus âgé de cinq ans, se dirigea vers lui alors, l'expression blanche et silencieuse, mais curieux. Il tendit les bras vers le casque et Tony le lui céda une fois qu'il ait capté la fixation du garçon. Des iris d'un vert olive identiques firent s'agiter faiblement son cœur dans sa poitrine avec un élancement sourd. Lorsqu'un sourire tremblant étira ses lèvres fendues, Tony attira le gamin sur ses genoux et ébouriffa des boucles d'un brun sombre tellement similaires aux siennes jusqu'à ce qu'un rire discret ne fasse écho à travers son minuscule corps. Tony sourit largement alors qu'il étudiait les écrans vides du HUD, intéressé.

« -Envie de voir quelque chose de cool ? fit-il d'une voix rauque, radieux. »

Le garçon acquiesça, impatient, et Tony souleva le casque. Il tourna la plaque du visage vers l'endroit où Thor était présentement en train de se faire ensevelir sous une pile d'enfants gloussants puis l'ajusta jusqu'à ce que l'intégralité de la scène soit capturée en entier dans les yeux lumineux d'Iron Man.

« -T'vois le bouton sur le côté, là ? Appuie dessus. »

Le garçon fit comme instruit, clignant des yeux d'émerveillement lorsque le son d'une caméra se fit entendre. L'image capturée tremblota brièvement alors que le HUD s'allumait dans une lueur de bleu. Steve jeta un coup d'œil à l'entente du bruit, un sourire faisant son chemin sur son visage lorsque le garçon sur les genoux de Tony se saisit du casque avec une fascination toute renouvelée, l'alignant de nouveau vers Thor avant d'appuyer encore sur le bouton.

« -Que fais-tu ? demanda Steve. »

Tony haussa les épaules, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« -Hey, j'ai un Dieu de la Malice à divertir. Le Dieu du Tonnerre se faisant mettre au tapis par des gamins d'un quart sa taille ? Impayable. Je vais jamais le lâcher avec ça. »

Steve rit à ça et regarda le foudroyeur lutter avec les enfants avec un sourire affectueux.

« -Moi non plus. Envoie-moi des copies afin que je puisse les accrocher dans mon salon ?

-Aye, aye, Capitaine. J'aime ta façon de penser. »

Il resta juste assez longtemps pour s'assurer que tous les gosses étaient relocalisés en sécurité. Après une assurance ferme et pas véritablement fausse à Steve qu'il tenait le coup, il décolla. Tony se maintint au-dessus de l'endroit pour regarder Thor ramener le soldat au SHIELD par la voie des airs, reprenant son souffle à la constriction soudaine dans sa poitrine. Une vague de vertiges fit tanguer sa vision, la brouillant par à-coups. Inspirant profondément et lentement, il attendit jusqu'à ce que Thor et Steve aient disparus à l'horizon avant de remettre son armure en marche. Roulant paresseusement à travers des nuages de pluie éclairés, il savoura l'indescriptible sensation de voler, faisant des loopings et se contorsionnant à chaque expiration calme qu'il forçait hors de son corps.

Le coin de son écran HUD afficha un avertissement en nombres rouges, grimpant à une allure régulière à chaque tournant qu'il prenait autour de la cité. Ne s'en souciant pas, il vola au-dessus du port, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la surface ferme de l'eau. L'odeur de la pluie à venir était mélangée au sel de l'océan en-dessous, et il inspira, souriant largement alors qu'il se propulsait tout droit à la verticale comme avec l'intention de chasser la tempête du ciel.

« -_Monsieur, il y a un appel entrant pour vous._ »

Malgré le fait de n'être rien de plus qu'un ordinateur, Jarvis parvenait à sonner doux et triste, véritablement hésitant à interrompre le petit moment de paix que Tony avait finalement trouvé. La voix de son IA venait de nulle part, son commentaire habituel mis sur silencieux durant la balade. Peut-être qu'il avait été bien trop concentré sur le taux de toxicité pour avoir le cœur à dire quoi que ce soit de sarcastique.

« -_Quartiers Généraux du SHIELD._

-Et voilà Pepper. »

Tony soupira de résignation, coupant l'alimentation dans ses jambes et ses mains pour permettre une brève chute libre. Son estomac remonta dans sa gorge alors que la gravité était une nouvelle fois de mise ; des tremblements excitants parcouraient son corps et coupa efficacement son esprit de la douleur. Il réengagea les propulseurs à quelques centimètres de la surface miroitante de l'océan, pivotant comme le côté supérieur d'une douche d'eau.

« -Prends l'appel, Jarvis. Peut-être qu'un peu de cajoleries l'incitera à ne _pas_ m'envoyer dans l'hôpital le plus proche sous cadenas.

-_Je ne compterais pas là-dessus, monsieur,_ entonna sèchement Jarvis. »

Tony rit légèrement en attendant que l'appel se connecte, se jetant dessus dès que cela fut le cas.

« -Donc, je peux totalement expliquer toute l'histoire de voler-dans-mon-armure-bien-que-ça-me-tuera-plus-vi te, déclara-t-il avec une précipitation posée avant que Pepper ne puisse avoir ne serait-ce que la chance d'ouvrir la bouche. »

Heureusement pour lui, la ligne demeura complètement silencieuse, lui accordant quelques instants pour se préparer contre la putain de tempête à venir.

« -_Pour votre propre bien, je prie pour que vous disiez la vérité._ »

La voix qui résonna à ses oreilles et fit hurler son cœur dans son cerveau n'était très nettement pas Pepper. Il pataugea sous le choc, érafla l'eau et trébucha. Il se propulsa vers le haut au moment où il stabilisa l'armure, bouche bée.

« -Loki ? »

Tony s'étouffa dans un rire incrédule, pris fermement entre la stupéfaction et une irrésistible allégresse.

« -_C'est le nom qui m'a été décerné, oui._ »

Le dieu sonnait plutôt amusé à sa surprise, bien qu'il y ait une trace sombre de quelque chose de sous-jacent dans sa voix qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Tony.

« -A quoi dois-je le plaisir de cet appel ? apaisa-t-il avec un grand sourire, se laissant entraîner dans une autre acrobatie. »

La poussée d'adrénaline combinée au ténor profond de Loki faisait des choses merveilleuses à sa tolérance à la douleur, et alors qu'il manœuvrait une vrille autour de Dame Liberté, il pouvait sentir l'agonie physique s'échapper comme l'huile sur l'eau, incapable de suivre la vitesse et l'exaltation abondante qui coloraient son monde.

« -_Votre machine semblait des plus inflexibles sur le fait que je tente de vous contacter, bien qu'à savoir pourquoi je ne peux que faire des hypothèses._ »

Une pause pensive dura à travers le grésillement.

« -_Peut-être savait-elle que vous admettriez librement votre propre idiotie. Au moins cela m'évite de continuer à me demander juste à quel degré vous m'aviez caché votre mort imminente._ »

Les mots étaient mordants, irrités et comme une piqûre, tout prétexte s'écroulant dans un élan de mécontentement. Tony grimaça. Oh, il connaissait ce ton de voix. Il était foutu.

« -Pour ma défense, t'as jamais vraiment demandé _comment _l'empoisonnement au palladium fonctionnait, fit remarquer Tony. »

Il savait que c'était une manœuvre stupide mais il le fit de toute façon, entraînant l'armure dans une boucle arrière. Il entendit une inspiration d'air énervée et fendit l'air comme un boulet de canon, impatient d'échapper au courroux approchant en prenant un tournant qui, il l'espérait, déphaserait Loki.

« -T'as raison cependant. Chuis un idiot. Je suis stupide et irresponsable et taré d'une façon générale. Mais cependant, c'est _exactement _ce que t'aimes tant chez moi. »

Le silence était oppressif mais pensif, un signe aussi bon que ce que Tony pouvait espérer, et avec la balle officiellement dans le camp de Loki, Tony se laissa tomber dans une vrille finale. Il effleura l'océan, fendit la surface de son bras, et fit demi-tour pour rentrer, faisant ralentir les répulseurs. Le taux de toxicité clignotait rapidement devant lui, impossible à ignorer plus longtemps. La poussée d'adrénaline et la sensation de liberté qu'il avait ressenties diminuèrent en une chaleur féroce dans sa poitrine, brûlant calmement sous l'éclat empoisonné du réacteur Ark. Il expira d'un air maussade alors que la réalité lui retombait dessus.

Peut-être qu'il avait senti son humeur ou peut-être s'agissait-il de quelque chose d'autre entièrement, mais Loki changea de position dans un son doux, le bruissement de sa tunique contre la vitre un bruit familier au-dessus du faible grésillement. Après quelques inspirations, tout se referma soudainement.

« -_Il semblerait que le fait que je converse avec vous soit une chose sujette à être découragée, _fit Loki d'un ton pincé, et Tony fronça les sourcils à ce qu'il insinuait. »

Seule une chose pouvait faire sonner le dieu si distant, et l'image de Nick Fury se tenant devant la cage comme un père surprotecteur emmenant sa fille à son premier rencard ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur. Le SHIELD devait vraiment apprendre à s'occuper de ses propres putain d'affaires.

« -Fury, j'suis en train de crever en c'moment même parce que je viens juste de passer les deux dernières heures à sauver les vies d'une poignée de gamins et de nonnes, invectiva-t-il sur la ligne, sachant que le Directeur et l'intégralité de son département pouvait l'entendre râler. Si je veux passer ce qui pourrait possiblement être ma dernière nuit de conscience à parler à un de vos criminels de guerre sur une ligne sécurisée _sans _interférence, eh bien j'pense vraiment que j'l'ai gagnée. A moins, bien sûr, que vous pensiez que je suis juste un traître de fils de pute qui est quelque part parvenu à concocter _magiquement_ un plan d'évasion avec ledit criminel de guerre malgré le fait que vous ayez écouté _toutes _nos conversations, ce qui bien sûr plus que vous justifie, parce que ça fait juste un _monde _de sens. On va même pas mentionner le fait que tout va s'terminer demain lorsque vous le libèrerez. »

Le moniteur de toxicité bipa de manière alarmante : les nombres clignotèrent de façon claire et nette. Il se pencha au-dessus de la Tour Stark, atterrissant délibérément. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait en remontant la passerelle pendant que son armure se détachait de lui. Il frissonna dans l'air chaud, l'odeur de l'orage à venir prenante à une telle altitude.

« -Je suis un _sacré _terroriste, vouloir parler à quelqu'un dont j'ai vraiment quelque chose à foutre avant de mourir. »

Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne était absolu. Il eut une exclamation moqueuse, bruyante.

« -C'est c'que je pensais…oh, et Pep ? Tu as ma permission pour mettre au courant le Capitaine sur c'qui s'passe. Tout. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin sur la conscience c'est Steve se blâmant au point de se traîner dans la gouttière la plus proche. »

Au bout d'une minute, il entendit un faible clic électronique et sourit de satisfaction. Tournant sur ses talons, Tony se dirigea dans la pièce donnant sur le balcon, s'approchant hâtivement du bar.

« -_Enfin_, une ligne sécure, sourit Tony avec satisfaction avant de remplir un verre de Macallan. J'commençais à penser qu'ils partiraient jamais, putain d'fouineurs. »

Loki eut un « hmmm » en guise de réponse, de toute évidence perdu dans ses pensées. Fier de lui, Tony s'installa sur le canapé, sourire taquin en place.

« -_Sinon_…fit-il durer, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »

Le silence incrédule qui suivit était juste bien trop parfait. Tony avala une grosse gorgée brûlante de scotch pour s'empêcher de rire ouvertement.

« -…_vous savez très bien quel est mon accoutrement, Stark,_ déclara Loki, une pointe d'amusement transparent. »

Tony eut un petit rire, imaginant juste quelle expression le dieu arborait probablement à cet instant. Cassage de glace réussi.

« -Ouais, eh bien, on peut rêver. »

Il sourit et se blottit dans les coussins, saturé par le calme confortable. Ses membres lui donnaient l'impression d'être engourdis et apathiques, son corps vidé de toute énergie alors que les médicaments prenaient pleinement effet : ses muscles se détendirent un par un en une vague de soulagement qu'aucune quantité d'alcool ne pourrait jamais égaler. Ses doigts remuant le verre pour faire tourner la boisson, Tony souffla un rire doux.

« -Je suppose que tu veux des réponses.

-_Un plan préférable, bien que je suppose que vos mensonges sont suffisamment amusants._

-Ouch. »

Il essaya de s'empêcher d'avoir un reniflement moqueur, mais échoua lamentablement, bien trop de bonne humeur pour se sentir véritablement honteux.

« -Le Menteur en rogne parce qu'on lui a menti ? Je dois bien t'accorder ça Loki, j'aurais pas pu trouver celle-là. »

Tony commençait à se demander ce qui se passait au juste bordel lorsqu'un autre silence s'abattit du côté du dieu. Il n'avait jamais été en mesure d'autant laisser quelqu'un sans voix auparavant, et Loki avait toujours eu une réplique pour juste chaque répartie pleine d'esprit qu'il avait. Cette longueur de calme était inquiétante, un sentiment qui ne s'améliora pas à ce que Loki murmura ensuite.

« -…_je suppose qu'il _est _étrange pour un menteur de souhaiter quelque chose de vrai. Après tout, je ne vous ai donné aucune occasion de me faire confiance lors de notre temps ensemble. Devrais-je alors présumer que vos mots à l'encontre du Directeur n'étaient simplement qu'une plaisante fiction ?_ »

Sacrée façon de frapper un gars en-dessous de la ceinture. Loki était dans les faits en train de demander à Tony de lui _faire confiance _maintenant ? Quand était-il tombé à l'asile de fous au juste ? Tony se sentit jeté alors qu'il s'imprégnait des mots de Loki, du faible tremblement de sa voix. Il essaya d'identifier ce qui était en train de faire soudainement accélérer son cœur de cette façon agaçante au juste. Pourquoi devrait-il compter tout court pour le dieu était un puzzle qui mettait au défi et étirait son intelligence jusqu'à ses limites les plus éloignées, un puzzle qui ne faisait rien d'autre que le retourner complètement de l'intérieur. Ce fait seul était ahurissant au plus haut degré.

Avec un grondement, l'orage déchira les nuages, la pluie s'abattant en une cascade épaisse. Le regard de Tony dériva vers la direction du son, observant l'eau couler sur les vitres en des ruisseaux tristement acrobatiques. Le tonnerre grondait au-dessus, la foudre zigzagant en de grands flashs de lumière. Eclatante et dynamique, juste comme Thor : écrasante certaines fois et si intense qu'elle tranchait droit au travers des ténèbres actuelles. Quel contraste par rapport à la pluie, les ruisseaux réguliers d'eau, remarquables et certains, juste comme tout ce que Tony avait découvert de Loki.

Une tendre pensée lui vint alors, murmura dans son esprit que peut-être, juste peut-être, si Thor contrôlait les cieux, peut-être que la magie de Loki se trouvait dans la pluie. C'était certainement une pensée isolée. Rien de plus qu'une notion aléatoire de quelque signification que ce soit, mais cela le frappa durement. Même les papillons ivres dans son estomac descendirent d'un cran en un battement d'aile surpris pendant que son cœur le tiraillait en un endroit où le réacteur Ark n'aurait jamais pu le traîner.

Et alors la vérité se révéla enfin, et Tony manqua d'échapper son verre dans la vague de stupéfaction qui remonta en tremblant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« -Loki…ça t'ennuie en fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le dieu siffla mais aucun déni ne vint, son propre silence le condamnait. Tony sentit sa respiration le démanger à l'implication, ayant l'impression que Steve venait juste de le balancer dans une autre piscine de glace. Bizarrement touché et étonné au-delà de toute mesure, il prit une gorgée de son scotch pour calmer le tremblement soudain de ses mains, étudiant les motifs que la pluie faisait en créant sa musique contre les fenêtres.

Durant le plus bref des instants, il se demanda quand au juste sa propre vie en était venue à valoir si peu pour lui à la face d'un dieu qui n'aurait jamais dû finir par compter autant. Et alors il se demanda quand au juste Loki en était venu à compter _tout court _et pourquoi il était même en train de considérer l'idée de détailler les tenants et aboutissants de sa nouvelle date du jeu téméraire qu'il avait avec la Mort pour lui. Il ne le devait pas à Loki ou quoi que ce soit.

Mais c'était _l'envie de _qui l'effrayait le plus. Et la façon dont ce petit traître d'organe dans sa poitrine battait si férocement était plus qu'un peu troublante. La bouche soudainement sèche, Tony leva son verre à ses lèvres mais ne put prendre une gorgée, et il frissonna malgré la chaleur s'étendant dans sa maison. Il se lécha les lèvres et capta son reflet dans l'alcool doré, vacillant et pâle.

_La vérité, hein ?_

Considérant son record, il finirait de toute façon par foutre la chose en l'air. Les retombées seraient putain de spectaculaires, et vu où il allait, cela serait une longue et dure route vers le rétablissement. Sans compter que quoi qu'il disait maintenant pouvait un jour être utilisé contre lui si jamais Loki devait décider que la vie de criminel lui convenait de nouveau. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Est-ce que ça en valait le risque ?

Est-ce que _Loki _valait cela ?

« -Tu m'as demandé une fois ce qui était en train de me tuer, murmura-t-il doucement, s'harmonisant avec les carillons de la pluie. »

Il fut surpris des intentions parcourant sa propre voix.

« -Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? »

Loki eut l'air juste aussi profondément ébranlé par son ton que lui.

« -_Ce qui vous maintient en vie,_ murmura-t-il en retour, si proche textuellement que Tony ne put que rire doucement, se souvenant du _Petit Prince_.

-C'était la vérité. Il y a un dispositif énergétique dans ma poitrine, une sorte d'aimant, empêchant un putain de groupe d'échardes de métal d'entrer dans mon cœur. »

Nerveux juste du fait d'à quel point c'était sorti simplement mais lourdement, Tony tordit le verre dans ses mains. Il le leva à hauteur de ses yeux pour capturer la faible lumière dans un kaléidoscope de couleurs.

« -Habituellement ça marche avec un nouvel élément pur, mais en raison de circonstances plutôt malchanceuses j'ai été forcé de revenir au palladium. »

A son crédit, Loki comprit rapidement.

« -_Et ce dispositif d'énergie alimente cette armure de métal qui est la vôtre._

-T'as pigé. »

Loki dit quelque chose, trop bas pour être entendu. Tony trouva la vibration basse de sa voix apaisante et le fait que ça l'était suffisamment ridicule pour le faire rouler des yeux. Il n'avait pas été aussi étourdi depuis l'université, et ce fait seul était juste embarrassant comme pas possible.

« -_Quelles hauteurs a atteint le poison cette fois ?_ »

Ah, Loki à la rescousse. Il toussa de manière gênante dans sa boisson.

« -Quatre-vingt-neuf pourcent. »

Si le dieu en fut stupéfait, il le cacha bien.

« -_Combattre vous coûte autant ?_ demanda-t-il doucement. »

Tony se demanda s'il était supposé l'entendre.

« -Ça fait partie du boulot, murmura-t-il, penchant la tête en arrière. »

La résonnance de la pluie roulait sur lui comme la marée, avec la voix de Loki à chaque crête de vague.

« -_Vous êtes allé au combat sachant que cela pouvait signifier votre mort._ »

Tony eut un sourire narquois à son ton.

« -Aussi dans la description du boulot. Section des petits caractères. »

Et enfin, un rire.

« -_Vous êtes véritablement un imbécile._

-J't'entends pas t'plaindre, fit-il avec un large sourire en réponse, incapable de s'en empêcher. »

A son amusement, Loki semblait satisfait de le ménager et ne fit pas de commentaire sur son flirt à moitié shooté aux médocs. Malheureusement, il ne réciproqua pas.

« -_Donc cette sphère brillante dans votre poitrine est plus que de la simple décoration._

-Ces yeux-là vont t'attirer des ennuis un jour, railla-t-il en réponse. »

Loki se contenta de rire doucement. Quelque chose de presque fracturé entra dans sa voix lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« -_Me la montreriez-vous ?_ »

Donc c'était ça, la question à un million de dollars. Tony releva lentement la tête des coussins, réfléchissant à sa question. Une forte secousse de…_quelque chose_ se tailla profondément un chemin dans un endroit dont il ignorait l'existence.

Il avait montré le réacteur Ark à Bruce une fois, en tant que remerciement à Hulk pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, sachant que l'esprit du scientifique serait intrigué mais qu'il n'y fourrerait pas son nez à moins que Tony ne le permette. Steve, étant le leader, avait été également curieux de voir à quoi ça ressemblait et comment ça fonctionnait, parce que le soldat en lui avait eu le besoin de savoir chaque variable intervenant en combat afin que tout le monde reste indemne, aussi apprendre les aspects les plus subtils d'une pièce de machinerie gardant Tony en vie s'était trouvé haut dans la liste de décorum du bon leader de Steve. Dévoiler le réacteur Ark au dieu lorsque la majorité de sa propre équipe n'en avait jamais eu le privilège était ridicule, mais encore une fois, personne dans son équipe n'avait demandé à le _voir_, à l'étudier avec un esprit ouvert et d'interminables questions. Les autres l'avaient juste tous accepté comme une part de lui avec laquelle ils devaient faire, sachant que s'il y arrivait quoi que ce soit, Tony Stark était officiellement baisé jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau soit mis en place. Loki par contre semblait des plus enclins à le _comprendre_, tous ses tenants et aboutissants, chaque détail caché sous sa peau, et pour une raison inconnue il considérait la chose, l'hésitation sérieuse dans la voix de Loki lui accordant une pause.

Ça n'avait pas de sens de s'arrêter maintenant, pensa Tony au bout d'un moment. Comme chacun des aspects de leur relation jusqu'à ce stade, il pouvait tout aussi bien plonger la tête la première en territoire dangereux. Cela n'avait pas encore merdé pour le moment. Tony fit taper ses doigts sur son verre de scotch, se demandant combien de lui-même était-il prêt à révéler au juste.

« -Face à face, seuls, compromit-il, le défi clair. »

Il était temps de préparer la scène pour le grand final afin de terminer sous l'ovation d'un public s'étant levé ou une sortie forcée de la scène par les coulisses.

« -Et seulement si tu m'apportes un verre en premier. Deal ? »

Le sourire de Loki était authentique : il le sentait à travers les ondes.

« -_Je m'y tiendrai, Stark._ »

* * *

Le matin suivant, il ne fut pas trop surpris lorsque Thor l'appela sur le téléphone de Steve. Sa voix tonnante débordait tellement d'inquiétude et de bien trop de zèle que Tony dut enlever son micro et le tenir à bout de bras pour épargner ses tympans. Après avoir assuré au foudroyeur qu'il n'était pas encore mort, le sujet passa rapidement à la libération de Loki et à la joie écrasante de Thor que Steve ait permis aux deux Asgardiens de partager sa maison pour le reste de leur séjour indéfini, le brave enfoiré qu'il était.

Tony était sûr que Thor l'avait appelé dans l'espoir que les nouvelles lui remonteraient le moral, puisque dans le monde de Thor, tout ce qui le rendait heureux de façon délirante devait juste être partagé avec _tout le monde_, aussi Tony parvint à sourire d'un air fatigué. Il posa le micro sur l'accoudoir du canapé et revint se pelotonner en un tas misérable.

« -Je suis content pour toi, marmonna-t-il pour la énième fois, secouant la tête à la vue des nuages sombres tapissant toujours le ciel. »

Vu la façon dont le dieu continuait, il y aurait de l'orage toute la semaine. Au moins la pluie était relaxante.

Après dix minutes de babillage enthousiaste que Tony n'écouta qu'à moitié, Thor mit fin à l'appel avec la joyeuse promesse de ne pas laisser l'orage devenir hors de contrôle et inonder la cité, ce qui fit rire Tony. Dans le silence qui suivit, Tony demanda à Jarvis d'envoyer les photos qu'il avait prises avec son casque sur le téléphone de Steve avec la meilleure qualité possible, puis d'appeler Pepper et de faire accélérer la livraison pour les pièces. Caprices suicidaires mis à part, il avait compris qu'il devrait probablement commencer à se concentrer sur le sauvetage de sa propre vie comme il aurait dû le faire il y a des semaines à présent que cette raison pour l'avoir retardé n'était plus valide. Pas besoin de faire attention au vortex de pensées qui noyait son cerveau et chuchotait de manière insistante qu'il avait amené son corps trop près des limites cette fois et qu'il était inutile de ne serait-ce que tenter la chose.

« -Donc, marmonna-t-il à l'intention du plafond. Je suppose que c'est terminé alors ? »

Avec le déluge de la pluie et l'élancement sourd dans sa tête, il était presque possible d'ignorer à quel point cette pensée était vraiment déprimante au juste lorsqu'il avait essayé suffisamment durement.

Insistance sur _essayé_.

* * *

Il pleuvait toujours, bien que le déluge se soit calmé en une douce brume, laissant des gouttes gonflées sur chaque surface disponible qui saisissait et brillait des derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Se tenant contre la vitre, les teintes rouges qui déchiraient les nuages illuminaient le brun sombre de ses iris, une petite étincelle de vie dans son reflet pâle. Il tenta un sourire tremblant mais n'eut l'air que plus éreinté et déprimé, alors il se contenta de soupirer et de s'affaler contre la vitre, laissant son front reposer sur la surface vitrée. C'était chaud de l'orage passé et la chaleur ajoutée à sa fièvre embua le verre presque instantanément. Tony prétendit ne pas le voir, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

« -Je me souviens de cette pièce, parla Loki depuis quelque part derrière lui. »

Ses pas se matérialisèrent de nulle part.

« -Marrant. J'me souviens de toi me balançant à travers cette fenêtre, fit Tony d'un ton moqueur en retour, et le rictus de sa bouche était plus de travers qu'il n'aurait dû lorsqu'il le força à remonter. »

Si Loki avait remarqué la façon dont il tremblait, l'état vacillant de ses membres, il choisit de ne rien en dire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar. Le son à peine discernable des bottes de cuir de Loki ainsi que le tintement d'un bouchon en verre lui firent lâcher un rire doux, mais Tony ne se retourna pas pour regarder vers lui. A la place, il leva une main vers la vitre et rencontra le regard fixe du reflet de Loki.

« -Je t'en prie. »

Le visage de Loki était indéchiffrable et son cœur commença à battre, ses doigts tapant des rythmes nerveux sur la fenêtre. Oh, déjà vu. Il se rappela d'autres choses aussi, comme à quel point cela avait été fun de rendre Loki perplexe avec une blague salace il y avait tellement longtemps, pour lui offrir un verre et voir la façon dont son visage s'était pincé de frustration parce que chaque menace qu'il avait tentée avait juste rebondi sur lui. Il se souvint avoir frappé Loki avec un coup de répulseur et puis être revenu après la bataille pour le trouver en train de ramper hors d'un cratère aux contours de sa silhouette. Le comportement charmant, l'instant d'incertitude lorsque le bâton du destin n'avait pas fonctionné, le sourire défait mais plein d'esprit lorsqu'il avait demandé ce verre…purée, cela faisait vraiment deux ans ?

Le murmure du tissu fut le seul avertissement qu'il eut avant qu'une main ne glisse sur son épaule, des doigts se serrant comme pour l'inciter à se retourner. Le feu s'embrasa sur sa peau et il frissonna sous le toucher, le premier _véritable contact _sans une trace d'animosité entre eux, le premier contact sans un mur. Il ne put empêcher sa respiration de vaciller, écrasé en l'espace d'une douloureuse seconde. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait lâché une bombe sur sa tête.

Loki enleva sa main, ses sourcils se fronçant, et étudia sa paume avec une teinte de surprise, comme si lui aussi avait été brûlé. Cela prit tout qu'il y avait en Tony pour lui faire face et le regarder dans les yeux, pour maintenir sa voix solide.

« -T'es vraiment venu, dit-il bêtement alors que cela s'imprégnait lentement dans son cerveau, vacillant un peu sur ses pieds. »

La faiblesse de ses jambes atteignait une limite critique et il s'appuya lourdement contre la fenêtre pour s'empêcher de tomber. Loki fronça les sourcils et s'empara de son bras pour le maintenir en équilibre, causant une autre sensation de vertige qui laissa Tony vacillant.

« -Vous doutiez que je respecte notre marché ? murmura-t-il, offensé. »

Un air presque blessé l'entourait.

« -Je pense que tu fais ce que tu veux parce que tu veux le faire, parvint à dire Tony, fier que ses mots ne vacillent pas. Je pense que tout ce que tu fais est né de ça. Tu fais tout ce que tu veux de la meilleure façon dont tu sais le faire. »

Les yeux de Loki étincelèrent dans la lumière et Tony sut qu'il avait touché au moins une corde sensible avec ça. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« -Je suppose que j'ai juste pas pensé que tu voudrais dans les faits être _là_… »

Il ne termina pas lorsque Loki leva le verre qu'il tenait en pure offrande et trêve honnête. Tony le fixa un moment, abasourdi, et prit faiblement la boisson –du scotch doré, remarqua-t-il.

« -Alors vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi je _suis _là, expliqua doucement Loki. »

Ses yeux parcoururent chaque recoin de l'expression de Tony, la déchiffrant. Tony lâcha un souffle tremblant qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir et s'arma de courage pour s'éloigner, se glisser hors de portée du contact de Loki.

« -Et c'est tout ce que tu veux ? testa-t-il, épuisé, son épaule effleurant celle du dieu alors qu'il le dépassait en traînant des pieds. »

Il réprima une pointe de déception avec une gorgée courageuse de la boisson.

« -Et dire que j'étais en train d'organiser une fête de bienvenue. Ballons, pizza, gâteau…tout le toutim. Rhodey va m'écorcher vif lorsque je lui dirai d'annuler la parade… »

Ses pas vacillèrent dû au fait d'être resté immobile aussi longtemps, et Loki fut instantanément à son côté, comme une ombre, se saisissant de son coude. La facilité avec laquelle Loki l'avait rattrapé de même que le fait que Tony ne cessait de chuter aurait dû être frustrant, mais la fournaise que ces doigts avaient remuée en lui était bien trop puissante pour laisser quoi que ce soit de rationnel dans son esprit. Ses pensées s'éparpillèrent, perdues sur le pourquoi Loki continuait d'insister pour le _toucher_ et le laisser à bout de souffle (parce que, putain, personne n'avait le _droit _de lui voler son souffle comme ça). Cela le laissait perplexe et l'irritait à tellement de niveaux.

Cela devait être plus que ça, murmura désespérément quelque chose à l'intérieur. Cette conclusion devait signifier plus que ça, plus que cette visite, une raison cachée sous l'évidence. Et _c'était _là, flottant entre chaque inspiration partagée, élusif et suffoquant, une étoile timide se reflétant dans une brume de vert. Il lança un regard à Loki pour réaliser qu'on le scrutait et le dieu le libéra, se refermant.

En train de jouer les farouches hein ? Eh bien, Tony pouvait faire avec.

« -Le palladium est une maîtresse vraiment rude, marmonna-t-il, posant son verre sur le coussin du canapé en tremblant. »

L'anticipation s'infiltra dans ses os en songeant à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, et pour la première fois ce jour-là, Tony était reconnaissant que la fièvre l'ait rendu léthargique alors qu'il tirait sur le bas sa chemise. Il dut réprimer une vague de nausée à la façon dont Loki suivit le moindre de ses mouvements avec le regard d'un loup affamé.

« -T'es sûr que tu veux voir ça ? Ça va pas être joli.

-Vous m'avez dit que si je vous apportais un verre, vous me révéleriez votre sphère lumineuse, lui rappela fermement Loki avant de faire un pas dans l'espace de Tony. »

Et alors soudainement il fut juste _partout_, envahissant tous les sens de Tony en une vague d'effluves irrésistibles et de sensations auxquelles il ne pouvait échapper, abandonné pour manquer de fondre en une flaque de marshmallow sur le sol. Loki encadra le réacteur Ark de ses mains, pressant contre sa poitrine. Ses paumes étaient fraîches comparées à la fièvre sur la peau de Tony, et le lourd arôme de la pluie, du cuir et de quelque chose de terreux le drogua, le maintenant, impuissant, sur place. Loki aussi semblait l'absorber avec une inspiration laborieuse : son contact, son odeur, chacune de ses facettes n'étant plus attachée et séparée par du verre.

« -Je ne l'aurais pas proposé autrement, murmura-t-il, et le désir de voir, de _savoir _dans son ton était indubitable. »

Stupéfait et étourdi, le corps lourd et brûlant (et _putain_, il avait eu raison à propos de la pluie), Tony s'empara de sa chemise et l'enleva. Un frisson profond et désagréable parcourut son torse à la perte de chaleur. L'impulsion de se couvrir ne fut réprimée seulement lorsque les mains de Loki retournèrent à leur place, passant sur la jointure tendre et enflammée du réacteur Ark avec des doigts fascinés. Il s'approcha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que la lueur illumine chacun des traits de son visage, brillant dans ses yeux. Les veines argentées du palladium étalant ses branches semblaient le maintenir ensorcelé et il les traça avec émerveillement, les sourcils froncés de contemplation.

Quels que soient les secrets que Loki espéraient lire sur sa peau, ils étaient un mystère pour Tony, mais il était clair que Loki cherchait quelque chose, absorbant tout avec les mêmes prudence et considération qu'il avait accordées aux _Edda _et au _Petit Prince_, essayant de le déchiffrer, de trouver la bonne manière de comprendre. C'était époustouflant, flatteur même, qu'il soit un puzzle vivant et respirant pour le Dieu de la Malice, et Tony eut un léger rire à cette pensée, souriant largement pour la première fois ce soir. Il secoua la tête d'amusement, d'ébahissement aussi, et le sol tangua dangereusement en-dessous de lui.

« -Tous les contacts sont pas gratuits, avertit-il, grimaçant à la vague de nausée qui frappa durement ses entrailles. »

Il tendit la main pour se saisir des mains de Loki et les éloigner mais n'y parvint pas. A la place, ses doigts tremblants agrippèrent fermement le tissu recouvrant les bras du dieu. Lorsque son corps commença à glisser sur le côté, Loki répéta ses gestes, se saisissant de ses épaules en une poigne ferme. Peu importe ce que les derniers instants avaient signifié pour lui, cela s'évanouit en un instant alors qu'il foudroyait ouvertement Tony du regard, ce dernier tranchant et pointu.

« -Vous brûlez, déclara-t-il. »

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« -Huh, toujours en train d'crever, fit-il remarquer, tanguant dans les bras de Loki. »

Le dieu se tendit et Tony le regarda d'un air songeur, le sarcasme émergeant pour contrer la légère panique qui l'assaillait.

« -T'aurais pas une piscine de glace sous la main, à tout hasard ? »

Malheureusement pour Tony, Loki n'était plus d'humeur à le ménager.

« -Thor m'a informé de votre plan de retarder la livraison de la machinerie qui peut vous sauver. »

Il alla droit au but et ne prit pas la peine de masquer ses reproches.

« -Pour un homme considéré si hautement par les autres, vous vous accordez étonnamment très peu de valeur. »

Il y avait une question à peine masquée dans les accords rauques de sa voix : une accusation et une exigence de savoir _pourquoi _en entouraient le sommet. Ses mots chutèrent dans l'estomac de Tony comme une pile de briques, tordant ses entrailles en une spirale de glace, et il se détourna du contact de Loki. S'éloignant en titubant, quelque chose en lui commençant à se refermer.

« -Tu vois ? T'ai dit que je te décevrai, railla-t-il avant de le dépasser, ne tressaillant pas alors même qu'il se demandait pourquoi cela faisait aussi _mal_. Si ça te surprend, alors je suppose que tu me connais vraiment pas du tout. »

Essayer de marcher se révéla être juste une mauvaise idée et il s'écroula lourdement sur ses genoux, à peine à cinq pas, bien qu'il supposait que Loki était en partie à blâmer pour ça puisque c'était la douce prononciation de son nom qui l'avait incité à essayer de mettre en pause ses pieds traînants au départ. Sifflant entre ses dents alors que l'agonie déchirait son essence, la pièce tourna rapidement au-dessus de lui. Il jura bruyamment, ne prenant pas la peine d'essayer de se lever et de s'humilier davantage, sachant que Loki ne ferait que sauter sur l'occasion. Tellement pour une sortie en beauté. Sol un, Tony zéro.

Il s'affala sur le dos avec un grognement et lança un regard noir à Loki lorsque le dieu se pencha au-dessus de lui, large sourire en place.

« -Ouais, ouais, souffla Tony. Rigole.

-Oh mais j'en ai bien l'intention, fit Loki avec un sourire narquois avant de le contourner. »

Il s'installa par terre à la droite de Tony, mais au lieu de rire comme s'y attendait Tony, son expression se dit distante. Tony fronça les sourcils en le considérant.

« -Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton mordant, à cran. »

Loki inclina la tête.

« -J'ai sous-estimé à quel point vous étiez capable de destruction au juste, dit-il lentement, sonnant triste. Particulièrement envers vous-même.

-Dit celui avec le complexe de seigneur de guerre, rétorqua Tony. »

C'était une vague excuse s'il en avait jamais entendu une, mais considérant que cela venait de Loki, il l'accepta avec rien de plus qu'un regard fixe critique, sachant qu'il n'aurait rien de plus. Ça valait mieux que de remettre en question la raison pour laquelle il avait été pris d'une once de remords tout court.

« -Toutes les forces destructrices ne sont pas une mauvaise chose. Pas même la tienne.

-Oh ? »

Loki semblait loin d'en être certain.

« -Alors dites-moi, Tony Stark, juste à quel point mes capacités de destruction peuvent être transformées pour le bien. »

Au moins il était prêt à le ménager une fois encore, c'était toujours un bon signe. Tony ne pensait pas qu'il était dans un état mental suffisamment stable pour supporter que le dieu ne l'invective une seconde fois, en particulier si cela menait à se ramasser sur le sol face la première.

« -Eh bien, pour commencer, le truc 'j'contrôle ton esprit' ? Garde-le pour les types vraiment méchants, ceux qui menacent tout ce qui a de l'importance pour toi. Fais-les se jeter du haut d'une falaise ou un truc du genre. Et ta magie ? Eh bien, je suis sûr que t'as appris à guérir tout autant qu't'as appris à faire exploser des trucs. Tu ferais des sorts de protection qui déchirent, j'en suis sûr. Et tu pourrais l'employer en tant que sources d'énergie, de l'énergie pure qui alimente des bâtiments…

-Ou des armures de métal ? suggéra Loki sèchement, pas convaincu mais souriant. »

Tony le gratifia d'un petit rire.

« -Laisse les armures de métal pour le type qui doit former la science pour ses objectifs. T'as l'cerveau et le talent naturel pour ça, enfoiré chanceux. »

Il cligna des yeux en sentant le brouillard de sa fièvre, levant une main pour éloigner son état brumeux en se frottant les yeux. Louchant lorsque le visage de Loki devint flou dans la lumière, il jura de nouveau mais abandonna, massant l'élancement dans ses tempes. Il grogna contre la vague de chaleur qui s'installa dans son esprit.

« -Cette peau magique de Schtroumpf que t'as ferait un putain d'pack de glace genre là tout de suite…j'dis ça comme ça. »

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire. L'intégralité du comportement de Loki changea, se tendant en un grondement étroitement féroce et létal de calme effrayant et de sauvagerie, rappelant à Tony le matin où il avait interrogé le dieu sur ses enfants. Titillant à l'aveuglette quelque territoire dangereux, enfin. C'était clairement une zone sensible destinée à être poussée gentiment avec ses orteils.

« -Ouais, j'suis au courant pour tout l'truc Jotun, soupira-t-il, éludant la chose. »

Il grimaça lorsque le pilonnage dans sa tête se fit plus lancinant.

« -Thor me l'a dit. Honnêtement je vois pas c'que ça a de si mauvais, mais je sais que tu m'croiras pas de toute façon, alors t'as qu'à juste considérer la partie où j'suis totalement en train de crever de fièvre en c'moment même comme l'instigateur derrière tout manque de raison apparent. »

Loki ne dit rien, fronçant des sourcils lorsque Tony fit le geste des guillemets en l'air avec ses doigts. Il fixait quelque chose dans les yeux de Tony avec la plus grande concentration, mais Tony ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il cherchait. Pour sa part, il parvint à rester majoritairement calme lorsque Loki se pencha soudainement au-dessus de lui, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, son corps un poids lourd et solide contre ses côtes. Tony grogna sous l'impact et ignora la façon dont ses sens se firent soudainement plus aigus et lui permirent d'égaler le dieu dans leur bataille de regards noirs.

« -Je suppose que c'est non pour la peau de Schtroumpf, soupira Tony dans le silence qui se prolongeait, réfléchissant rapidement. Si ça te dérange pas alors, cet homme mourant là a besoin d'une piscine de glace et il y a une baignoire royale deux étages au-dessus avec mon nom dessus. T'as eu ce pourquoi t'es venu pas vrai ? Tu peux partir maintenant. »

Il se sentit plutôt fier de voir ses mots désinvoltes frapper Loki, mais il prétendit ne pas remarquer la façon dont son visage s'assombrit. Avec rien de plus qu'un coup d'œil sommaire, Tony reporta son attention sur le plafond.

« -Hey, Jarvis ? Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler le duo doré et demander à l'un d'eux de venir ? J'ai besoin d'une paire de mains fortes pour m'amener jusqu'à la baignoire…préférablement Thor puisqu'il passera son temps à faire des mauvaises blagues là-dessus et me fera pas me sentir nul d'avoir demandé.

-Reporte cela, invectiva Loki avant que Jarvis ne puisse s'exécuter. »

Tony dut réprimer un ricanement en découvrant l'œil mauvais qui s'était tourné vers lui.

« -Quoi ? »

Il feignit l'ignorance et le regard noir de Loki s'intensifia.

« -Vous m'écarteriez en faveur de mon frère ? siffla-t-il, se hérissant comme un animal blessé.

-Oh, donc tu voulais _plus _que juste savoir à propos de la 'sphère lumineuse' ? fit Tony en lui souriant largement, interloqué. Pourquoi Loki, je savais pas que t'étais si avide d'aider. Pardonne-moi d'avoir présumé que tu ne voulais _pas_ me porter jusqu'à la baignoire. »

Il suspendit ses bras autour du cou de l'autre, son hilarité augmentant au regard dont le gratifiait Loki, comme s'il venait de devenir de la plus grotesque nuance de rose imaginable. Tony battit des cils aussi innocemment qu'il le pouvait, saisissant l'opportunité d'être particulièrement agaçant.

« -Prêt quand tu l'es. »

Loki le fixa par au-dessus, son incrédulité palpable. Il se redressa légèrement pour échapper aux bras de Tony, mais Tony ne relâcha pas sa prise et, étonnamment, Loki le permit.

« -Vous ne devriez pas être aussi acceptant envers un monstre, lui murmura le dieu, les sourcils froncés. »

Il y avait un défi dans son ton que Tony ne manqua pas.

« -Je devrais pas être ok d'avoir un trou dans ma poitrine, contra-t-il, soulevant ses mains. Mais hey, voilà où on en est. »

Un pathétique argument au mieux. Il en demandait beaucoup, il le savait, mais alors, Loki devait aussi. Il avait voulu voir Tony dans son état le plus vulnérable et voilà où il en était, fiévreux et torse-nu et étalé sur le sol avec Loki plus ou moins au-dessus de lui, trop faible pour se débattre et sans voie de secours, le réacteur Ark à nu et l'empoisonnement à la vue de tous. Leur relation jusqu'à maintenant avait été de donner et de recevoir des deux côtés, et Tony ne pouvait nier le désir grandissant de voir Loki dans son état le plus vulnérable également. Il voulait se retrouver face à face avec le monstre que Loki était convaincu qu'il verrait, de façon à ce qu'il puisse lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Si la peau Jotun était la kryptonite de Loki, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il pouvait seulement espérer que Loki avait quelques degrés de confiance en lui pour lui permettre d'essayer.

Et toute taquinerie à part, il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour faire baisser sa température, et même Loki le savait. Cela finirait soit avec de la peau bleue gelée, soit par se faire porter à l'étage à une baignoire remplie d'eau glacée. Les deux possibilités seraient épiques, considérant que cela serait Loki faisant de telles choses pour lui, aussi Tony était plus que satisfait d'attendre qu'il prenne sa décision.

Cela lui parut une éternité avant que Loki ne remue enfin. Son regard brûlait d'une émotion pour laquelle Tony n'avait pas de nom. Tony le lâcha lentement, ses mains glissant sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras, et il fut surpris de sentir le plus faible des frissons parcourir le dieu. Puis toutes les lumières dans la pièce s'affaiblirent : la température baissa à une vitesse qu'aucune des machines avancées de Tony ne pouvait dupliquer, et Tony ne put que sourire lorsque Loki se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de lui, s'installant entièrement contre son flanc. Son poids était une étrange consolation malgré le fait que cela le clouait sur place efficacement, le rendant presque immobile. Il était plus lourd qu'il en avait l'air.

« -Vous êtes le premier à me demander cela, fut tout ce que dit Loki lorsqu'il passa de pâle à la plus profonde, la plus froide des nuances de bleu que Tony ait jamais vue, les iris verts devenant d'un rouge vivide. »

Il plaça une main sur le front de Tony au moment où il fut sur le point de parler et alors Tony fut perdu. Il gémit sous le froid divin et arqua son visage dans la paume de Loki comme un chat satisfait. Sa peau était au-delà de gelée, et cela transperçait la fièvre comme un poignard, chassant la douleur si rapidement que cela le laissa étourdi et désorienté et plus qu'un peu euphorique. Lorsque l'autre main de Loki s'installa au-dessus de son cœur, une bulle de rire s'échappa à son toucher.

« -Putain oui, fit Tony avec un sourire si grand que son visage lui fit mal, riant comme un maniaque. Meilleur. Gel de cerveau. _Au monde_. »

Loki devint rigide à ses mots et Tony tenta sa chance en lui jetant un coup d'œil, curieux de savoir pourquoi il pouvait soudainement sentir les battements de cœur du dieu s'accélérer en un tatouage féroce contre ses côtes. Le visage de Loki était inondé d'émotion, incapable de discerner, mais Tony avait le sentiment que qu'importe ce à quoi s'était attendu Loki, cela n'avait pas été cet enthousiasme absolu. Des yeux légèrement écarquillés plongèrent dans les siens, l'écarlate s'aiguisant en réponse à ce à quoi le dieu était en train de penser. Tony ne put pas se concentrer longtemps une fois que l'excitation du moment passa et il le _regarda _véritablement, son attention rapidement attirée par les marques gravées dans la peau du front de Loki et au-dessus de ses joues, courant sur son menton. Fasciné, Tony leva les mains mais s'immobilisa lorsque Loki tressaillit, pulsation galopante. Il étudia Tony avec le regard le plus sévère et le plus incertain qu'il ait jamais vu, mais lorsqu'il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner ou le désintégrer à coup de sorts (bien qu'il ait l'air prêt à faire juste ça), Tony prit le pari avec un sursaut de foi.

Loki inspira le plus faible des halètements lorsque ses doigts adoucirent les arcs de ses sourcils, se dirigeant centimètre par centimètre vers le haut pour tracer les motifs en relief sur la chair glacée. Curiosité piquée, Tony prit le visage de Loki en coupe, se retrouvant perplexe face aux marques qui contraient la caresse de ses pommettes avec les extrémités de ses pouces, les suivant jusque sur sa mâchoire. C'était comme toucher la neige la plus sèche –comme de la glace sèche sans les fumées toxiques. La peau de Loki était ferme et douce sous ses paumes, et Tony se délectait de son engourdissement. La peau Jotun était bien plus incroyable que ce que Tony ait jamais imaginé. Comment Loki pouvait détester une telle curiosité était un mystère pour lui.

Son cerveau devenait rapidement écrasé par la surcharge de sensations, mais malgré toutes les questions qui s'élevaient à chaque nouveau centimètre qu'il explorait, Tony n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de prononcer la moindre d'entre elles. Le dieu avait l'air de plus en plus déconcerté alors que les minutes se prolongeaient, mais Tony n'arrivait pas à se retenir. C'était impossible. Il savait que Loki le déchiffrait facilement, peu importe à quel point il en était surpris, et cela faisait parler leur silence bien plus que ce que des mots francs pouvaient exprimer. Ce que cela faisait de tenir délicatement le visage des cauchemars de Loki dans ses mains, la façon dont la peau glacée bougeait en-dessous de la sienne, était simplement au-delà du langage, au-delà de la raison ou du temps. Loki était de loin un des plus beaux puzzles qu'il ait jamais touché, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, de couvrir ces yeux pour les sentir palpiter en se fermant. Il écarta les doigts et aplatit ses paumes pour faire une carte de chaque trait, de chaque facette et chaque ligne afin de les graver pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il permette à ses mains de glisser jusqu'à la ligne immobile de la bouche de Loki. Ivre du moment, perdu dans ses hauteurs, Tony traça la minceur de ses lèvres en les considérant fixement, frissonnant en voyant avec quelle facilité elles s'écartèrent dans un souffle maladroit, une tempête de neige se déployant contre ses pores.

« -Tous les contacts ne sont pas gratuits, murmura Loki contre sa peau. »

Sa voix était brut et rauque, comme s'il avait été en train de hurler à l'intérieur. A en juger par la lueur captivée de son regard, c'était probablement le cas.

Tony eut un petit sourire narquois à son choix de mots, de plus en plus conscient d'à quel point ses mains tremblaient méchamment au juste : trop faibles pour rester en l'air plus longtemps sans quelque sorte de soutien. Il les laissa retomber et cala ses bras contre ceux de Loki. Ses doigts descendirent la colonne douce de la gorge du dieu. Le tissu fin de sa tunique glissa facilement, lui permettant de tracer les clavicules cachées en-dessous.

« -Donc c'est vrai alors, murmura Tony. »

Ses yeux parcoururent le chemin que ses mains avaient dévoilé.

« -_L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux_. »

Loki cligna lentement des yeux en le considérant avant qu'un semblant de sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

« -_On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur_, récita-t-il en retour, une étincelle d'amusement aux coins de sa bouche. Je commençais à me demander si vous ne citiez rien d'autre que le Petit Prince.

-Le renard est le plus pertinent, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. C'est pas pour ça que tu le cites toujours ? »

Loki eut un « hmmm » d'affirmation, déplaçant son poids. Tony remua un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche et se détendit dans le calme qui s'ensuivit. Il eut un petit sourire narquois lorsque Loki inclina la tête juste assez pour que l'extrémité de ses doigts glisse sur son menton et il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de froid qui s'infiltrait dans son cerveau. Il ne les rouvrit pas jusqu'à ce que le bourdonnement de la magie n'envahisse son esprit. A son regard inquisiteur, le dieu se contenta de rire gentiment.

« -Vous avez déclaré précédemment que mes pouvoirs seraient bénéfiques en guérison, insinua-t-il avec un sourire. Avec votre fièvre si proche de la rupture, toute la douleur sera concentrée ici. »

La main sur le cœur de Tony se déplaça pour reposer sur le réacteur Ark, ses doigts émettant un vert brillant. Quelque chose d'indéchiffrable embrasa des étincelles dans ses iris.

« -…si je puis ?

-…est-ce que tu viens juste de me proposer des analgésiques magiques ? fit Tony pour compléter les blancs, décontenancé.

-Comme vous m'avez une fois offert un baume pour mes plaies en train de guérir, acquiesça Loki, touchant brièvement sa poitrine où la peau brûlait probablement encore de l'exposition au venin puissant, brûleur de chair auquel il avait été soumis. »

Se souvenant du baume qu'il avait fait dans le labo de Bruce, Tony réfléchit à l'offre, se concentrant sur la sensation de sa magie et se demandant s'il pouvait faire confiance à quelque chose qui donnait l'impression d'être aussi dangereux, s'enroulant sous sa peau comme un millier de serpents. Le fait que Loki suggérait de l'aider davantage était suffisamment ahurissant, mais il _demandait même la permission_ en plus. Putain, depuis quand Loki était-il devenu si bon à le surprendre ?

« -On fait qu'avancer à pas de géants, pas vrai ? toussa-t-il douloureusement. »

Lorsque Loki se contenta de le fixer, expectatif, Tony sut qu'il cédait et il soupira. Il raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« -D'accord Loki. Mais si je commence à prendre les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, je jure devant Dieu que je trouverai un moyen d'aspirer toute ta magie tellement vite que tu joueras au Schtroumpf pendant une _semaine._ »

Il pouvait seulement espérer que Loki savait qu'il était sérieux, même si ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. Autorisant le pouvoir du dieu à déferler sur lui complètement, Tony s'y abandonna de toutes ses forces.

L'air fuit ses poumons avec une précipitation qui lui donna le vertige. Il entendit la voix de Loki au loin quelque part au-dessus lui rappelant de respirer et il inspira désespérément à travers ses dents. La fièvre se rompit, s'échappant de lui, et il put sentir Loki le guider hors du brouillard. Le bourdonnement de sa magie s'enroula autour d'eux en une couverture d'absolu réconfort. L'agonie se déversa hors du réacteur Ark en une cascade chauffée à blanc et il se cambra sur le sol, haletant. Un bras se faufila sous son dos, le soulevant, et sa tête se pressa contre quelque chose de froid et solide. Tony s'accrocha alors que la magie s'engouffrait dans sa poitrine, chassant la douleur comme des renards poursuivant des poules, se tordant et s'enroulant avec un abandon sauvage. La main de Loki revint lentement vers son cœur, traçant une ligne de pouvoir glacé dans son sillage. Il sursauta de surprise lorsque la magie trouva les éclats de métal et s'enroula autour d'eux pour les empêcher de se rapprocher davantage de l'organe frénétique alors que les derniers relents du feu induits par le poison étaient éteints.

Un dernier soupir de délivrance et la douleur s'évanouit en rien de plus qu'un élancement sourd. Tony parvint à respirer aisément pour la première fois, et la magie le quitta. Sa peau picotait sous une couche de flocons de neige. Une ultime pulsation de chaleur enfla sous ses tempes et ce fut alors qu'il prit conscience que la froideur sur son front était en fait le cou de Loki. Il n'eut même pas honte lorsqu'il enfouit son visage sous la mâchoire du dieu, adorant la sensation de la peau Jotun conjurant les derniers relents de la fièvre. Il se pelotonna contre lui, se fichant d'être plus ou moins affalé dans le giron de Loki.

« -Bon, c'était plutôt génial, loua Tony, vidé. »

Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir onduler de nouveau à travers le dieu et il s'éloigna légèrement, offrant une faible protestation lorsque le bleu s'évanouit de nouveau en la grâce pâle à laquelle il était habitué. Loki sembla amusé par ses objections.

« -Une autre fois peut-être, lorsque vous ne tremblez pas ainsi. »

Tony n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il _était _en train de trembler jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit ses propres dents claquer. Il souffla comme s'il était offensé mais ne s'éloigna pas, incapable de nier à quel point il était confortable, aussi gênant que ça l'était d'être pratiquement niché dans les bras d'un dieu. A présent que le froid Jotun avait disparu, Loki était extrêmement chaud, son odeur terreuse remplissant chaque inhalation, sa respiration chaude contre son oreille. Cela envoya une toute nouvelle vague de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Tony et c'était terrifiant à quel point il commençait à adorer ça au juste.

Ok, whoa là Tony. Temps d'battre en retraite.

« -Cette magie qu't'as là, commença-t-il avec un toussotement gênant, se rallongeant. Combien ça t'a montré au juste ? »

En étant assis dans la bulle personnelle de Loki, pas même le Menteur ne pouvait cacher l'inquiétude dans son regard, et Tony dut se demander à quel point c'était mauvais au juste considérant la vitesse à laquelle son sourire s'affaissa.

« -Vous serez mort au matin, si ce n'est comateux. »

Oh, eh bien. Ça c'était fait.

« -Pourrait être pire, essaya de rire Tony avant de hausser les épaules, ne serait-ce que dérouter le dieu davantage en étant aussi franc à ce propos. »

Loki ne semblait pas partager son opinion, et une lumière pensive traversa son expression. Au bout d'un moment, il leva une main et la pressa sur la poitrine de Tony, là où la peau était toujours glaciale, ses doigts se recroquevillant autour de son cœur comme pour suivre les fragments de métal cachés en-dessous. La chair de Tony brûla en réponse.

« -Qu'est-il requis pour vous sauver ? demanda Loki lorsque le silence se fut prolongé trop longtemps. »

Son visage était un masque parfait, mais Tony put entendre la façon prudente dont le dieu parla, maintenant sa voix à l'intérieur, piégeant quelque chose. D'aussi près, il pouvait voir les paillettes d'ambre briller en une myriade d'émeraude, la couleur rehaussée par l'émotion que Loki gardait enchaînée. Tony se rapprocha plus près, fixa intensément la façon dont les mèches sombres s'enroulaient, effleuraient les joues pâles, et en l'espace d'un souffle partagé, sa proximité obtint une réaction : le léger écarquillement de ses yeux, une brusque inspiration, la fissure la plus imperceptible dans une barricade de ciment gelé.

« -Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu veux me sauver ? murmura-t-il avant de laisser le défi se montrer pleinement sur son visage. »

Loki sembla vaguement mal à l'aise avec la façon dont sa question avait été tournée, mais Tony insista. Essayer de déchiffrer le dieu était comme essayer de lire du Braille avec les orteils : difficile, mais pas impossible une fois que le modèle avait été déverrouillé et mémorisé. Et en regardant dans un mur d'émotion réprimée, Tony cherchait la clé pour comprendre, honnête et souriant.

« -Vous ne cessez jamais de me surprendre. »

Et voilà : un vacillement, un clignotement de lumière contre la pupille, un sourire dans une mer sombre.

« -De même que vous ne cessez jamais de m'irriter et de me confondre.

-_Pas _désolé, fit Tony avec un large sourire. »

Loki eut un rire frivole en le considérant.

« -De cela je suis des plus certains. »

Leur rire était un mélange étrange, bas et égal, rauque sur les bords mais réel. Tony regarda Loki de près lorsque leur gaieté s'estompa, se demandant brièvement s'il dépassait quelque limite alors qu'il levait les mains sur les épaules du dieu une fois encore, essayant de sentir ses pieds.

« -Si tu veux aider alors tu as besoin de comprendre comment ce truc fonctionne. Avant toute chose cependant…mes fesses sont endormies et mes jambes toutes emmêlées dans tes fringues. Soit tu t'éloignes soit tu m'aides à m'lever. Ton choix. »

Tony se sentit un peu comme un enfant capricieux et eut un sourire narquois en voyant la façon dont l'autre le considérait en clignant des yeux. Loki passa ses bras sous Tony avec un long soupir exaspéré, déplaçant son poids vers l'avant et vers le haut. Lorsque Tony ne fit que le regarder de manière expectative, il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et se leva, entraînant Tony avec lui aussi facilement que s'il avait été un sac de plumes. N'ayant pas anticipé de se retrouver à la verticale si rapidement, Tony se rattrapa à lui, surpris, s'étouffant avec l'air. Des mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le maintenant fermement en place et stabilisant son équilibre alors qu'il se balançait sur ses talons.

« -Comme je l'ai dit, dit Loki dans ses cheveux, et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la rocaille de sa voix. Irritant et confondant. »

Corps tirés l'un à l'autre, leur différence de taille n'avait jamais été aussi évidente qu'en ce moment même. La bouche sèche, Tony inclina son dos, perplexe devant le regard bizarre dont le gratifiait Loki.

« -Ouais, toujours pas désolé, grinça-t-il, étourdi, ce qui lui valut un sourire doux pour son malheur. »

Se déhanchant un peu lorsque la pièce cessa de tourner, il se calma contre les bras de Loki, faisant prudemment un pas en arrière. Le dieu hésita durant une seconde avant de relâcher sa prise, permettant à Tony de changer de position jusqu'à ce que son épaule repose sur le torse de Loki.

Luttant contre un autre sort étourdissant, Tony tripota le réacteur Ark, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le haut pour s'assurer que Loki portait attention, et il le tordit, le libérant. De l'horreur muette ainsi que de la fascination luttèrent pour la domination du visage de Loki lorsqu'il le souleva, la lueur bleue illuminant la pièce. Sa poitrine se resserra immédiatement à la perte de l'aimant, et son cœur commença à battre douloureusement à la place, chaque battement plus prononcé et plus dur que le précédent. Pas dissuadé, Tony montra à Loki la meilleure façon de tenir le réacteur pour lui permettre de s'ouvrir et d'exposer le cœur de palladium. Il ne manqua pas la façon dont ces yeux étincelèrent lorsque ce dernier ressortit en glissant, brûlé et fumant.

« -C'est tout ce qui a vraiment besoin d'être remplacé, lui dit Tony, ignorant le fait qu'il ne puisse plus contrôler la façon dont ses doigts tremblaient. »

C'était dur de tenir le disque de palladium, les bords fins et chauds alors qu'ils pressaient sans douceur dans sa peau. Voyant son imperceptible lutte, la main de Loki s'enroula autour de la sienne. Le dieu considéra la pièce du cœur prudemment, lui donnant une tape franche du bout du doigt. Ses traits étaient pincés, assombris par l'émotion.

« -Et dire que c'était à l'intérieur de vous, fit-il, pensif, prenant la chose comme si la pensée seule le révulsait et l'ébahissait. »

Tony se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« -On m'le dit beaucoup, dit-il, éludant, avant de le fixer ouvertement. Tu penses que ta magie pourrait dupliquer ça ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Je crains que non, admit Loki, fronçant les sourcils en considérant le cœur. »

Tony soupira, ses espoirs brisés. Typique.

« -Cet élément m'est inconnu.

-Eh bien, des idées ? »

Il força un sourire.

« -Ou est-ce que Jarvis doit écrire mes Dernières Volontés et mon Testament ? »

Les yeux de Loki se braquèrent sur les siens avec une telle intensité qu'il fut tenté de reculer, mais les doigts pâles tenant les siens raffermirent leur prise presque douloureusement, étouffant la pensée. L'impulsion de dénigrer sa propre blague fut également supprimée alors que le regard de Loki se détournait lentement du sien, revenant au palladium. Il l'étudia intensément, sourcils froncés de concentration. Il avait l'air presque incertain, comme si doutant de lui ou de quoi que c'était sur lequel il était en train de délibérer. Tony ne pouvait que le fixer la mâchoire ballante, désespérément perdu en ce qui concernait les raisons du pourquoi Loki ferait une telle expression.

Se sentant comme un pêcheur chassant en eau boueuse, Tony leva son autre main pour recouvrir celle de Loki avant d'incliner sa tête pour mieux le regarder lorsque le contact reporta l'attention de l'autre sur lui.

« -C'est pas la première fois que je flirte avec la Mort, fit-il avec un sourire narquois, se demandant pourquoi il s'embrouillait pour effacer l'abattement sur le visage de l'autre. J'réfléchirai à quelque chose, j'le fais toujours. Et sinon, eh bien…je suppose que j'le mérite pour avoir fait traîner. »

Ses mots firent peu pour apaiser le dieu. Voir, la poigne sur ses doigts ne fit que se tendre. Fronçant les sourcils, Tony poussa Loki avec son épaule, pas sûr du fait que la lumière qui s'alluma soudainement dans ses yeux était un bon signe ou pas.

Loki désentortilla prudemment sa main de celle de Tony et recouvrit le trou béant laissé par le réacteur avant de se diriger vers son cœur. Qui rata un battement dans les faits à son contact, les faisant s'immobiliser tous les deux. Tony se demanda s'il devait rappeler à Loki de continuer à respirer puisqu'un regard plus attentif lui prouva que le dieu avait cessé cette activité. Un silence tendu se prolongea alors que l'organe douloureux continuait de palpiter régulièrement, chaque pulsation balbutiante causant l'apparition furtive d'une multitude d'émotions à travers les traits de Loki.

« -Il serait préférable d'ôter le conflit de base à sa source, dit-il alors, appuyant fort sur la peau le séparant du cœur de Tony.

-Mais tu peux pas enlever les éclats, lut-il dans le silex des yeux de Loki, déconcerté d'à quel point il se sentait ok avec le fait de reconnaître le tout nouvel éléphant qui avait rejoint le troupeau dans la pièce.

-Non, je ne le peux pas, admit Loki, et on aurait dit que cela lui coûtait davantage qu'un peu d'orgueil de le confesser. »

Tony piétina les sentiments bizarres qui apparurent lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

« -Qu'est-ce qui va pas alors ? »

Il posa la stupide question. Autant qu'il le fasse. La direction qu'avait prise leur conversation le laissait quelque peu ahuri. Le dieu semblait tout aussi confus, pas sûr de comment répondre alors qu'il étudiait intensément le visage de Tony. Un muscle dans sa mâchoire se serra lorsqu'il relâcha lentement son souffle.

« -Je n'ai pas toujours aimé la vie et les dons de sorcier, lui dit Loki, hésitant et scrutateur. J'ai été élevé pour considérer la magie comme un peu plus qu'un bouclier de lâche. Lorsque j'ai découvert par hasard que j'en avais le don, j'ai refusé de le reconnaître, me rebellant contre moi-même avec la moindre fibre de mon être. »

Les mots sortirent pêle-mêle, lourds et bruts, comme si Loki les avait arrachés à la partie la plus profonde de son âme pour les offrir toujours sanglants. Il n'offrit pas de détails. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, la voix basse emplie de sens et de secrets cachés depuis longtemps.

« -Ce fut ma mère qui m'appris la première les bénéfices de la magie guérisseuse, lâcha Loki en une profonde exhalation, son assurance grandissant face à l'intérêt flagrant de Tony. Et ce fut elle qui me montra que mon pouvoir avait sa propre force. Cependant, ce fut le Père de Toute Chose qui me montra les bénéfices de posséder un tel pouvoir. Il fut déçu lorsque j'ai demandé à apprendre la magie au lieu du combat comme mon frère. Il voulait que je sois suffisamment fort par l'épée juste comme Thor l'était, juste comme il l'avait été, alors que j'en étais venu à voir la force qui se cachait en moi. J'ai demandé la chance de prouver ma valeur et il me confia une tâche qu'il croyait être impossible pour un sorcier aussi peu instruit que moi. »

Il eut un sourire lointain, perdu dans un souvenir. Inconsciemment, il attira Tony plus près.

« -Lui aussi avait vu les bénéfices de transformer ma magie en une source d'énergie. M'emmenant loin à l'intérieur de la cité, au plus profond, le Père de Toute Chose m'amena au cœur central de tout pouvoir sur Asgard. Ce qu'il me demanda semblait assez simple : capturer une étoile filante et contenir son pouvoir avec mes mains. Durant un jour entier, me dit-il, je dois stabiliser l'énergie de l'étoile et l'utiliser pour alimenter le cœur. Si je devais réussir, il me permettrait d'apprendre la magie à ma convenance.

-Attends une seconde là…donc t'es en train de dire que t'as _attrapé _une _étoile filante_, répéta Tony, incrédule. Et l'a _tenue _durant un _jour entier _? »

Même_ son_ cerveau avait du mal à intégrer celle-là. Le pouvoir des gaz réactifs et des énergies atomiques seuls alors qu'ils se compressaient auraient été écrasants, sans compter incontrôlables…

« -Bien sûr que non, lui dit simplement Loki, fier de lui. Je l'ai tenue durant trois. »

La déclaration était suffisamment honnête et Tony le considéra bouche bée, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson, rehaussant l'amusement sur le visage du dieu. Médusé et sans voix, il s'aperçut à peine de la chose lorsque Loki lui enleva gentiment le réacteur Ark des mains et glissa de nouveau la plaque de palladium ruinée en place. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'enfonça dans sa poitrine et que l'aimant s'ébranla que Tony réalisa qu'il était en train de permettre librement au Dieu de la Malice de manipuler la seule chose qui le protégeait de la mort, et que son ancien ennemi l'avait dans les faits _remis en place_ avec le genre d'attention réservée pour des compréhensions bien plus intimes. Tony cligna des yeux en le considérant bêtement, son corps se réchauffant à l'intention écrite dans cette fixation émeraude.

« -Tu veux mettre une étoile dans ma poitrine, raisonna-t-il, étonné d'à quel point il sonnait sain d'esprit alors même qu'il considérait l'idée de consentir à quelque chose de tellement dingue que cela en devenait hilarant. »

Loki ne manqua pas un battement.

« -Oui.

-Tu veux mettre une _étoile _dans ma poitrine, répéta-t-il, espérant que ça sonnerait moins taré s'il le répétait lui-même. »

Ça marcha pas.

« -Une étoile. Dans ma poitrine. _Toi_.

-Vous doutez de moi ? murmura Loki, la voix aussi cassante que la glace. »

Tony déglutit difficilement, le sang rugissant dans ses oreilles.

« -…est-ce que c'est triste de dire que c'est pas le cas ? »

Un étrange sentiment de culpabilité s'entortilla dans ses entrailles, pas parce qu'il le pensait honnêtement, mais parce qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé plus tôt. Loki fronça les sourcils, confus par la déclaration, et les ombres nettes qui assombrirent son visage dirent à Tony qu'une explication était nécessaire, et rapidement. Il gigota entre eux, impuissant, bredouillant, essayant de trouver les bons mots.

« -C'est juste…Allez. C'est de _toi _qu'on parle là…_Toi. Loki._ Menteur. Maître immortel du sarcasme. »

Le sourcil de Loki s'agita à celle-là et Tony força un rire sec, s'étranglant dessus.

« -La dernière chose que tu devrais offrir est de me sauver…et pourtant voilà où on en est. Et je peux juste me demander, _pourquoi _? Te méprends pas, je sais que j'suis canon et je suis flatté mais…qu'est-ce que tu pourrais _possiblement _gagner du fait que je sois en vie ?

-Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que je partage votre manque particulier d'estime de vous, l'invectiva sèchement le dieu. »

Tony lui lança un regard appuyé.

« -Dit le type qui m'a balancé à travers cette fenêtre _particulière_.

-C'était approprié. Nous étions ennemis alors.

-Ne le sommes-nous pas toujours ? le défia Tony. Parce que je suis plutôt sûr que j'ai pas reçu le mémo déclarant le contraire. »

Il le foudroya longuement et durement du regard lorsque le dieu se tut. L'expression de Loki s'affaissa bizarrement, s'affaiblissant dans la lumière. Durant une brève seconde, de la douleur se montra sur son visage, mais alors il se reprit, les épaules droites, et une nouvelle résolution pénétra son regard.

« -Alors qui suis-je, murmura-t-il, pour que vous présumiez si promptement mon désir de récompense ?

-Arrête les conneries, répliqua Tony, fatigué. Sous tous les mensonges, toute la magie et toutes les insultes, t'es toujours un guerrier. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une dette à vie est pas quelque chose que tu peux juste balayer de la main. »

Il leva sa main, s'attendant à ce que Loki s'éloigne de lui, mais l'homme plus grand ne vacilla pas. Il lâcha un souffle tremblant alors que sa paume s'imprégnait de la chaleur de l'autre et il tira sans grande conviction sur le haut col de la tunique verte du dieu. Ses doigts remontèrent le long des cordes minces du cou de Loki, ne passant seulement quand il pouvait sentir la pulsation forte, rapide contre l'extrémité de ses doigts.

« -Que veux-tu de moi au juste ? lui demanda Tony. »

Loki inclina sa tête, son souffle chaud sur le poignet de Tony.

« -Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, répondit-il après une pause hésitante. »

De la lumière fragmentée illumina une lueur distincte dans ses iris que Tony n'avait jamais vue avant.

« -Mais votre confiance serait un départ inestimable. »

De la _confiance_. Déjà, son cerveau se mit à chercher des raisons de ne pas permettre à Loki de le transformer en son tout nouveau tour de magie. Et son cœur s'éleva pour défier chaque rationalité avec une véhémence surprenante. Le vertige frappa lorsque son corps devint engourdi et sans poids, et il se pencha, ses genoux faibles. _Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé, _le renard avait averti le Petit Prince. Les mots lui vinrent spontanément, et Tony regarda Loki jusqu'à ce que tout le reste disparaisse, se demandant combien de ce sentiment était vrai au juste. Les semaines précédentes qu'ils avaient passées ensemble nagèrent devant lui, prises dans son souffle. Aucune sorte d'excuses ne pouvait contrer le fait qu'il était en train de tomber la tête la première dans ces yeux, et autant que cela le terrifiait d'être tellement contre la réalité, il en adorait chaque seconde.

Il avait causé cela, peu importe ce que c'était qui coulait si sérieusement entre eux. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de choix, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il avait déjà décidé de faire confiance, de céder : il ne pouvait juste plus le nier. Et il était fatigué d'essayer.

« -C'est pas comme si j'ai quoi que ce soit à perdre. »

Le cœur dans la gorge, Tony afficha son sourire le plus brave.

« -Et puis merde. Fais-moi briller Scotty. Qu'est-ce que t'as besoin que je fasse ? »

Sans un mot, Loki le regarda et alors se courba, soulevant Tony dans ses bras. Ignorant ses protestations bruyantes et colorées, le dieu le porta à l'extérieur, son regard tourné vers les cieux. Son visage était un masque parfait et il ne tressaillit pas, même lorsque Tony cria des obscénités dans son oreille. Le crépitement chaud de la pluie contre son visage avorta l'objection de Tony sur le fait d'être tenu comme une fille, mais ce fut les yeux de Loki qui le firent taire à la fin. Ils étaient vivides et brillants, vibrant de magie et de résolution. Ils souriaient aussi, alors même que les lèvres du dieu n'étaient pas inclinées vers le haut pour le refléter, et toute pensée restante dans l'esprit de Tony fuit en une cavalcade précipitée à ce spectacle. Avec seulement un regard noir mineur pour faire part de son embarras et de son mécontentement, Tony s'autorisa à être allongé sur le ciment trempé de son balcon. Le torrent de la tempête sembla se transformer et se renouveler juste pour eux, et la foudre tonna au-dessus de leurs têtes, les éclairs s'embrasant sauvagement.

_Comme un agneau à sacrifier_, vint la désagréable pensée alors que Loki tendit la main vers le réacteur Ark avant de le tordre et de l'enlever. Sa magie tournoyait autour d'eux en un blizzard ensoleillé.

« -Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda de nouveau Tony, luttant contre la panique. »

Loki plaça le réacteur entre ses mains. Le palladium fut libéré et il s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement du poignet.

« -Contentez-vous de vous concentrer pour rester vivant, fut le seul ordre qu'eut Loki pour lui. Fermez les yeux. »

Tony attendit que leurs regards se croisent avant de faire comme instruit. Rester vivant ? Il n'était même pas sûr de la façon dont il était supposé faire ça. S'endurcissant, il plongea au fond de lui, là où il supposait que son âme était et se jeta dessus avec chacune des toutes dernières onces de volonté qu'il possédait.

Il y eut de la douleur, la chaleur de l'orage et le flamboiement d'un pouvoir ne venant pas de la terre, et alors sa peur céda au feu.

Lorsque les ténèbres vinrent le chercher, il ne savait pas comment s'empêcher de tomber.

* * *

_**Fin de la Partie 4.**_

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

_**Encore une fois, mes excuses d'être aussi en retard. J'espère que ce chapitre n'a déçu personne. Je sais que je commençais à effrayer pas mal d'entre vous, vous faisant penser que j'avais abandonné cette histoire. Pour une considération future, je n'abandonne jamais une histoire une fois que je l'ai commencée. Oui, la vie arrive, oui ça peut me prendre un moment, mais je promets de ne jamais, jamais abandonner une histoire.**_

Voici enfin la quatrième partie que certains d'entre vous attendaient depuis des mois avec impatience, et j'espère qu'elle vous a autant plue que les précédentes ^^ J'ai pris mon temps comme d'habitude pour ne pas bâcler le travail, car cette fiction est beaucoup plus littéraire que Bend Around The Wind (qui a toujours la priorité cela va sans dire), mais il s'avère que je suis à jour dans toutes mes traductions (comprendre : j'ai déjà traduit le dernier chapitre disponible de BATW et y'en a pas eu de nouveau pour l'instant), du coup, j'ai eu pleinement le temps de me pencher sur Just A Rose On A Star ^^

Je ne sais pas quand la suite sera disponible, car le cinquième et dernier chapitre n'est toujours pas publié, aussi cela ne dépend pas de moi mais de l'auteure je sais cependant de source sûre qu'elle avait presque terminé, et qu'elle prenait son temps pour tout bien peaufiner à sa convenance (elle a le souci du détail est plutôt perfectionniste).

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, que vous suiviez BATW ou pas !


End file.
